A Fox's Moon
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: Adopted from Chillman22 Naruto just had to accept that dare from Kiba of being inside the Forest of Death, he ended up being bitten by something, that not only changed him physically, but due to the Kyubi's interference, he becomes a werefox on full moons, or when he's angry, but not only that, he has a were-cat interested in him, how will Naruto overcome this, with a strong will.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fox's Moon**

**I am adopting this story form Chillman22**

**By: Chillman22 **

**One-Shot. Naruto just had to accept that dare from Kiba of being inside the Forest of Death, he ended up being bitten by something, that not only changed him physically, but due to the Kyubi's interference, he becomes a werefox on full moons, or when he's angry, but not only that, he has a were-cat interested in him, how will Naruto overcome this, with a strong will. Adoption.**

**After watching a REALLY bizarre B-Movie called "Another Wolf-Cop" I thought of this route, only different.**

**A Fox's Moon**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

8:00PM

Training Ground 44 A.K.A. The Forest Of Death

In this training ground hardly no-one visits it, mostly because the nickname of it pretty much says it all, since in the ninja world you don't get a name without actually earning it, and the Forest Of Death earned it.

The only problem was a blond haired, whisker-marked 10 year old Naruto was pretty much dared to go into this training ground by a certain loud mouthed Inuzuka, though it was kind of his own fault since he was boosting about how brave he was for pranking a couple of ANBU, hence why Kiba dared him, even though his mother scared the dog-boy into not going... Nuff said. (A.N. With a mother like Tsume anyone would be scared.)

The young Naruto was walking around, wrapped up in his orange coat and orange pants, "Damn it, why did I agree to this, even the old-man warned me not to go in here, if I survive this place, I'm blaming Kiba!" The young boy mumbled and grunted to himself as he's climbing over a tree root, though he failed to realize there was a slight drop, "WHOA!"

About a 5-foot drop, luckily the root curves from the top towards the bottom, though it ended up causing Naruto to roll backwards like a ball.

Though when he reached the bottom, Naruto ended up bumping into something, causing that something to turn around and bite Naruto on the arm, "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" causing the young blond to scream in pain.

Which spooked the shadowy animal, causing it to run away, though Naruto would swear he didn't scream like a girl, making the animal run because of hurt ears.

Naruto slowly got up, nursing his injured arm to his chest, "O-Okay, I made it into the forest, I'm getting out before anything else attacks me, thank Kami I can retrace my steps, heh, remembering where I set all those pranks really comes in handy."

After a while, Naruto manages to find the way out, without getting hunted, though that's mostly because of the Kyubi sealed inside of him, though he doesn't know that, along with the animal that bit him running away because of said tailed beast, no-one attacks an alpha like the Kyubi, but Naruto will keep thinking it was his scream.

Crawling through the hole that he squeezed through, while protecting his arm, Naruto stood up and says to himself, "Alright that's it, that's the last time I let anybody dare me into doing something as stupid as that... As long as the place doesn't have the word "death" in it, I'm not going!" Realizing he would do a dare, but now, he has boundaries, as long as it's no place that has wild animals in it, he'll do it.

Now that he's in the moonlight, Naruto carefully lifts his arm to see the damage, "(wince) Not too bad, I'm sure come tomorrow it would've healed, hell, I broke my arm once and it healed overnight, this should be nothing." (A.N. Look up "wolf bite on arm" on google for reference, and I'm not talking wolf-spider.)

Slowly unzipping his coat, but leaving it on his wounded arm, Naruto wraps his coat around it, not wanting it to bleed out or anything.

Slowly Naruto made it home, doing the same thing he did when he sneaked into the Forest of Death, hide from everyone so no-one was the wiser. (A.N. He manages to prank all types of ninjas; his stealth is bound to be greater than even Jiraiya and we all know the perv gets caught because of his perverted giggling.)

Once inside his apartment, Naruto shuts the door and locks it, taking a deep breath and looking up with his head against the door, for some reason he was feeling tired, but that could be because it was now just after nine o'clock, "(Yawn) Okay, I'm going to have a quick look at this bite-mark and see what the damage is, then it's snooze time, though why (yawn) am I so tired all of a sudden," making his way to the bathroom for better lighting, "I spent loads of time being awake till after 10, heh, that could be the reason why I sometimes sleep in class."

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs of sleep, Naruto turns on the bathroom light, from our point of view, Naruto looks awfully pale and sweaty with bags under his eyes, slowly removing his coat, he can see the bite marks on his arm, "Okay, not too bad, the thing didn't bite down to the bone, I'll just wrap it up in bandages for now and see the results tomorrow."

Doing that, Naruto could feel himself getting sleepier by the second, at some point he needed the wall to keep himself up, crashing the door open, Naruto flings himself on to his bed, feeling his eyes closing to sleep.

Through the night, Naruto could feel his body aching and burning up, making him remove his clothes in his sleep, what he doesn't know was a certain fox was doing something amazing inside Naruto.

Mindscape.

(A.N. We all know what Naruto's mindscape like so to save time I'm skipping it.)

At the gates of the seal Kyubi couldn't believe it's luck, or the luck of its container, "Brat, you should be grateful with what I'm doing, if I wasn't sealed inside you, you'd be nothing but a wild beast after being bitten by a wolf with a virus that would destroy any lesser man via, implosion, but with me here, I can tweak the virus to suit our needs, since that bastard with the mask would come back for me, this will give you the strength you need to overcome anything, by becoming a new type of being."

Lifting it's hand towards its face, Kyubi was holding another fox, but this one was an anthropomorphic fox, being calm in the presence of an alpha like Kyubi, "Just be patience, we wouldn't want to give these stupid villages another reason to hate you, you need to be able to control your animal urges, not to mention I need to make it so that your metabolism doesn't burn through a lot of food, that way you can live off the bare minimum of food without wasting money."

Since the fox knows how Naruto is with money, it decided to change the virus enough so Naruto doesn't end up being too strange to everyone, granted he'll let the virus "upgrade" Naruto's body, along with having a taste for pig, chicken, cow, any meat not involved with human since it would raise too many red flags, causing people to want to kill Naruto more, and that would be bad for his own health.

The fox, using it's chakra to change the virus a little more, "Done, now go and spread, become one with the boy and become the first ever, werefox of Konoha, HA HA HA HAAAAAA!"

A Few Days Later

Slowly, Naruto's eyes blinked open, feeling a little lightheaded, his vision was blurry, "W-Where am I," sitting up and looking around, he made his eyes focus on the room, "Oh yeah, I'm in my apartment," looking to the floor, Naruto sees a pair of boxers, looking confused for a moment, he looks under the blanket, "Oh, those must be mine."

Grabbing the boxers and putting them on while still sitting on his bed, still dazed from what happened to him, Naruto tries to think of something, that is until someone was banging on his door, with a loud voice yelling, "OI NARUTO, YOU BETTER BE UP, I'M NOT MISSING CLASS JUST BECAUSE IRUKA-SENSEI WAS TOO BUSY TO GET YOU!"

Naruto knows that voice, he knows it but can't quite remember it, like it's on the tip of his tongue, getting up from his bed, Naruto makes his way to the door of his apartment, "Bang, Bang, Bang!" The noise of the door being punched on starting to annoy him.

Reaching for the handle, Naruto yanks the door open, "WOULD YA KNOCK IT OFF, I ONLY JUST WOKEN UP AFTER A FEVER AND, um, Ino, is something wrong?"

It turns out that the young Yamanaka's home lived close to Naruto, practically down the street from him, but because of her rivalry with a certain pinkette, she hardly noticed, but ended up being asked by Iruka to check on Naruto the next morning, since the teacher was busy with paperwork, he asked her to help out.

But at the moment, the young Yamanaka girl was stunned, there was Naruto, in his boxers, though he wasn't scrawny, his body was now built for speed and power, at least for a 10 year old, the 10 year old girl thought Naruto looked good with a 6 pack, "Ino, hello, earth to Ino, what the hell's wrong with you?!" She was thankful Naruto is still dense.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, Ino looks towards Naruto's face, a slight blush showing, "I can't believe I was eyeing Naruto's body of all things!" She thought to herself, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, (ahem) Iruka-sensei asked me to check on you to see if you were alright, since you didn't come to the academy for the past 3 days."

Now that got Naruto's attention, he missed 3 days of classes, "You've got to be kidding, 3 days, I missed 3 days of classes, I mean I knew I had a fever, but I didn't think it'd knock me out for that long."

Ino began to get impatient, "Come on Naruto, get dressed before we're really late for classes."

Again, that got Naruto's attention, looking down, Naruto saw that he was only in his boxers, thanks to Ino, he just remembered, it seems he was really zonked out of it if he forgot his clothes.

Rushing back into his room, Naruto started changing, he was rushing too much that he missed the fact about his body's changes, granted he felt amazing, but at the moment he was focusing on not being late a fourth time for classes, though once he was fully dressed, Naruto looked at himself in confusion, "That's strange, my clothes feel tight, even my pants, whatever, I'll think about it after classes."

What he didn't know was that Ino heard him, "Why am I blushing at the thought of his tight pants, I like Sasuke, don't I!?" (A.N. Ah confused, teenage hormones, everyone has them at that age.)

Anyway, once fully clothed, though Naruto had to have his coat unzipped to breath, he says to himself, "I'm going to need a change of clothes after school, these things are too hard to breath!"

Now that perked Ino up, "A chance to get Naruto a different set of clothes and out of those ugly orange outfits, YES, I'll help him out, though knowing him he'll still want something orange..." In came Ino the fashionista, her mind going a mile a minute with ideas for Naruto's new look to go with his awesome new body.

During her train of thought, Naruto came rushing out, grabbing a slice of bread in his mouth, along with his keys, seeing Ino's thinking face, he knows someone will be in trouble for shopping, Naruto grabs hold of Ino, who was still stuck in her "Naruto's new clothes" mode, never noticing being put over Naruto's shoulder, once Naruto locks up, he starts running down the street for the academy.

The running was what jogged Ino out of her thinking, looking around, Ino see's she was being carried by Naruto, who accidentally had his hand on her ass, which caused the girl to blush, "NARUTO, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!"

They were a few feet from the Academy's entrance, when Ino ended up braining Naruto over the head, causing him to fall on his face and tossed the girl off his shoulder, allowing her to land on her feet, only her face was red, with Naruto ending up at her feet, looking up with a welt, Naruto says in pain, "What the hell was that for, I only wanted to make sure we weren't late for class!"

Ino just huffed and looked away, "That was for touching my butt and manhandling me, don't you know you're supposed to handle a lady delicately." It wasn't a question but a fact for Ino.

Naruto sitting up, looks left and right says out loud, "A lady, where!?" "WHAM!" Causing him to imprint his face into the ground again due to putting his foot in his mouth.

Ino, her fist smoking, with a red face yells out, "JUST FOR THAT, I'M GONNA PICK OUT YOUR NEW CLOTHES, WITH YOU PAYING FOR THEM!"

Pulling his head out of the dirt, Naruto asks, "Huh, why!?"

Ino, leaning forwards with an angry look says to him, "Huh, did you say something!"

Knowing he wasn't goanna win, since he didn't want to get hit again, he merely looks away and scratches his nose nervously, "N-No, not a thing!"

Ino straightens herself up, dusting her clothes off and says with a smile, "Good, wait for me at the entrance here, then we'll begin the hunt for your new look."

Knowing better than to question the girl, Naruto suddenly realizes something, "Oh man, I'M the poor soul to be tortured by Ino's shopping, Shikamaru was right, women are troublesome!" The poor boy finishes with waterfall tears.

Which starts the beginning Naruto's new life, though the question is, what will happen during the next full moon. But before that he would have to survive the day before Ino sinks her claws into him.

Ino walks off leaving Naruto to pull himself together. Looking up Naruto watches Ino walk away. "I really need to get out of this. I could skip class." He says to himself as a shadow is now looming over him. Slowly Naruto turns around to find Iruka standing behind him with rope in his hands.

"What was that Na-ru-to?" Question Iruka as he pulled on the rope in his hands as he wraps the boy up in it. Naruto has tears streaming down his cheeks as he had been hogtied by his sensei and is now being carried in like a bag of potatoes.

Iruka make his way to his classroom. Out in the hallway he can hear his students fighting and talking. Mostly the girls fighting over his raven hair student Sasuke Uchiha. The last of the Loyal Uchiha's that our a live and living in the village. Iruka just sighs as he throws Naruto into the classroom as the boy lands into his seat in the back room away from everyone.

All eyes turn his way as he is fighting to break free of his bindings. Just as Naruto gets the rope in his mouth, he begins chewing on it and to the shock and amazement to everyone in the classroom Naruto was now free and spitting out the piece of rope in his mouth.

"Man that stuff tastes nasty. When was the last time you washed that rope Iruka-sensei?" Question the blonde as he was now throwing the rope to the front of the class as Iruka pulled himself back together.

Inside Naruto's mindscape the Kyubi just watched on smirking. _**'If only these fools knew what was going to happen in the coming days.'**_ He thought to himself as he watched the werefox run wild outside of his cage.

Kiba turned to Naruto and smirked. "So did you chicken out on going to training ground 44?" He question the blonde.

Naruto glares at the brown hair boy as his puppy crawls into his jacket crying. "No, Kiba I didn't chicken out like you did. I went out there and something bit me." Said Naruto as Kiba glared back.

This made Shikamaru and Shino look over at Naruto. "What do you mean something bit you?" Asked Shikamaru as he was up from his nap.

"Like I said. I was wondering around the training ground when I bumped into something and it bit me. After that I went home, and I got a fever and passed out. When Ino showed up this morning I didn't know I had been sleeping for 3 days straight." Said Naruto now looking a little annoyed. He held up his arm and you could see on his jacket where something had bit him and some old blood.

"Did you even clean it out?" Asked Kiba as he was shocked as he didn't smell the old blood right away.

Naruto glares at him. "Yeah. Kiba I cleaned it out when I got home and wrapped it. I just haven't checked the bandages as for Ino was pounding on my front door and didn't give me any time to look over the bite mark." He said with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"How about we check it when we break for lunch. My mom is coming by to give Akamaru a pill and she can look it over." Said Kiba as all the kids nodded their heads and looked down at the bottom of the classroom as Iruka was getting things together to begin class.

Time had gone by really slow in Naruto's eyes. As to the others their morning had flown by. But for our blonde he was having a little more trouble then normal to sit still in class and he just wanted to be outside running and just enjoying the warm sun on his face. Not in a stuffy room with a bunch of people that didn't really like him. Besides the few friends he did have. The lunch bell had finally gone off and all the kids had made a mad dash for the classroom door as Naruto open the window next to his desk and jumped to the tree that was next to the window. He sat on the branch as he waited for the others to show up at the base of the tree. One by one Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru had shown up and Naruto climbed down when they saw Tsume walking over to them.

"Hey pup." Called Tsume as she saw Kiba.

Kiba walked up to his mom grinning. "Hey mom." He said.

Tsume looked over at the boys behind her son and saw Naruto. She smiled to herself. _'At lease my pup is making friends with him.'_ She thought to herself. But her thoughts where interrupted as Kiba asked something. "What was that?" She asked him.

Kiba huffed. "I asked if you could look at Naruto's arm. He was bitten by something over 3 days ago and he said he had a fever and has been sleeping for the past 3 days. So that is why he hadn't been at school." He told his mother.

Tsume raised an eyebrow to this. As long as she could remember. Naruto has never gotten sick and that boy has gone though hell and back and has been in pretty much prefect health. "Sure. Let me see his arms." She says as she walks over to the only blonde in the group of boys.

Ino watches as she is off eating lunch with Hinata as she didn't feel like chasing after Sasuke today. Something deep inside of her screamed to flow the other blonde. But what she didn't know.

"Okay pup take off that jacket and let me see your arms." Orders Tsume as she notices that everything that Naruto is wearing is too small for him. He does as she orders and removes his jacket and she sees the bandage on his arm. She reaches for his arm and slowly she removes the bandage and the smell of old blood is strong on the wrappings. But once she has it all off there is just a small scare of wolf bite on his arm.

"Where did you get this bite from?" Asked Tsume as she was kicking into mother mode.

Naruto looked at her a little nervous. "I when to Training ground 44 the other night after Kiba dared me. I slipped and bumped into something and it bit me, and I went home clean it up. Got sick and slept for 3 days." He explain.

Tsume turned and glared at her son. It promised him he was going to be in for it once he got home that afternoon. "Well it looks like its pretty much all healed up. You should be fine form now on. But next time you should have gone to an adult to have had this checked out. For the animal that bit you could have been sick, and you could have ended up worst or even dead from the bite." She told him as Naruto and the other boys just paled at the idea of dying from a bite.

"I'll go to Jiji next time." Said Naruto as he knew Tsume knew who he was talking about.

"Good. Now you pups better eat something and return to class." Ordered Tsume as she watches the boys run off. _'I thought I killed the last wolf in the forest?'_ She thought to herself as she left to visit the Hokage to let him know of the latest of Naruto's injuries and where he got it. Just something about left her feeling unsettled. But it might just be that a new wolf pack might have gotten into the village and no one in her clan smelt them.

The hour of Naruto's doom had finally drawn, and he stood outside the Academy waiting his date with the fashion demon of Konoha Ino Yamanaka. "Why am I still waiting here?" He asked himself as he looked to the village planning to make a break for it.

"For you know better and also know I would hunt you down and make you buy me a few outfits for wasting my time as well." Came the voice of Ino from behind him as he turn to see her stand there with her hand on her hip.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at her. "Fine whatever. Come on let's get this over and done with." Said Naruto never knowing these would be his famous last words to her.

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

**Next time we find out how Ino changes his outfit and what will happen on his first full moon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the R&R everyone.**

**Like always I do not own Naruto.**

**It appears that people are hoping for this story to be come a harem story. I'm not sure if I am taking it towards a harem. I know I do want Naruto paired with Ino. Also I don't think I going to do any gender bends like I do in my other stories. For I will ask Do anyone want Haku or Gaara as a Girl. Please let me know and if I do take it too a harem. I will put a list of girls and have people vote for who will be in it.**

**I have posted a poll on my profile for this story if it should be a harem or straight just Ino. I forgot to put that. I am also open for suggestions. I know I do want Naruto paired with Ino for sure. For that is one of the pairings I do like. I know we have the Hinata shippers and so on. I am trying not to do to many Gender bends even though those are my favorite to do. For I thought about adding a female Gaara but that is up for debate and fell free to let me know in the comments or if I need to add more names to the list to be voted on.**

**Chapter 2**

"Ino before we go to some of your favorite stores. I only have few places I am able to shop." Said Naruto as he turns away from the platinum blonde girl.

Ino glares at him. "Well if you stopped pranking half the village. Maybe half the store owners would be a lot nicer to you." She scolded him.

'_Yeah keep telling yourself that. Believe that's the reason you see people treating me like shit.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he head to one of the stores that Choji's mom owns. Chichi Akimichi stood behind the counter as she saw Naruto and Ino walk into her store.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Ino-chan." Said Chichi as she walks up to the children with a smile.

Naruto grins at the large woman before him. "Hi Chi-chan." He told her as he walks up to her for a hug.

Ino watched the two interact with each other as she fallows after her fellow blonde up to the large woman for a hug as well. "Hello Chi-mama." She told her childhood friend's mother.

"What brings you two here?" Question Chichi as she eyes them both.

"Naruto had a growth spirt and I'm going to make sure he is wearing something normal and not that orange monster he loves so much." Said Ino as she makes a face at his orange jumpsuit.

"Hey! Orange is awesome." Defended Naruto as he was now pout as he watched the large woman now laughing at him.

"Well your more then welcome to fine something here for him." Said Chichi as she went back behind the counter.

**Outside of Akimichi Rose**

Outside of Akimichi Rose stood Hinata as she watched from outside of the store though the window as Ino held up different color shirts to Naruto.

'_Nooo…. How can Ino-san be doing this to me?'_ Question Hinata as she watched hew new blonde hair rival for the one, she loves.

**Inside the store**

Out of the corner of her eye Ino caught the sight of an indigo hair girl watching from outside of the store at here shoving shirts into Naruto's arms. "Here go try these on." She ordered him.

"Yeah fine whatever." Said Naruto as he turned away from her walking to a dressing room that Chichi set up for him

Ino moves around the store and out the open door to where Hinata doesn't see her as she sneaks up behind the shy Hyuuga heiress. "What are you doing Hinata?" Asked Ino with a smirk.

"Eep!" Escapes Hinata's lips as she spins around and faces Ino with her cheeks now a bright scarlet color that Ino has ever seen in her life. "I-I-I j-just wa-wanted to see what you and Naruto-kun are doing?"

Ino nods her head to this. "All I am doing is helping him find something new to wear. If you want to help. All you have to do is ask." She tells the shy girl.

"Ano. Why are you h-helping him?" Question Hinata feeling less nervous.

Ino stood there for a few seconds not really sure why herself about why she was helping the blonde hair misfit from their class. "I'm not sure. But you know he would look better in something better then always in that orange monster of an eyesore he is always wearing and if he truly wants to be a shinobi might as well now get him up to pare with what to wear and what not to wear." She told the indigo hair girl.

Hinata nodded her head and fallowed Ino into the store just as Naruto walked out of the dressing room with black cargo pants with a few dozen pockets and a skintight black shirt with a fishnet shirt over it. He looked at both girls with a slight grin. "What do you two think?" He asked them.

Both girls had a slight blush on their cheeks as Chichi walked up behind them. "I think that suits you quite well Naruto-kun." She told the orange loving boy as he handed him a black duster with an orange Uzumaki swirl on the back of it and a black cloth headband with the same orange swirl.

Naruto tried it on and looked himself in the mirror grinning at the look. Hinata blushed a little more as she looked around the store and saw an orange bottom-up shirt and walked over and grabbed it and came back over to him. "Here try this on over the black shirt and fishnet." She told him without the stutter. Something had come over her that she felt calm for once. Maybe just maybe she was getting over her fear and becoming a little stronger.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan.," Said Naruto as he was now grinning as he slipped off the duster and put the shirt on leaving it up button. He looked at the three standing behind him for the seal of approval about his new look as he slipped on black ninja boots.

Ino grinned at the new look. She liked it and it suited him oddly well. Hinata was liking this look as well. Chichi was happy to see that Naruto had made a couple of friends that are willing to help him.

"You look good for once Naruto." Said Ino as she grinned.

"Y-You look real-really nice Naruto-kun." Said Hinata felling a little nervous and her cheeks heating up a little more.

"I think we have your new look Naruto-kun. Come by tomorrow and I'll have several sets ready for you. For now I just have two of those jackets and three cargo pants and four of each of those shirts and I want to at lease give you two weeks' worth of clothing. I know how you with training are, so I want to make sure they hold up, so I have to add seals to the others as I have already added to these ones." Said Chichi as she smiled at the blonde hair misfit of Konoha. She has always been fair to the boy for she always had a felling that he was the son of her late teammate Kushina Uzumaki and she would do anything for her late best friend.

Naruto bowed to the large woman and smiled up at her. "Thank you, Chichi-chan., Are you going to put it on the old man's tab?" He asked her. She nodded at this and he sighed in relief for he wasn't sure he was going to have enough for everything he bought here today.

**Across the Village at the Yamanaka Compound**

Ino's father was standing the in the family home looking over at his wife with a nervous expression on his face.

"Inoichi what is troubling you?" Asked Usagi Yamanaka wife of Inoichi and mother of Ino.

Inoichi looked over at his wife. He slowly let out a sigh before he spoke. "It is the family curse. I am worried about it might not skip Ino-chan." He told her.

Usagi looked over at her husband with fear in her eyes. "What do you mean your not sure that it will skip Ino-chan?" She question. "Didn't it skip you?"

He nodded to this. "Yes, it did. Skip me. But it is rare to skip two or three generations. How Ino turn 10 not that long ago we should begin to start seeing signs if it will come to pass." He told his now worried wife.

"How could your great-great-great-great-great grandfather be so foolish to piss of an old Gypsy when he was a boy. To curse his family with the mark of the werecat of all things." Said Usagi as she let out a sigh. She was told the family curse the moment she married her husband and became pregnant with Ino. For there might be a chance of that curse fallowing their child. "At what age does the curse take full hold of the person?" She question him.

Ino turned and pulled an old bookstand in the living room. Flipping though a couple of pages he found what he was looking for. For his great grandfather many times over had kept a details dairy of the transformation of his children that where effected by the curse. "It states here that it will take full effect during the first full moon of their 12th year of their life. But also a strong alpha could affect it and cause the transformation to haven't quicker. But there isn't any "Alpha's" in her class and the Inuzuka heir isn't nothing more then a beta or omega at best." He told his wife trying to reassure her. "All we must do is watch for a marking to appear on his left shoulder of a cat claws."

Usagi just nodded her head to this. She was worried for her baby. She knew her class had several strong boys and only two came to mind. One being the so-called Rookie of the Year and The Dead last for that boy seem to be more then what he let on.

**Later that evening**

Ino had finally gotten home from her shopping trip with Naruto and Hinata. He was surprisingly not as stupid as she believed him to be. He had walked her home and then walked Hinata home for when they had finished shopping it was already late and it wouldn't look to well that two clan heiress walking alone home. So he took it upon himself to escort them both to their clan estates before making his way home.

"I'm home." Said Ino as she walked into her family home.

"Hello sweetie." Called Usagi from the kitchen as she was making dinner for her family.

"Hello Princess. Your getting home kind of late today?" Question Inoichi as he watched his daughter put her bag down and walk into the kitchen towards her parents as they had been chatting about the family curse all afternoon and evening.

She smiled at both of them. "Well yeah. I had to help Naruto find something better to wear beside that ugly monster of an orange jumpsuit he loves so much." She told them both.

Inoichi looked at his daughter a little puzzled. "What do you mean you had to help him?" He asked her.

Ino sighed. "Well yesterday after school Iruka-sensei asked me to go and check on Naruto to find out why he hadn't shown up for class for the last three day for Iruka-sensei couldn't do it himself for he has been busy with teacher meetings and after the meetings he helps out at the Hokage Tower. So how we don't live that far from Naruto he figured I would be the best bet to ask. So this morning I left a little early so I wouldn't be late and went over to Naruto's house. When he open the door after I was knocking like for five minutes he was standing there in his boxers." Said Ino as her father was turning a little red for, he was a little upset that the boy would open the door dressed only in his underwear.

His wife walked up to him and placed her gentle hand on his shoulder to calm him down before he went over the boys house to yell at him. "Go a head and tell us what else happen sweetie." Said her mother.

Ino nodded. "When he open the door that way. His boy wasn't like weak looking. He was built more muscles and his boxers seems to be a little small for him. When I asked him why he hasn't been in class for three days he looked at me in shock and told me. He had a fever and been sleeping for three days straight thinking he had only slept one day. I told him to hurry up and get dress so we wouldn't be late." She told her parents.

"Did he tell you what brought on this "fever"?" Asked Inoichi as he was now worried. For he knew Naruto has never gotten sick for the fox sealed within him had always made sure the boy was in pretty much always in prefect health even after beatings the boy would bounce back in a day or two.

Ino frowned at her father. "I was going to get to that." She told him as she kept talking. "When he came back his clothes where too thigh for him and I was shock to see he has a growth spurt and after seeing that I got lost in thought that he would need help with shopping and during that time he picked me up and ran us both to school and when we got there I hit him over the head. Oh before I forget I did ask what caused the fever and he said he got bitten by something in Training ground 44. I guess he and Kiba had a bet to go there a couple days ago and Kiba chicken out or more likely his mother threaten him, and he didn't show up and Naruto went all alone and he said he slipped and bumped into something and it bit him. What I saw and overheard from Kiba's mom during lunch was he got bit by a wolf. She didn't seem to happy about it." Said Ino as she studied her parent's faces before her.

"Well Tsume don't like haven't wild packs of wolves running around the village for about 15 years ago several children went missing by wolf attacks and her clan and several members of our clan and the Nara, Akimichi clans had gathered together and hunted down the pack that was hiding in the Forest of Death and wiped them all out." Said Inoichi as he remember his father and him being part of that hunt.

"Yes, that was a frightening time. For it was around the time the second war ended and the third war was about to begin." Said Usagi as she remember that night. For she had last her older sister to a wolf attack.

Ino looked at little shocked. "Really? There was wolf attacks like that within the village?" She asked her parents.

They both nodded her head. _'Yes, father was worried for it was drawing to much attention those that had been affect by the family curse had almost been caught during that time and blamed for the murders.'_ He thought to himself as the family worked hard to keep those affect caged and chained up in the basement of the main house.

"Wow that is scary to think about." Said Ino as she turned around to run up stairs to get clean up before dinner. As she turned around her father saw the marking, he feared on his daughter shoulder slowly appear. Something had trigged it to slowly being to appear now. After she was gone and out of hearing Inoichi turned to his wife with a frown marring his face.

"We have trouble." Inoichi told his wife.

Usagi looked over at her husband a little confused at first. "What do you mean?" She asked him.

"The marking is appearing." Was all Inoichi told her as she had the look of horror. So very soon they would have to tell their daughter the truth about their family curse.

**Hokage Tower**

Tsume Inuzuka stood before the 3rd Hokage. "Sir. We have trouble for Naruto has bite marks on his forearm from a wolf that he claims bit him three nights ago in the Forest of Death." She tells him as she frowns at him.

The 3rd Hokage looks at her with worry. "I thought your clan and the others had killed all the wolves in the Forest over 15 years ago?" He asked her as he now worried for his grandson.

"We did. We killed the pack of about 30 wolves that night." But we never found the den where the cubs were kept. So we could have missed a female with about maybe six or more cubs she was left to protect as the others hunted." Said Tsume as she felt upset and guilty.

"It is strange that they kept quiet and low key for this long." Said the 3rd Hokage as he studied the woman before him.

"Wolves are smart and can learn and adopt to anything to keep themselves and their young safe." Said Tsume as she was ready to set that whole train ground ablaze once and for all.

Sarutobi nodded his head to this. "Do you think your clan would be able this time to find the den?" He asked her.

Tsume shook her head no. "I have spent all afternoon and even until just a half hour ago there trying to track the pack that might be left. All I found is where Naruto was attack for there was some blood and his scent and the scent of the wolf and then it was gone. Like it learn to mask its scent." She told the aged man before her.

This made Sarutobi arch a brow to this. "That wolf was showing Intelligence on a human level. This could be very dangerous for those who go into that training ground. For now I will have the training ground closed off and have several Hyuuga's go with several of your clansmen to see if they can spot any tracks that your ninkin might have missed." He tells her as she nodded her head.

**With Hinata **

Naruto had dropped the girl off at her compound as the father was standing outside the walls waiting for her as she was late for her training and it was odd for the girl to not come right home from school. To just vanish after she finishes her clan training.

"Hinata." Said Hisashi as he narrows his eyes at the blonde hair boy walking with his daughter.

Hinata grows stiff and more nervous as she hears her father say her name and spots him waiting for her. But to her shock and surprise Naruto speaks up.

"I am sorry Hinata is coming home late Lord Hyuuga. She was with myself and Ino Yamanaka at Lady Chichi Akimichi's clothing stop aiding Ino-chan in helping me pick out proper attire of a young and up and coming shinobi like myself." Said Naruto.

This shocked all around him for he spoke in a way no one has ever heard him speak. For he has never shown any type of respect to anyone. Not even the Hokage himself has ever gotten his type of respect from the boy.

"Then you should have come straight here with Hinata and Miss Yamanaka and Informed me or her personal guard of this. For Ko has been seeking the entire village for Hinata." Said Hisashi as he glared at the boy before him.

"I am sorry for the trouble that I have cause for her and her personal guard. All I ask is to be forgiven as I didn't wish any trouble to befall my friend." Said Naruto.

'_So he sees Hinata and Ino as his friend.'_ Thought Hisashi as he turned around to walk back into the compound before stopping and once more looking at Naruto. "Make sure you or Miss Yamanaka don't let this happen again. Come Hinata you have training to do." He said as he vanished behind, he open gates as Hinata nodded her head and turned to Naruto.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow." Said Hinata and with that she runs into her family compound and to find her father stand there just waiting and watching.

"Why did you become friends with the Yamanaka heirs and young Uzumaki?" He question his daughter.

Hinata looked up at her father. "Today at lunch I became friends with Ino-chan and after school with Naruto as Ino-chan asked me to help her with Naruto-kun's new look. She didn't like his orange jumpsuit and he needed new clothing for he had grown overnight." She told her father.

Hisashi nodded his head and continued walking._ 'Minato your son looks just like you at this age. Will he grow up to be as strong as you and Kushina?'_ Hisashi question himself. For him and his late wife at been at Minato's and Kushina's wedding and once they had fallen the night of the Kyubi he had tried to take their son on. But he wasn't allowed but from the shadows he did as much as he could with helping the boy. He would make sure the boy had food and a roof over his head and money when he would need it. For the Hyuuga's managed several of the companies that Minato and Kushina had before they died and left to their son. Only several within the clan knew the truth and didn't see the boy as the beast but as the child cursed as they are with a seal that binds them. As he is bound to a beast they are bound to the main branch of their family.

**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

The werefox virus had done some wonders to the mindscape as it changed it form a dank and dreary old sewer to a lush and beautiful forest as he worked on fixing the boys mind and making him more cunning an intelligent. Something he was going to need when he undergone his first full moon and transformation into a werefox.

The Kyubi was proud of himself for fixing the virus and making it more intelligent and cutting back on the primal menace that it would normally be. For his jailer to be behaving as a primal and mindless beast once he turn wouldn't work very well for either of them for the villagers would demand his death even more so then what they already do now. It was a wonder the boy ever made it out a live on his birthday. Even the Kyubi wasn't a miracle worker. It must have something to do with his mother's bloodline of being an Uzumaki for they have insane healing and then add in the Kyubi. The boy was almost immortal.

"**You've done well with the boy." **The Kyubi told the virus as the werefox stood before the great nine tail beast.

"_I've only done as you have asked of me Master."_ Said the Werefox as it bowed to the mighty nine tails.

"**The full moon is three nights from now. The boy shall be able to handle his first change?"** Question the Kyubi for the beast did worry a little for his jailer for the child was still innocent even though he was forced to house him. He couldn't blame the boy for the burden that was thrust upon him just an hour after his birth.

"_He shall be fine. During his first change he shall me use both. For he must become one with me. After he must face his darkness. For if he doesn't the curse could drive him mad with blood lust. Even though you have changed his hunger for more towards animals. It will not stop him from going on a killing spree. That is what has happened to other werewolves in the past. This is where you must step in and guide the child. For it is you're the one hold his true feelings and holding his anger and hatred for others within yourself."_ Said the werefox as he toke on a more human from as it stood on two legs and hits paws became more human.

"**That shall be tricky for I know the child will be angry with me and focus all his anger and hate on me for a while."** Said the Kyubi as he looked into the shadows of his cage as he saw the black hair from of his jailer sleeping with golden chains, wooden chains, and vines wrapped around him. Naruto has three bloodline that the Kyubi has sealed until he is ready for the boy to have them. But the time seems to be drawing near. For the boy will need them to face his darkness and to keep his were side at bay. This shall be a long night for the Kyubi for he was going to set to work to allow these bloodline to awaken while the child sleeps.

**Naruto**

Naruto had gotten home and put away what he had gotten from Chichi along with some sleeping clothes that he can change into. He had some orange basketball shorts he could put on with a black tank top. He didn't feel like wearing his sleeping clothes just yet and he needed to go over his homework he had missed the past three days.

Sitting down at his small kitchen table Naruto puts his book back down and pulls out his books and notebooks with the notes that Hinata had given him and all his homework for the week.

"Man this is going to take all night to do." Naruto whined to no one but himself.

Just then there was a knock at his door. Looking up from his notes Naruto stood up and walked over to his door.

On the other side of the door stood the 3rd Hokage along with Tsume Inuzuka and along with his personal Doctor Washu Hakubi. She looked to be about 13 years old but was in her 30's maybe older with long hot pink hair and lime green eyes. No one really knew for she stayed in what she called her chibi form. Some believed her to be part of the Uzumaki family for she was from the Hidden Whirlpool village, but she would never talk about her past. All she would say. "A lady has a right to her privacy." A leave it at that.

Naruto slowly open the door and peeks his head out to see the old man. "Hey old man." Said Naruto as he saw the others.

Sarutobi smiled. "Hello Naruto. Do you mind if we come in?" Asked Sarutobi as he stood before the two woman and looked Naruto dead in the eyes.

Naruto moved away from the door and opened it all the way. "Yeah sure. But sorry for the mess. I haven't cleaned it for a couple of days. For I have been sleeping for three days straight for I had a fever the other night." He told the old man and the two women with him.

Washu studied Naruto. "How did you feel with the fever Naruto-kun?" She asked him as she walked up to him putting her hand on his forehead.

Naruto blinked a couple of times before he answered. As he needed to think for a couple a seconds. "Well after I cleaned and bandage my bite mark. I got really dizzy and sleepy and my body felt really warm. Before I knew it. I had passed out on top of my bed and woke up three days later to Ino pounding on my door and during the time I was sleeping I some how stripped out of my clothing and grew." He told him.

For fact Naruto was no longer 4'9 but about 5'3 maybe a little talker. But Washu would need to take him to the hospital for a better checkup.

"I can see that Naruto-kun. You don't look as small as you used to be." Said Sarutobi as the young boy just glared at his grandfather figure.

"Not nice old man. Not nice at all." Said Naruto as he sat back down at the kitchen table looking at his homework that he was really wanting to get started and over and done with. "So what brings you all by?" He asks as he looks over at Tsume Inuzuka.

"I reported to the Hokage about the bite mark on your forearm and he wanted your personal doctor to look at it." Said Tsume as he looked over at Naruto's still bandage forearm.

Naruto looked down at his arm and slightly frowned. As he had forgotten about it.

"You know Naruto-kun you hurt my feelings for not coming and seeing me right away. You could have gotten really sick and I would have never known. You know where I live, and you could have come to my home. Someone would have gone and got me if I was at the hospital." Said Washu with a small pout as she was making her eyes all watery.

Naruto couldn't help but blush and look away from Washu for her antics always made him feel guilty and weird in some ways. He never knew why.

"I'm sorry Little Washu-chan." Said Naruto looking sheepishly at her as he rubbed the back of his head.

Washu grins as she walks up to Naruto pulling him into a hug barring his face into her sizable chest. "That's okay Naruto-kun. I forgive you this time." She tells him letting him go. "Now go sit down. So I can look at that bite mark on your forearm." She tells him as the others in the apartment sweat drop at her antics.

'_Is she really a doctor?'_ Question Tsume to herself.

'_Lucky little bastard. She never does that with me.'_ Pouted Sarutobi as he envy the young boy before him.

**Elsewhere **

Somewhere in the Land of Moon a man with long white hair looks over to the south to where the Land of Fire is. "Something tells me I am missing something very perverted and someone important to me is a very lucky bastard." He tells himself as he is spying on the girls at the nude beach for his latest book.

**Back with Naruto**

Washu pulls out a scroll and unrolls it and focuses her chakra into it as a medical bag pops out and next it a laptop computer appears with two small dolls that look like her standing on each side of it.

Tsume was a little creeped out by the dolls.

"Alright Naruto-kun put your arm on the table so I can look it over." Says Washu as she had moved his books and homework and placed a white cloth down and put on blue gloves. Naruto does as he is told as Washu removes his bandages and sees that the bite mark is fully healed, and only thing left is the teeth markings where the beast had bitten him. "Hmm." Said Washu as she looked it over and typed something on her computer and pulled a camera out of nowhere and took several pictures of it.

"Well it healed nicely, and it appears you will have scares for once in your life. Which is odd, for you have never scared before." Said Washu as she pulls out a needle and several tubes. She was going to need to take several blood samples to make sure he didn't have any infections or anything in his blood. "I need you to hold still so I can get some blood samples to make sure you don't get sick." She tells him as she cleans his arms and draws several tubes of blood.

The Kyubi watches from within the boy and pushes forth his bloodlines and hides the werefox virus from the odd Pink hair doctor. He didn't trust her as far as he could hit her with his nine tails. For her chakra felt old then his fathers. _**'That damn women can be troublesome. For she isn't like all those other monkey's and I believe if anyone could find the werefox virus. She would be the one that could find it.'**_ He thought to himself as the virus hid in his cage with him.

"There that didn't hurt to badly?" Asked Washu as she grinned at the boy before her.

Naruto just smiled at her. "Nah it was fine Little Washu." He tells her. "So can I get back to my homework or is there something else that you all needed?" He asked them.

Tsume looked at Naruto with a little worry in her eyes. "Did you see what bit you?" She asked the boy as the Hokage and Washu looked into his refrigerator in cupboards to make sure he had food to eat. All they found was Ramen. Washu frowned as well as the Hokage as he motion with his hand as a Neko ANBU appeared before him. "Neko could you go shopping for Naruto-kun and get him about two months' worth of food. For he is growing, and he is going to be eating more. So that will last him about two weeks maybe three." He tells her as he goes back to listening to Tsume and Naruto talking.

"It was dark and all I saw was glowing yellow eyes and a yip growl as it bit me and ran off as I screamed at it." Said Naruto as he looked down at his hands a little sheepishly.

Tsume nodded her head. "Thank you, Naruto." She tells him as she turns to the 3rd. "That's all I needed Lord Hokage." She tells her leader.

He needs to her. "Very well. Well Naruto-kun we will take our leave and Neko will be returning shortly with some supplies for you. If you need anything else just let me know." He tells the young boy as he nods and goes back to his homework as the others let themselves out.

"I need to get to the hospital to run all these test to see what brought on that fever on. For that is not common with him." Said Washu as she was now frowning and had a hard look on her face as she was thinking and biting her thumb as she sunk into the ground with a pink swirl.

The Hokage just nodded his head as he walked back to the Hokage tower. He didn't feel like getting there quickly. He just wanted to enjoy the cool October night air as he figured he would finish a little bit of paperwork as he knew Washu would have a report to him very soon.

**Okay kits until the next time.**

**Naruto will have his first full moon and meet his tendent along with his new tendent. As well who will win the darkness or the light?**

**Please go to my profile and vote and add suggestions and I'll add it to the polls and I will close it by the 5****th**** or 6****th**** chapter for them I will start with pairings I think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oddly out of all my stories. This one that I adopted has became my favorite one. Its to the point I think about how I want to take each chapter and who I will focus on during that chapter.**

**T****he poll is going fairly well. I am glad Ino is at the lead. For I have chosen her as my female alpha to balance out Naruto. Where he is happy and good nature. Ino will be more the law in their relationship and with the other wives/girlfriends. For she will be the one to take lead if and when Naruto isn't around and shit hits the fan. Also I figure she would make a good alpha for she is going to be pretty much the only natural born were so far in the story. But I could always though in another one to just mess with people.**

**Anyways enough with me rambling. **

**Ino: Like always Fallen doesn't own Naruto or anyone one else form other anime/shows or whatnot that appears in this story.**

**Chapter 3**

**Full Moon Hijinx **

It was the day before Halloween and Naruto was sitting in class. He had caught up on his missing homework thanks to Hinata and surprisal Ino's help. Since that day Ino had to go and check up on our blonde misfit. She had grown close to him and what shocked the others. She had stopped her fangirling over Sasuke Uchiha.

In ways Sasuke was grateful for losing one of his fangirls. But also, he was a little upset for she is a clan heiress and of better breeding stock then the other girls that are chasing after. Granted a couple of them are from councilmen family or have claims to be related to nobles. But that was it, they where just claims and that wouldn't due for when he was ready to rebuild his clan. But that was something he would worry about once he was ready and much older for.

"So what are you going to be for Halloween?" Asked Naruto to the two girls that now joined his little group.

"Ano. I really haven't thought about it. For I have to take my little sister out trick or treating." Said Hinata as she was stuttering less and was blushing a lot less as well.

Kiba grinned at her. "Well I'm going as vampire."

Naruto laughed. "That is a fitting costume for you Kiba." He told the dog boy.

Kiba looked at him a little puzzled. "Why do you say that?" He question not knowing he was setting himself up for something.

Naruto grinned even more before he spoke. "For I always knew you sucked and by being a vampire your showing you suck even more." He joked as Kiba growled at him as the others just laughed at the lame joke.

"Well I'm going as little red riding hood." Said Ino as she was grinning. "All I need is a big bad wolf." As she said this, she was looking at Naruto.

Naruto for once caught on and looked over at Ino. "I really haven't thought about what I'm going to be for Halloween. But a werewolf sounds pretty awesome if you think about it." He said with a huge grin.

"Hey, Ino, why didn't you ask me to be your werewolf to go along with your costume?" Question Kiba as he was now pouting at the blonde girl before him.

Ino narrowed her eyes at Kiba. "Because you suck as a wolf and I think you would be a good vampire for you really do suck at everything you do." She told him as he was now in the corner pouting and drawing little circles with his finger as the others just laughed.

"Troublesome blondes." Sighed Shikamaru as he just listen to his friends plan out their night out.

Ino had gotten to talking to Hinata about what she should dress up as. As the boys talked some more and took it one step farther and did a henge into what he thought a werewolf looked like. Before everyone was a blonde with a small hints of orange fur werewolf with glowing crimson eyes and his clothes took on a tattered in ripped look to them.

"Wow man that is awesome." Said Kiba as he was shocked as what he was seeing. Even his puppy Akamaru was shocked at the sight before him. He barked at his human partner. Kiba looked down at the puppy. "What is that boy." He said at he paused and sniffed the air around Naruto. "What your right. He does smell like a wolf. Man Naruto I don't know how you do it but that is awesome."

Ino grinned. "Your going to look awesome in class tomorrow for the Halloween party. But do you think you can hold that henge all day?" She asked the blonde hair werewolf before her.

Naruto grinned at her. "Yeah. I'm able to hold it for about two days. I have tested out henge likes this before once we learned this in class last year." He told them all.

Not knowing what was going on inside his mind the Kyubi and the werefox both grinned. The boy without knowing it had an idea of what he was going to look like once to change the fallowing night. But they figure they would allow him his fun for once in his short Miserable life. But once 2am rolled around and the moon was at its highest. He was theirs and he might not like what was going to happen.

'_**Very soon brat we will meet, and you will understand what happen that accursed night.'**_ Thought the Kyubi to himself as he watched the chains, wood, and vines loosen on the dark part of Naruto's soul.

'_I hope his faith in this human child isn't wasted. For if he proves to be strong enough to overpower this curse, many great things lay ahead of him.'_ Thought the werefox virus.

The one that bite Naruto that night was the new Alpha born to the pack that was killed by all the shinobi 15 years ago. But during those 15 years of hiding and eating scraps and trying not to be caught the wolf had gotten weak and sick. This was her last chance at finding a mate or passing on her curse to a new alpha and by biting the boy. She had subconsciously made him the new alpha. Something that he would have to prove in time. For one other made it out that night 15 years ago and hungers for that title of Alpha.

**Back with the others**

"So we will all meet at Hinata-chan's compound and at 9pm we will send her sister off with Ko and go to the Halloween party at Ino-chan's parents are having." Said Naruto as he was looking forward to his first Halloween that he would be able to enjoy himself. For this henge no one would know its him and not have to worry about the candy being poisoned. But he would still take it to Washu. For the woman had an odd way of checking all the candy for the boy.

"Th-thank sounds great and I believe my father will be at the party. So I don't have to trouble anyone to walk me home afterwards." Said Hinata as she was a little nervous now.

Naruto grins. "It's no trouble walking you home Hinata-chan." He told her.

"Anyways Hinata. I think my dad asked your dad if you could stay over that night. For that what I was going to ask you." Said Ino as she smile at the shy heiress. During these past couple of days they had became the best of friends and oddly enough. If it wasn't for Naruto, they don't think they would have become best friends. Until maybe later in life.

As the group talked about Ino's family's Halloween party Sakura came walking around the corner of the Academy building. She saw Ino and Hinata sitting next to each other with Naruto laying down in front of them as they all chatted as the others made up the circle. She walked up to them.

"Hey piggy." Said Sakura as she was glaring at the blonde hair girl.

Ino looks up to see the pinkette. "What is it billboard brow?" She asked with annoyance lacing her voice.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the platinum blonde. "We missed you at the club meeting last night." She told her.

Ha. "Sorry Sakura I have better things to do with my time then chase some boy around." Said Ino. This shocked everyone as no one would have ever thought that Ino Yamanaka the President of the "We love Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club" would ever say that about the boy in a million years.

"Well I guess that mean Sasuke-kun is all mine then." Said Sakura with a smug smile on her face.

"I guess so. But have been questioning as of late if Sasuke is Gay for he never really talks to us and only ever stares at Naruto when he is in class." Said Ino as now Naruto is turning green and the other guys are paling at the idea of Sasuke checking them out. (You can blame that on some crazy sasuxnaru cmv that I even thought about that. YouTube a grand but evil thing at times.)

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MY SASUKE-KUN!" Screeched Sakura as she was now in Ino's face.

Ino now jumping to her feet let out a soft cat like growl as her eyes flash a slight yellow but one had to be watching to catch it and guess who caught it. Well three people did. But Sakura was still clueless to the danger she was in. "I will speak about anyone. Any way I please. For who do you think you are ordering me around?" She growled out.

"I am a daughter of a council member and I have ever right to order you around Ino Yamanaka." Said Sakura as she believe she held more power then the girl that stood before her.

"Ha. What a joke. DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH." Growled out Ino as her voice got louder as she was getting closer to Sakura. "I am a Clan Heiress. My father has a seat on the Shinobi council. A seat that once I come to age and take over as Clan head. I shall be taking over. For your mother seat. That is nothing to brag about. For she is voted in and you would never get that seat unless you get yourself voted onto the council. For you once your older will have to play the game of politics to have any power. Where I was like in Royalty was born into it." She told the pinkette as now Sakura was shocked by this. For Ino never rubbed her nose into her being an heiress when they used to be friends. But there was the key word use to be.

"I don't care. My mother still holds a good amount of power to make everyone's life hell." Said Sakura as she was now grinning at the others. _'Yeah she knows better then to cross me. All I have to do is tell mommy Ino is being mean to me and rubbing her heiress statues in my face and calling me names and she will be banned from all her favorite stores.'_ Her inner self thought smugly.

"You do forget that with Ino she has the Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and Hyuuga clan backing her family as they are all on the council and can destroy all of the civilian council with one move, right?" Question Naruto as the other just looked at him with shock. It appeared someone was listening in class for once. "What?" He asked.

"Troublesome. But he is right. If your mother and the Civilian council, make a move against Ino or her family. Our clans will step in and make a move that will not only destroy them but have them removed from office. For the councils where not set up to be used by their children to see whose held more power." Said Shikamaru.

Unknown to the kids Yoshino, Usagi, Chichi, and Tsume had come to tell the kids to meet at Ino's house after class was over to work on any last-minute costumes. For they knew Naruto would have some trouble and they wanted to help the boy. All the mothers stood there listening and proud of their children and of the blonde for they where right about what was said.

Tsume being to bold woman she is walked up to the kids as Naruto picked up on her scent way before Kiba did. "Hey, Kiba, your mom is here." He told the feral looking boy. Who in turn looked over Hinata's shoulder to see his mother walking up to them. He looked back down at the blonde laying on the grass with his eyes closed enjoying the warm sun on his face. "How did you know my mom was here?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto open one of his baby blues and looked at Kiba. "I could smell her." Was all he said as Tsume heard him and smelt herself. She didn't stink she just had a shower just two hours ago and all she had done so far was have tea with the other mothers.

The other mothers fallowed behind her for they allowed her to lead for they wanted to see how this all played out.

"The boys are right little girl. So just remember. We shinobi hold more power then what you civilians believe we do. For this is a military village. Not a civilian village and if your mother and the others don't like that. I'm sure I can pay a few Genin teams to pack up their shit for them to move to another village that is all civilian and they can deal with bandit raids every couple of days to weeks. As for living in this village they are safe from that worry. But the only thing they must worry about and fear is an attack form another village on our own." Said Tsume as she was glaring at the now frighten pinkette.

"N-no ma'am." Was all Sakura said as she ran away from the feral looking woman.

"Was it something I said?" Asked Tsume as she was grinning.

Kiba rolled around on the dirt laughing. "That was great mom. You knocked her down a few notches. She thinks her shit doesn't stink because her mother is on the civilian council and that she can get away with murder." He tells his mother.

"Well the girl is wrong. For how Naruto and Shikamaru pointed out. As well as Ino did. Her mom was elected in. As those who are Heirs will take over their parent's seat." Said Usagi as she walked up to the kids.

"Hey mom what brings you here?" Asks Ino was she was looking at all the other moms.

"Oh we came by to tell you all to come to our house after the academy lets out. For we are going to finish all your Halloween costumes and yes Hinata your father already knows, and your sister will be there for she wants to see what you pick out." Said Usagi as she smiles at the shy heiress.

"Thank you." Says Hinata as she stands to bow to the women before her.

Naruto grins. "I got my costume covered." He tells the others.

"Oh?" Asks Yoshino as she looks at the boy. "What are you going to be?" she asks him.

"I'm going to be the big bad werewolf to Ino's Little Red Riding Hood costume." Says Naruto as the mothers are snickering at this.

"Oh how cute." Says Chichi.

Naruto looks at her a little puzzled but doesn't say anything as Ino and Hinata both blush as they catch on to what Chichi is saying.

Just as Naruto is going to ask what makes his costume so cute the bell rings. There lunch break was over, and it was time to head back into the classroom to their awaiting teachers. One they all loved as the other they could really careless about. With that they say their goodbyes and leave the mothers to talk among themselves.

Chichi looks over at Usagi. "Its so adorable that they are doing a couples costume." She tells her longtime friend.

Usagi looks over at her friend and the other ladies. "It is very sweet and cute. I am happy that my little Ino-chan is now hanging out with true friends and not wasting her time with those fangirls. Those girls that chase after that bratty Uchiha boy are so toxic. It was to the point that Inoichi or me would have to drag a kicking and screaming Ino into the backyard to do any type of training and even then, we had to sweeten the deal to get her to do anything." She tells the others.

"It appears since that day she came into my store with Naruto. She has grown a lot. Even Naruto has grown a lot. He is acting years beyond his age and I think he will be good for the kids to have around." Says Chichi as she thinks back to that day the kids came in.

"If only he could get our lazy sons to train more. I would be happier." Said Yoshino as she is now grinning at a knowing Tsume.

"I agree and that pup has the air of an Alpha. That is something that will push my son in the future and if need be. I might have to have the boy kick my son's ass and prove the point of a natural born Alpha to a beta that parades around as an Alpha." Said Tsume as she is now thinking about the future of her clan and village.

The day flew by as the final bell of the day went off and all the Genin hopefuls ran out of the classroom. As for Naruto he left the same way he did during their lunch. For he didn't want Sasuke anywhere near him. With just that thought of the boy maybe liking him in that way. It frighten Naruto and he didn't like it one little bit.

**Hospital**

Washu sat in her own private lab in the basement of the hospital as she looked over all the bloodwork she had down on Naruto. "Okay my little guinea pig, what secrets are you hiding from me." She says to no one but herself.

"Washu you are the greatest." Says doll one

"Washu you will know all his secrets before the day is out." Says doll two.

Washu looks over at her two little dolls that she loves creeping people out with. "I know. For I am a super genius and with my help I will make Naruto-kun very strong. I don't give a damn what those old fools says. Sarutobi needs to replace his personal council for all they have done is bring this village to the edge of destruction more times then I care to think about." She tells them as she looks over the printout that is flowing out of her computer next to her. A mischievous slowly makes it way across her lips. _'This is just the thing I need. With this Naruto-kun will get what is parent's left him and I will be able to carry out what I promised Kushina-chan.'_ Washu thinks to herself as she stands up and walks over to another table and highlights what she needs and leaves her lab to rain down hell onto this village of damn fools. _'if only she had her other loved ones. They would aid her in her personal battle and war she was going to go thought for this boy she has grown to love for the past 10 years of his short and sad little life. All she was grateful for was that she was able to make him smile just a little during that time.'_

**Hokage's Tower. Hokage's office**

Sarutobi sits at his desk just looking at all the damn paperwork the civilian council and his elders are pushing on him just the day before Halloween. He was so wishing to have the say to take his grandson out and watch the children of the village run around and enjoy themselves as he used to in the days of old. In the days before he was forced back into office and before that horrible night a child of this village was forced to live with the most horrendous of burdens.

"Old man I have something I need to talk to you about." Said Washu as she comes up though his floor in a pink swirl of light with cherry blossom all around her.

He looks up form his paperwork. "You know Washu as your Leader you must show me some degree of respect." He tells her as he pushes his paperwork aside.

"The day you stop using that crystal ball to spy on the hot spring I will give you the proper respect." Washu tells him with a grin as she knows she has gotten him there. But when they are around others, she will respect him. But when they are alone like they are now she will be herself and put the old man in his place.

Clearing his throat and looking over to the left and right corner of his office and he can tell that his two female ANBU where ready to kill him. By what he could feel of their killer intent for him. "Washu what brings you to my office? For you never come unless I have to call for you or Naruto is hurt." He asks as he fells a little nervous now as he is worried for his blonde hair grandson.

Washu grins at the old man before her. "Naruto is fine. I am here to tell you what I found in his blood work and what I am about to tell you." She tells him as a wicked grin graces her lips. "It will rock the very foundation of this village and you will have to give over my student's family scrolls to her son. I don't give a damn you believe he is too young. For after that attack in the forest of Death. Naru-chan has awoken three bloodlines." She tells him as she watches his face.

The long-forgotten pipe falls out of Sarutobi's mouth as he looks at the pink hair chibi woman before him. He jade green eyes holding more power then he has ever seen before. "What do you mean three bloodlines and are you sure I have to tell him now?" He questions as he was hoping to push it off for along as he could. Maybe even make Jiraiya tell him.

"I believe by this very full moon. Like in many of the Uzumaki's in the past. His bloodline will awaken. For it is after the first full moon on their 10th year of life their bloodlines awaken. As for our little Naruto-chan. He hold three of the main families bloodlines. One that everyone only believe that the Senju's only held. But I can tell you. That isn't true. For there was about 15 Uzumaki's in their history that held wood release and they all belong to the main royal family. Then there are the chakra chains only believed that the woman of the main royal family could use but there where about 3 men that could use them as well. For they became the village priest or monks for they wanted to have children to pass on their bloodline limit to them as well. So it wouldn't end there. Then the rarest of them all the Poison Ivy bloodline release. With this bloodline limit Naruto becomes the very poison he can make from planets. Just from kissing him or just a touch, He can poison you and there would be no way of knowing and there isn't away to counter it. Unless he does it himself for you. That is way I told you, He will need to know who his parent's are and as his GODMOTHER I want to move him into his family clan estate that the civilian council along with your elders have been trying to break into for years. Don't lie to me for I know the truth for I have been watching them and have stopped them many times in the past and that Danzo doesn't care to much for me. An I swear to you if that mummy of a man doesn't stop trying to kidnap or poison the boy to make into his own weapon or tool. I will kill all the Elders. There will be nothing you can do to stop me for I hold more power then you or our Fire Lord. For he is the figure head I have running things for me as I am the one who calls all the shots from the shadows." Washu tells him as she was now standing before him as her adult self with some of her Goddess power rolling off of her. Her power is so insane that all the hidden ANBU and the little spies that Danzo has hidden in the office all fall like flies.

Sarutobi looks to his far left and far right to see two Root ANBU laying on the ground choking to breath as the two dolls that always appeared on Washu's laptop stand on their shoulders holding needles with something glowing green in them. "It appears your old friend has been spying on you once again and this is the last time my two dolls will take care of them. For here is all that Danzo has done in the shadows to the point of trying to black mail my puppet of a figure head to gain more power and to overthrow you as Hokage for he believes he is better suited then yourself. As well the files on your desk are under a jutsu that makes them copy themselves after every two hours if you don't finish the stack in the allowed time limit. This was set up to keep you busy so they can work in the shows to kill Naruto or kidnap him." She tells him as they both watch the stack of paperwork grow by a 100.

This all shocked Sarutobi as he looked over the files that Washu handed him. It had listed all those in the bandage man's pocket. "How did you get all of this?" Asked Sarutobi as he was pulled out of his shock.

"We gathered all of this." Said Doll one.

"We are just more then puppets and have free will to move around and do as we wish." Says Doll Two as they are now both on Washu's shoulder.

"They make the perfect spy's for who's going to pay any mind to two dolls that a child left laying around or some Root took away from a child Danzo bought or kidnapped. They are both easily overlooked and have been gathering intel for me for years. Enough to build the case that I give to you. Besides the files that my other puppet gave me." Washu tells him as there is a knock at the door.

"Enter." Said Sarutobi as he is trying to get over his shock at what was all given to him. He has missed so much in his blind faith he had in his former teammates and the people he asked to help aid him in running this village. A village that at the end of the day. He held all the power over. Not them even though those fools believe to be more powerful than him. The second coming as the second God of all Shinobi.

Entering his office was Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Commander Dragon, Ibiki Morino all important people and heads of his military branches.

Washu smirked as she kept her adult form as she turned to the men. "Good afternoon gentlemen. I am glad you all came when I called for you." She told them all as Sarutobi looked at her questioningly. "I sent for them for once I knew you had these files. You would be very busy with them doing your damn job and cleaning up the mess you allow to happen all those years ago as you took the hat of Hokage." She growls out as Sarutobi sits up straight and looks over at his four commanders.

"In this file are list of people who have been acting behind my back and of our Fire Lords back. They are to be brought in and question and depending on what they have done. They will either go to prison or be sentence to death." Said Sarutobi as each man straightens and looks at their leader with shock. For they never knew if this day would come.

"I do want you to make a point and have their executions done in public to stop the next fool form believing they are above my final word as the true Fire Lord." Said Washu as all the men look at her wide eyed. They believe her to be some insane woman that Anko and the other Ice Queens just hung out with.

But the air of power and royalty did come off of her in waves as she stood before them and they could tell she was the one that did hold all the chips and that the man they believe to be their Fire Lord was just some fool she allows to live the good life as she does as she wishes as for that man has to report to her and if by what they just seen. If he steps out of line. She will just end his life and replace him with the next fool wanting an easy job.

**Naruto and gang**

Unknown to Naruto and the others their lives where going to change here shortly. But for now they all just wanted to have a good time and plan out what they wanted to do for Halloween.

"Hinata I think you look lovely are a water fairy." Said Yoshino as she finishes the girl's powder blue skirt.

Hinata blushes as she looks down at the Nara clan's mother. "Than-thank you." She told her with a bundle of nerves.

"Oh sister. Please stop being so shy. She is right you do look lovely as a water fairy." Said Hanabi as she looks down at the dark angel costume that Chichi is helping her with. "I'm going to look cool tomorrow for class." She says with a grin.

"Y-yes the Dark Angel of our clan." Said Hinata with a giggle. "As I am just a fairy that will protect and gift you with a wish." She tells her sister.

Naruto looks over at the girls and smiles. "I'm glad we are all going to have fun tomorrow night." He tells them as he puts on the pants and shirt that Tsume gives him. She put fake blood on them and had her ninkin shred them up to look like he had transformed in them to a wild beast that is a slave to the fool moon.

"I'm glad pup. All you kids do need to have some fun and cut loose." Said Tsume as she is grinning at the blonde before her.

Ino comes walking into the room with the others as her mother fallows behind her. She has on a white blouse with puffy sleeves and a crimson skirt and black stockings and black ninja heels. What finished her look off was the crimson hood cloak she is wearing with the basket in her hands. Her mother had pulled her hair into twin braids and Ino was loving the look. She looked like a girl from a small farming village.

"Wow Ino you look great. If your parent's have a costume contest, I think we will win." Said Naruto as he was now putting on a spiked collar with a chain leading from it. Something that was a little bit of a surprise to the others.

Ino smiles and blushes a little see too that his shirt is unbutton and the spiked collar and chain with the black jeans that have blood and cuts all over them made him look hot and kind of like those skater boys she saw in a few of her fashion magazines. "Thank you, Naruto." She tells him as she walks past him to Hinata.

"My baby is growing up." Says Usagi with a single tear rolling down her cheek to the other mothers at they all share a knowing looks.

Just as they finish everyone's costumes a knock is heard at the door. Outside of the Yamanaka clan compound is Washu standing next to her is the 3rd Hokage as he has a silver hair ANBU holding a massive scroll standing behind him.

"Are you sure the boy is here?" Asked Sarutobi as he was a little nervous about what's to come.

Washu looks down at him from the corner of her jade green eyes. "Yes, he is with his friends."

"Why do you want to do this here and now? Why couldn't we do this in my office without everyone around?" Question Sarutobi as he didn't know how the mothers would react to this or the fact that he hid this from them for so long.

"Pay back is a bitch as the boss your screwed." Said Washu as she just grins wickedly at the old man next to her.

As he was going to speak the door opens. "Oh hello Hokage-sama. Little Washu." Said Usagi as she steps aside to allow them into her home. Forgive me but I wasn't expecting anyone to come by and my husband isn't home right now. As I and the others are finishing the children's costumes for Halloween." She tells them as she leads them to the others in the living room.

As they walk into the living room, they find Ino and Hinata on either side of Naruto as they both chat with the boy as the other boys watch on and chat among themselves.

Chichi looks up from her cup of tea as she hears someone is walking into the living room with Usagi. "Little Washu-sensei?" Questions the larger woman.

All the kids stop talking as they look to the newcomers and wonder what is going on for the Hokage looks a little green and the pink hair woman has a devilish grin on her face. One that reminds them a lot of Naruto when he is up to something.

"Hey little Washu, Old man." Said Naruto as all eyes go to the blonde hair boy in the room as he just addressed their village leader so casually.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Said Sarutobi with a grandfatherly smile.

"Hello, my Naru-chan." Said Washu as she walks up to the boy and pulls him into a bone tight hug.

Naruto smiled as he returned the bone crushing hug.

"Umm. Sensei it is a pleasure to see you and all. But what brings you here today?" Asked Chichi as she was now walking over to her sensei.

Washu smiles as she looks over at the Hokage as the old man looks to have aged about a hundred years in just a few seconds.

"We came here looking for young Naruto. For it is time for him to learn the truth about everything and with his friends around. I felt it would better aid him to understand why I never told him about what I'm about to say now." Said Sarutobi as all the women look at the Hokage in wonder as all the kids gather around their blonde hair friend as Washu had let him go and he was now once again sitting with Ino and Hinata.

"Okay. But what is it that you need to tell me Jiji?" Asked Naruto as he was a little scared.

With a heavy heart and a sigh the old Hokage sat down before the boy. "I am here to tell you about your parents and once's you understand why. I will tell you when it is just you and I about something else a burden that was thrust onto you at a very young age." He told the young boy before him.

Inu as he held onto the very large scroll couldn't help but notice the two crest on it. Those two crest belong to his late sensei and his beloved wife. He looked to Washu and to his leader. But with his mask on The Hokage couldn't see the questioning look as for Washu was able to see though it and nod her head to his unspoken question as she could see a tear slid under the mask of the young man behind the Hokage.

"What I am about to say to you Naruto is of most importance and once it is made known I will have to make sure you are being taken care of better then what I have done for you thus far." Said Sarutobi as all the mothers had a puzzled look as the children don't have a clue what's going on. Well maybe one does but it's too troublesome.

"Troublesome. You're here to finally tell Naruto that his father was the 4th?" asked Shikamaru as the others looked at him with shock.

Sarutobi smiles with a slight chuckle. "My boy in time you will surpass your father. But yes, I am here to tell Naruto his father is in fact was Minato Namikaze and his mother was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. They both passed on the night he was born." He said with a sad smile.

Naruto looked shocked at his Jiji for never telling him until now. But why now? That was the question racing though out his mind. "Why Jiji? Why tell me now? I have been asking you for years who my parents were?" He almost yells but calms himself down as Ino pulls him into a hug. She slowly rubs circles on his back to calm him to make his ache and pain hurt a little less.

"I didn't want to tell you until I knew you were able to protect yourself. But something has happened, and my hand was forced." Said Sarutobi as he looks at Washu as he is now glaring at the pink hair woman.

"What has happened that you must now tell him of his mother?" Question Usagi as she wanted to know what is going on.

"I ran a rainbow of blood work on Naru-chan here to test him for everything after he was bitten by a wolf in training ground 44. I wanted to make sure he would be alright. As I was running the test something interesting popped up and it was what made this all happen." Said Washu as all eyes are on her now.

"What was it?" Asked Yoshino as she wanted to know.

"Young Naruto will be awakening three of his families bloodline limits after the full moon. One of those bloodline limits can be very deadly." Said Sarutobi as he tried to figure out who to explain it.

"The three I found where chakra chains, wood release, and finally poison ivy. Poison Ivy hasn't been seen since the first shinobi world war and with him awakening it. I do hope Kushina brought everything about it with her. If not. I have my work cut out for me. For I will have to go through my library I brought with me from Uzu before it fell." Said Washu as if she was talking about the rain.

"But isn't the wood release a Senju bloodline?" Asked Choji as he was very confused.

With a grin Washu answered him. "No my dear boy. There were several Uzumaki's of the main royal family that could use that bloodline. Naruto here is just lucky to be able to use three of them. It has never happened before. Only once did one member was able to use two but the second one was still very weak. SO in time I am willing to bet Naruto here will surpass his predecessors. But that is if he is trained right." She finished as she was now glaring at Sarutobi.

The man felt so small and tiny under her weighted gaze.

Tears slowly rolled down Naruto's cheeks. He had heard in history class about the two and how they went down fighting the rampaging fox. With Kushina's chain's Minato was able to kill the beast.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Question Naruto not knowing if he could take anymore.

Washu was in front of him. Her eyes had softened a lot as she took his hand. "I as named your Godmother as for I was your mother's sensei and also from her village. She knew if anything would happen to her that I would take care of you. Something that I should have been allowed to do. But No the elders felt it wouldn't be wise to allow me an outsider near "there weapon"." She complain as Naruto looked at confused as how she was complaining about him being a weapon.

"What do you mean 'There weapon'?" Question Naruto.

"That is something that is classified, and we will talk about later." Said Saruboti as he was now glaring at Washu. Who was just smiling.

"Also you have a Godfather. He was Minato's sensei and a pervert to boot." Said Washu as she seemed annoyed.

"Please don't allow that man around Naruto." Said Chichi. "He is a good boy and we do not need Jiraiya making him into a mini him."

Naruto looks at all the mom's. "But I want to know all the family I have left." He said with tears. Those baby blues made all the moms hearts melt right before him.

"Fine. But if he tries to make you do any peeping on anyone with him as he calls 'research' let us know and we will handle him." Said Yoshino as she was now holding a cast iron frying pan.

**At the edge of the land of fire**

Jiraiya is sitting in a tea house writing his book when he had a bad feeling run though his body. _'Feels like someone walked across my grave.'_ He thought to himself as he finished his book to send it off to his publisher.

**Back in Konoha **

"I have sent word for Jiraiya to return to the village." Said Sarutobi as he looked at the ladies in the room. He held up his hand before they could say anything to him. "Naruto needs to begin his training in Fuinjutsu. For that was part of his clan's blood and he will surpass Jiraiya by the time he is a Genin." He told them as the women nodded their heads to this. They remembered how Kushina was so skilled at it and how she showed Minato and even Jiraiya a thing or two about the art of sealing.

"Cool." Said Naruto as he is smiling.

"Naruto we will be moving you into your mother's family home. It is over by the old Senju estate." Said Washu as she is now grinning. "I might have to send word to our other student Tsunade." She thought out loud as she looks at Sarutobi as the women look at Washu.

"Ano. Washu-sama. Ho-how is Lady Tsunade your student?" Asked Hinata as she was wondering for the woman before her was very young.

Washu grins at the young Hyuuga heiress. "My dear. I am over 3000 years old. But I look good for my age." She tells the kids. As everyone falls over freaking out.

"HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU SO OLD?!" Yelled Naruto as he was shocked at the woman next to him.

Washu just grinned. "That is my little secret." She tells him with a wink.

As everyone settled down and the mothers with the help of Washu they finished all the kids outfits and went home for dinner.

"Naruto tonight you will be staying with me." Said Washu as she had taken the scroll form Inu a couple of hours of ago as he needed to have a long talk with his leader about being lied to about his sensei's son not being dead like he was originally told that horrible night.

"Yeah sure Washu-baa-chan." Said Naruto as now Washu was crying big fat tears as they stream down her cheeks.

"Why don't you call me Washu-nee-chan?" Washu askes Naruto as he grins at her.

He returns her grin with his own devilish grin. "You said your older then Jiji that makes you baa-chan." He tells her as she pouts at him.

"I'm not going to win, here am I?" Washu asked him.

"Nope." Was all Naruto saying as he runs out of the house. He is ready to return home with his Godmother. His new baa-chan.

**Halloween Morning Ninja Academy **

Naruto walks up to the smell of food being cooked coming from the kitchen. He slowly sits up in bed and looks around the white room he is in. The bed is very soft and there is a desk in the corner with his clothing folded on top of it and next to it was his costume that he is going to wear that day. Slowly he gets up and looks up at the clock to see it is only 7:30am. "I've got two hours before I need to be in class." He says to himself as there is a knock on the door.

"Naruto." Came the soft voice of the girl that lives with Washu. "Breakfast is ready." She tells him though the door.

"Okay thank you Sasami-chan." Calls out Naruto as he jumps out of bed and goes to the bathroom that is connected to his bedroom to get a nice hot shower before he goes down for breakfast. After about 20 minutes Naruto walks down the stairs to find Sasami and Washu having breakfast.

"Morning baa-chan. Morning Sasami-chan." Said Naruto.

The now named Sasami giggles as she watches Washu fall forward and almost hit her head on the table.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Said Sasami as she smiles at him.

"Morning Naru-chan." Says Washu as she goes back to eating her meal.

Naruto sits down as Sasami has already set him a place at the table and he begins eating his breakfast.

**Inside his mindscape**

"**These two woman are more powerful then my father. If they where around they might have stopped his accursed mother." **Said Kurama as he watches the girl with pink eyes and teal hair going down her back in two ponytails.

"_Yes, but the one called Washu can be dangerous to us. Well more I as she already knows about you. For she might know how to stop me. For I know she will not kill the boy."_ The werefox says out loud in worry.

Kurama moves his crimson eyes to the sad little creature before him. **"I wouldn't worry. With all I have done with you. She will not be able to take you out of him. For you are now part of his DNA."** He tells it as he goes back to watching the others though the boys eyes.

"_Tonight we will see how this boy will handle his true darkness."_ Said the werefox.

Kurama looks at the black hair Naruto whose now just laying behind him sleeping. His bindings had finally come off of him just a few minutes ago. _**'Yeah tonight. Who will win? The light or the darkness?'**_ He asks himself as he lays back down.

**Naruto and the others**

"After school we will go quickly to the old Uzumaki estate and unlock it and set you up there." Said Sarutobi as he had dropped by as everyone was having breakfast. "Unless you wish to stay with Lady Washu?" He said as an afterthought.

Naruto looked at the old man he called his Jiji and to the pink hair woman that he now calls his baa-chan. "I would like to stay at my clan estate for now. To get used to it. Maybe later on Washu-baa-chan and Sasami-chan can move in with me. If they want to." He said as he looked down shyly.

"After you unlock the place, I'll get to cleaning it and do some shopping for you Naru-chan. So don't worry about it and have fun with your friends." Said Sasami as she smiled softly and pulled out some paper and pencil to make him a shopping list. She already knew what he liked and what he was able to cook. For she had given him cooking lessons off and on for the past few years since she met him when he was 4 years old. She saw him as the little brother she always wanted. It also made her miss Ryo-Ohki and the others even more. But Naruto did help with that empty feeling of missing them.

"Thank you Sasami-chan. Thank you both some much for all the help you have given me." Said Naruto as he was grinning now.

Sarutobi handed over a checkbook over to Sasami. "Here this will cover all your shopping. For I believe he will need many things and I know you will know what he needs. I will have ANBU pack up his place and meet everyone at the old estate after he is finished at the Academy." He said as he also pulled out several storage scrolls and handed them over to the girl for, she knew she could get her shopping done early and not worry about anything else and just get to work.

"That is all find and dandy but. I But be part of Naruto's training for I would love to study his bloodlines and see if we are able to get it that it will pass down to every generation and not skip like it normally does in the Uzumaki family." Said Washu as she was drooling at the idea of studying the young boy.

"I am no ones test subject. I am a human and you can help me train." Said Naruto as he was now glaring at Washu for even thinking about treating him as a test subject.

Washu did blush a little. "I'm sorry Naru-chan. It is the Scientist in me that I want to get to the bottom of life's greatest mysteries. I even know the secret to the one that His old student wants, and I'll never tell." She said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she looks over at Sarutobi as the old man went wide eyed for, he knew what the thing is old student wanted the most and this crazy pink hair woman before him knew it and she would never tell. He prayed to kami his student never found out about it. For it would be war or hell to pay. Either or he didn't want to deal with it.

Naruto looked up at the clock and saw it was already 9am. "Jeez I need to get going. I'm going to be late." He cried as he jumped up and Sasami handed him his lunch. "Thank you." He said as he ran out the door as he henge into a werewolf and ran down the street to the Ninja Academy.

Inu fallowed behind him today along with Neko. For they where to make sure no one attacked him in his Halloween costume for it was very realistic looking and some stupid villager might think the Kyubi took the boy over and is turning him into a beast.

Naruto saw his friends waiting for him by the old tree near their classroom window as he runs up to them. "Sorry guys." He said as he grins at everyone. Ino looks him over and grins. "Your missing your collar." She tells him as she pulls it out of her basket and helps him put it on with the chain leading down it. She grins as she keeps hold of it.

All the other students watch the two blondes in shock for Ino had dumped Sasuke Uchiha for the class clown and they wouldn't wrap their minds around it.

Sasuke walks up to them as he is dressed as a Ronin Samurai with the grass hat covering his face. "That is a fitting look for you loser. You make a good pet for someone." He told Naruto as he is smirking.

Naruto smirks looking at him. "Hey at lease the ladies will always be please with me as their pet." AS the others laugh. Naruto never knew when to just not to open his mouth, but he didn't care.

"Whatever loser. I'll win our class costume contest. Like I do every year." Sasuke tells Naruto.

Naruto looks him up and down and grins. "I don't think so. I think Ino-chan and I have you beat this year." He tells the annoying boy as he turns his back to his friends and grins and winks at Ino. Ino blushes as Hinata walks up to the group.

Sasuke storms off not liking being ignored by anyone.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he looks at the two blondes.

"I think he does have a thing for Naruto." Says Choji as everyone turns green at the idea and both Ino and Hinata get a dark look in their eyes. Both sharing one thought. _'He will not have my Naruto-kun. I will end him if he even tries.'_

All the boys but Naruto step away from the two girls as a dark purple aura surrounds them as they appear to have demons standing behind them.

"I can always give him to Washu-baa-chan as her new test subject to get me out of it." Naruto laughs as he looks at the clock over the front doors. "But we better get going to class the bell will be going off soon and the sooner we are inside and seated together the better Sasuke can't set next to me." He tells them as they all nodded their heads and head inside the Ninja Academy.

From the shadow's Inu and Neko are both laughing their asses off at what just happen. "My poor little Naru-chan." Said Neko as she felt bad for the boy.

"I agree but this will be funny to tease him about when he begins to date or when he gets married." Said Inu as both he and Neko planned to be around for those important times in his life.

The bell had rung and Iruka and Mizuki had both walked into the classroom.

"Good Morning class." Said Iruka as Mizuki ignored the brats in favor of his coffee.

It was an odd sight this morning. All the fangirls who would be normally fighting over Sasuke all sat quietly looking up at Ino as she sat next to Naruto holding his chain and grinning at them.

They had issues not seeing their leader not fighting with Sakura over whose sitting next to their Sasuke-kun. As Sakura was next to the raven hair boy dressed as a princess. As all the other fangirls had the same idea as they hoped Sasuke would dress as a prince this year.

Iruka fallowed the girl's line of sight and saw Ino and who he believed to be Naruto sitting next to each other in a matching Halloween couples outfit as their friends sat all around them in their own costumes.

Mizuki also looked up to where Iruka was looking and went all wide eyed. _'Did the demon finally take over the boy?'_ He asked himself as he was having issues with how the boy is dressed.

"Naruto who made your costume?" Asked Iruka.

Naruto grinned at his teacher. "Well the outfit is from Chichi Akimichi's store. But Tsume's partner shredded up the clothing and everything else is a henge." He told his teacher.

"Like a loser like you can hold a henge all day." Said Sasuke acting all high and mighty.

Naruto looks over at the last Uchiha. "I have a large chakra reserves I am able to hold this for two days if need be and I am able to push this longer if I have to." He tells everyone.

Iruka and Mizuki look a little shocked. "What do you mean you have a larger chakra reserves?" Question Iruka.

"My Doctor Washu explain to me. As I am the last of what we know of the Royal Uzumaki bloodline. The Uzumaki's had larger then normal reserves that an academy student would have chakra matching that of a low chunin. But she told me that with all the training I do and all the running I do from ANBU. I am already at low Jonin and doing simple low chakra jutsus will be harder for me. So when it comes to learning the clone jutsu I will have to learn a different one. For that one I will never be able to do until my chakra control is at the same level as a surgent. Which I don't think will haven't for a very long time." Said Naruto as everyone looks shocked at him.

"Thank you for telling me that Naruto for we are going to begin studying the clone tomorrow. I will have to speak to Lord Hokage for a clone that you will be able to do." Said Iruka.

'_How can a loser have that much power. He shouldn't have that much power! I NEED THAT POWER!' _Raged Sasuke in his head.

"Cool." Said Naruto as he turned to his friends as they went back to what they had been talking about.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Iruka was a little confused as what was going on. Today was going to be just a fun day for the kids. Letting them play eat and just have a good time all around. He goes over to the door to find all the mothers and even Washu and Sasami standing there with food and other things in their hands as their husbands looked annoyed as they had the heavy dishes in their hands.

"Hello Iruka-kun. We are here to drop off all the food early for the kids party. For we have a lot to do ourselves." Said Washu as she smiled at the man before her.

"Hello Washu-sama." Said Iruka as he stepped aside as he motion for Mizuki to move aside as well for all the women where coming in and their desk and all the free tables are being taking over.

They all came in and set up for the children as Washu and Sasami unsealed all the Halloween decorations they worked on late last night for the kids party and set them up and Washu even set up a projector with it projecting ghost and monsters that looked so real that the kids freaked out when one came so close to them. The fangirls shrieked and jumped on Sasuke as he tried to get away from them. But it was too late. It was a Sasuke-kun dogpile.

"We will have someone pick everyone up for us." Said Sasami as she smiles at both teachers.

Naruto ran down the stairs to his family and smiled up at the two. "Thank you baa-chan and nee-chan." He told the two as he hugged them.

Washu took her adult form and hugged Naruto pulling him into her large chest barring his face into them. All the boys looked shocked even the fathers looked shocked as Iruka blushed and Mizuki had a perverted smirk on his face.

'_If she is so easy with him, I could be warming her bed soon.'_ Mizuki thought to himself as he watched on.

"Washu that is enough. Your embarrassing him in front of his friends." Sasami scolds her goddess sister and friend.

Washu lets go of the boy as he falls to the boy as he falls to the boy with a loud thud as he was almost out of breath. "Sorry. He is just so cute at times." She tells Sasami as she is smiling a little sheepishly.

"Let's go Washu we promised Usagi to help her with decorations for her Halloween party and I still need to get a lot of shopping done as well." Sasami tells her as she is a little tired. The teenage girl just smiles at everyone as all the fangirls and other girls just blush as they see how beautiful she is as the boys all want to fallow her around all day and help her.

Usagi looks over at Iruka and smiles softly. "Our husband's will return when the children get out of class to pick up everything for us." She tells the young teach.

Iruka bow to her. "Thank you everyone for all the food that you have brought for the children's party." He tells all the mothers grateful for all their help.

"We are happy to help also it gives us something to do." Said Yoshino as she smiles over at her son and his friends.

'_Also we makes sure none of the food has been poison.'_ Add Chichi mentally as she looked over at the children and at Naruto mostly with a sad smile.

Iruka caught the knowing look and nodded his head. For the first year they had their Halloween party three children got sick for they took the plate a civilian mother fixed for Naruto. For she poisoned it and she had to tell them what she used to save the children and she went to prison for what she did. But the sad thing was she didn't care that her son almost died along with his two buddies. So some believed she used Naruto as bait as she might have been planning to kill her family to be free of her asshole of a husband and her son that was slowly becoming like him.

All the kids smiled at the mothers and split off into their groups. The fangirls had made cookies and treats for Sasuke. But they didn't know the boy really didn't care for sweets. If they knew anything about him. They would have known he love tomatoes.

"Alright kids have fun we will have this free day today. But tomorrow we are going to be working doubly as hard to make up for today." Said Iruka as all the kids groan at their teacher.

Mizuki grabbed a couple of cookies that Sasami made and sat back down with his coffee and pulled out his magazine he was reading earlier for before class and went back to it. He didn't care as long as no one bothered him he didn't give a damn.

Naruto fixed himself a plate of Nachos as he went back to his seat as Ino return with her own plate and a drink. Naruto pouted as he forgot his drink. "All man I forgot to get something to drink." He whined as he was standing up as Hinata returned with her plate and two drinks.

"H-here you g-go Naruto-kun. I-I got you a drink." Said Hinata a little nervous as she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." Said Naruto as he took the soda from Hinata.

Washu had made a killing when she introduced soda to this world for, they had nothing like that here and the kids and teens really liked it.

As the day went on, they played games ate treats and just pigged out. Ino was even eating more then normal. She figured if she was going to go after Naruto, he wouldn't want her to diet for he had told her before it was bad for her and that she should eat and just be happy with who she is. With working out she would burn it all off anyways.

It was already the end of the day and at the front gates waiting for Naruto was Washu, Sasami, and the Third Hokage along with the others parents waiting for their children.

"Hey baa-chan, nee-chan, and Jiji-chan." Said Naruto as he ran up the three of them. They smile down at the boy before them. The Shinobi parents just smile at the boy as the civilian parent's glare at the boy.

Two women whisper to each other.

'_I don't know how a woman in her stand is around a demon like that.'_ Said woman one.

'_It must have her brainwashed or something to have her around him.'_ Said woman two as Washu's two little dolls appear on the women's shoulders.

"You know that is it not right to call a child those names?" Asked doll one.

"We can tell the Fire Lord on you." Said doll two.

"Like the Fire Lord would care about a demon like that." Growled out woman one.

"Well I done care about him." Said Washu as he appeared before the two women as she was glaring at them. Her jade eyes frozen over as she looked deep into them. Just snapping her fingers ANBU appear around the two women. "You will meet Ibiki and Anko. Have a nice Halloween." She tells them as her two dolls jump onto Naruto as he was looking sad.

"Baa-chan. You know you could have just left them alone. It doesn't bother me whatsoever that they don't like me." Said Naruto as he looked away from his family and friends.

"You shouldn't have to allow them to act that way Naruto-kun." Said Sasami as she is kneeling before the boy with her bright pink eyes looking into his baby blue eyes. He just slowly nods his head to this.

"How about we go look at your new house and then you can have fun with your friends." Said Usagi as she was smiling at Naruto as Hanabi was standing at the woman's side smiling at the blonde hair boy. She like how the boy was still so kind even though people are so mean to him. He reminded her of her big sister.

Naruto nodded his head as they all fallowed the Third Hokage to the Uzumaki estate. Naruto walked up next the his jiji. "Hey Jiji, I have a question." He said as the old man looked down at him.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Didn't my father have his own estate. For didn't the Namikaze a clan as well?" Asked Naruto as he was looking a little confused and puzzled by this. For he was only told about his mothers.

"Well your father clan's compound is outside the village walls. It is hidden, it is where you where born." Said Sarutobi as he smiled down at Naruto.

Naruto looked shocked at this. "I wasn't born inside the village walls?" He asked.

"No you where not. But I will have to explain that to you later. We will go to your father's compound once we are done going though your mothers. For I know Minato didn't take everything to your mother's for you. So I know we will have to move things over. Unless you would wish to live there once you are old." Said Sarutobi as he was studying the blonde's face as he was looking lost in thought about this.

"Well I think I might like to go out there to do a lot of my personal training. For I believe I will have people trying to get in my way while I train within the village training grounds." Said Naruto as he pulled himself out of his own thoughts.

"Troublesome. Naruto you do know that all compound do have private training grounds that no one will be able to get at you in them." Said Shikamaru with a sigh.

"That is true. Your parent's had blood seals on the gates of the Uzumaki compound that only the ones that have their blood key to it would be able to enter the place." Said Shikaku as he looked at the little blonde before him.

"Cool I really have to learn more about Fuinjutsu." Said Naruto as he was now bouncing around everyone.

Washu smiled over at Sasami sheepishly. "I could have allowed you into the compound earlier for I am keyed to the place." She told her young friend and Goddess sister.

"That is alright Washu it has been 10 years since you have been there. So I'm not upset with you and I have everything seal away so nothing will go bad." Said Sasami as she smile at the pinkette next to her.

They had finally arrived at the large black iron gates surrounded by stonewalls with vines all over. Naruto saw the swirl that is on all the flank vest that the Chunin and Jonin wear on the Iron gates.

"That is your clan symbol and the symbol of your fallen village." Said Sarutobi as he had a sad smile as he remembered all the friends, he had lost in the II SWW.

"Oh wow. What did my dad's clans symbol look like?" Question Naruto as he was thinking maybe of mixing both Clan symbols.

Both Washu and Sarutobi had to stop and think for a moment as they couldn't place it for a moment. "You know I can't really remember." Said Sarutobi as he looked over at Washu for she might know.

Washu looked over at the others. "I think it had something to do with a lighting or flames. I don't really remember myself." She told them.

Oddly the others in the group that serviced alongside Minato couldn't remember either.

"I guess I'll go over to dad's tomorrow after class to find out." Said Naruto as he looked at Sarutobi and Washu.

"We could do that for it will help use find out if there is anything out there that could help you in your training." Said Washu as she patted Naruto's head as he ran away form her. "Little brat." She grumbles to herself as she is pouting at the young future werefox before her.

Naruto just laughed as he ran away as he had already opened the large iron gates as he pushed his chakra and blood into them for, he understood the seal as he looked at it and was now making his way to his new home.

"Did Naruto read that seal without someone telling him what to do?" Asked Choji as a chip fell from his lips.

"Yeah he did." Said Ino as she was shocked as she looked up at all the parents for answers.

"It is in his blood." Said Shikaku. "Both his parent's where masters in that art as well as his Godfather." He told them as they all nodded their heads.

Naruto was standing at the front doors waiting for everyone for he needed keys to get in for he had already broken the blood seal and was annoyed as they had been moving too slow. "Come on. Move it I want to get in and look around before we start trick or treating." He whined as he pulled on his hair dancing around everyone.

"Patients young one. That is something you must learn to be a strong Shinobi and someday be Hokage is that is still your dream." Said Sarutobi as he looked down at Naruto who had a large smile on his face as he was looking up at the old man standing next to him.

"You know I'll be the greatest Hokage ever and I'll surpass you and my father and those that came before you two." Said Naruto as he pumped his fist into the air.

The Clan heads and their wives couldn't help but laugh as their children couldn't help but believe in the boys dream and as future heads of their clans, they would do all in their power to make sure it would come to pass. Even if Kiba had to hound his sister when she took over.

The old mansion was unlocked as Naruto rushed into the sitting room and saw the place was still pretty clean and there on the fireplace was a large portrait of his heavily pregnant mother and his father standing next to each other with large smiles on their faces.

"Wow it is true Kushina truly did hate dusting." Said Yoshino as she looked around. "I need these anti-dust seals as soon as Naruto begins to learn how to make them." She said as she looked at the blonde boy standing in the sitting room just looking up at his happy parents before him. Tears had slowly began rolling down his cheeks by this time as all the mothers and girls had seen this.

Ino was the first to pull him into a hug as Hinata was pushed by her younger sister to join the other blonde in hugging the boy as her little sister was behind her.

"Man he is a clone of his father besides a few differences." Said Kiba as he was looking at Naruto and back to Minato and Kushina. He has his mother's eye shape and nose and the rest is all his father. The feral boy had notice.

Sasami walked up behind Naruto and the girls. "Why don't you go with the others and I'll make sure this place is ready for you when you return. Washu and I will walk you home tonight and get you settled in." She told the boy as he nodded his head.

"Okay. Come on guys we can explore this place on the weekend." Said Naruto as it was time for them all to be having fun. He wiped his face on his jacket sleeve and looked at the others smiling. "Thank you." He whispered to the girls as they smiled at him.

All the kids ran off as Sasami looked at everyone with a polite smile. "I am glad you are all here for him. But I know you still have things to do before your party tonight Usagi. I will handle things here. So, please do not worry about a thing and I will be by at 7 to help with anything else you may need." She told Usagi and the others.

"You are an angel Sasami. We wouldn't know what to do without you." Said Usagi as she smiled at the teenage girl. "But you are right. We still have a lot to do and husbands to get dressed before the party tonight and in Tsume's case she has to hunt down that boyfriend of hers." She said with a giggle as the feral woman was now blushing. This was the night everyone was going to meet this mystery man that she has been dating for a while. Some believe it might have been an old boyfriend that she truly loved but broke up with for she had to marry that bastard her clan had choose for her. A worthless beta that pranced around as an alpha.

Washu ushered everyone out of the mansion as Sasami had gotten to work with some of Washu little helpers that she didn't want anyone to see. It was pretty easy. All she had to do was wash all the bedding and set up the room that was set up as Naruto's nursery. She didn't have the heart to touch it. It was something that Naruto needed to do. For it was meant for him when he was born. So she moved his name plate over to the guest room across form the nursery and put a new bed and bedding for him. Had her little helps take the refrigerator out of the house and replace it with a new one. For she opened it, and something was living in there and she was to scare to touch it. So that was sent to Washu to play with. It only took her four hours to get done and it was already 6pm so she made her way home and got changed she put on her Jurai Princess dress on with her royal crown. Before the mirror stood Sasami or Tsunami the woman she will become when she turns 2200 years old for now, she was only 1700 years old and still was able to just be herself. But Washu had told her that her and Tsunami would be come one and she wouldn't lose herself. All she would do was gain Tsunami's Goddesses powers and Join herself as one of the three Goddesses. But still she held a little fear. But one couldn't blame the young girl for her upside-down triangles had begun to turn to circles on her 1700th birthday and the fear slowly began to set in more than ever.

Naruto and his friends had a blast trick or treating across the village. Villagers didn't have a clue that it was Naruto dressed as the werewolf being lead by the young Yamanaka heiress. They had all believe it to be one of her cousins dressed up for her to lead around. All the kids had also made sure to never use Naruto's name as they got near any of the house. They just called him Naru. Making many to think he was a girl. With how baggy his outfit was no one could tell for all the hair he had all over him and he also had long hair for this costume.

"Man, I'm having a blast." Said Naruto as he was grinning and looking at all the candy he had gotten.

"Yeah man this is awesome. We are making a killing this year. I think we need to do more planned group costumes next year." Said Kiba as he was grinning now.

"Th-that would be a lot of fun." Said Hinata feeling a lot less shy around her friends.

"I want to be part of that too." Said Hanabi as she looked at the older kids. They all smiled at her.

"We wouldn't leave you out Hanabi-chan." Said Ino as she is smiling at the girl.

The sky was finally getting darker. The moon was slowly coming out. But it was behind a few clouds that lingered in the night sky.

**Within Naruto**

"**Time is drawing near. His dark half is slowly being to awaken."** Said Kurama as his tails now held onto the dark side of Naruto. For all the bindings had fallen off of the boy just moments ago. But the great Fox still wanted the boy to have some fun. For this might be his last night as himself. For tomorrow he was going to be reborn a new. They just didn't know if he would be the light or the darkness.

"_I just hope he is stronger than his darkness."_ Said the werefox virus as it was fixing things around Naruto it had gotten into the boys memories and felt bad for him. For he had seen all the darkness and loneliness the boy had gone though and still his heart shined with the bright light of hope. It was something rare for it to see and it wanted to see it live on and make something better of the curse it has spread though the young boy's body.

"**Only time will tell."** Was all that Kurama said as he looked at the darkness open his eyes and glare at the demon fox that held him at bay.

"**Let me go! It is my time to be free and that weak thing walking around freely to be chained up."** Growled out dark Naruto.

"**Shut up brat. I do not take orders from you. I am the one who gives the orders around here and you will wait until 2am for the curse to take hold of the boy and that is when you will meet him and have your little fight." **Growled out Kurama leaning very close to the dark side of Naruto. Making sure to show the boy his teeth. All he needed to do was just open his both and take one little bite and it would be over. He would just take the darkness within him and it would be gone form the boy forever.

Dark Naruto just stayed quiet for it new that this Fox wasn't playing around, and his fate was within those tails that held him now at bay.

**Yamanaka Compound**

It was ten minutes to 9pm and all the kids began making their way back to the Yamanaka Compound. As they walked past the last bar leading to the Clan district, they saw a group of men made up of civilian's and shinobi alike coming out of the bar drunk and holding sake bottles and beer bottles. "Let's find that demon brat and have some fun." Said one of the civilian men to the others. The others just yell in agreement.

"Children keep moving and I'll get Hanabi home after I make sure you are at Yamanaka-sama estate." Said Ko as he blocked Naruto form the sight of the men and ushered the children quickly to Ino's home.

Once they got there Ino's father stood outside waiting for them. Ko walked up to the clan head and spoke with him. "Yamanaka-sama. I have gotten the children here safely. But please have Naruto return with several trusted people for there are people already out hunting for him." He told the Clan head.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll go with Lady Washu and Sasami to make sure the boy makes it home safely." Said Inoichi as he smiled at Ko for the heads up.

Ko bowed and picked up a sleepy Hanabi and took off back to the Hyuuga compound that wasn't to far from where they all stood now.

"Well children did you have fun?" Question Inoichi as he smiled at his daughter and the other children.

"Yeah we had w blast dad. Naruto and I made a killing in candy for everyone love our costumes." Ino told her father as Naruto grinned at the blonde hair man.

"Yeah it was fun, but I need to give my candy to Washu-baa-chan to check over for me." Said Naruto as Inoichi nodded his head to this. "That would be a great idea. I believe it would be good for all you children to allow us to check your candy out. For we have had some people put bad things into the candy in past years and we want to make sure it is safe before you all eat it." He told the kids as they all groan and handed over their candy bags. Each bag had their names. But Naruto held onto his for Washu was going to get it from him.

Once inside all the kids founds their parents or in Naruto's case, he looked for Washu and Sasami. Washu brighten up as she saw Naruto walk in with the others. She saw his candy bag was overflowing with candy and knew she would have to seal it away and check it in the morning for he would be over bright and early for it.

"Baa-chan, nee-chan." Called Naruto as he ran up to the two women that have played a big part in his short life.

"Hey Naru-chan." Said Washu as she took his candy bag and put it in a scroll, she had on her.

Sasami hugged Naruto. "Hello Naru-kun." She tells the boy as she lets him go. "The house is ready, and I have a dinner in the fridge for you and your lunch is already made as well in there."

"Thank you, nee-chan.," Naruto with a huge grin.

"Get something eat Naru-chan." Said Washu as she heard his stomach growl.

He looked at them sheepishly and nodded his head as she ran off to get some food. Washu watched him run off as her eyes moved over to the fathers walking over to her and Sasami.

"Lady Washu." Said Inoichi.

"Inoichi-kun." Said Washu as she smiled at the man and took another drink from her red wine as she was dressed as a sedative witch.

"I was just informed that it would be best to escort you and Sasami when you return young Naruto home." Said Inoichi as he looked worried.

With a sigh Sasami looked over at Naruto as he was having an eating contest with Choji and Kiba. "It never fails. Those fools have too much to drink and they wanted to blame their life problems on the poor boy for a burden that he had no say in." She voices out loud as she turns back to look at the men before her and Washu.

"That will be fine." Said Washu. "It will be good to have you strong men with us to scare those fools away." She finishes as she spots Tsume walk into the ballroom with a tall and stocky man on her arms as he was dressed all in black with a mask on his face. "Ibiki. I should have known." She whispers to herself as she grins as the men. Well gentlemen I must make my way to your wives for we have much to talk about." She tells them as Shikaku looks to where she was looking and saw who walked in. "Troublesome." Was all he said as he pointed with his chin for the other men to see what he was looking at.

"Do you see what I see?" Question Washu to the other ladies as they seen Tsume just walk in.

"Yes. Who do you think he is?" Asked Chichi as she was on edge to learn who this masked man was.

"I'm not sure." Said Yoshino as she was trying to study him for across the room.

Usagi narrowed her eyes as she was trying to think of all the men that she had ever seen Tsume with and only one came to mind as her eyes widen. "It can't be." She says to herself as the others look at her as Washu is grinning like a mad woman.

"Oh yes, it is. She has gotten back with her old boyfriend." Said Washu as she couldn't help but grin like a mad woman.

Yoshino, Chichi look at the two-woman confused as they try to figure it out.

"Who was the last man she was dating before she was forced to marry that jackass of a so-call alpha?" Asked Usagi as she saw it click in the other two women's mind.

"Ibiki. The one that she truly loved." Said Yoshino as Chichi nodded her head to this.

Tsume sees her friends and takes her date's hand. "Come on. I want you to meet them." She tells him with a grin.

"If you say so." The masked man says with his gruffy voice.

As Tsume makes it over to her friends all the men move quickly over to the women to make sure if that was really who they thought they heard Washu say it was.

"Hey nice party." Said Tsume as she is grinning at Usagi.

"Thanks. But whose your date Tsume-chan?" Asks Usagi as she is looking at her friend with amusement in her eyes.

"Oh quiet playing with her. I know you all have figured it out." Said the masked man as he took off his mask. All the men looked on with shock for they wouldn't have figure Ibiki would have taken her back after what happen between them.

"I must say I didn't expect this." Said Hisashi as he looks at Ibiki as he was shocked himself at this.

"Well like they say. One does what the heart wants, and I wanted this wild woman back and I got her back." Said Ibiki shocking everyone even more.

"Well I better be hearing wedding bells between you two this time." Said Washu as she is now grinning like a mad woman.

"On whose orders?" Asked Ibiki as he was glaring at the pinkette.

"Well your Fire Lords. No not that puppet I have running things for me." Says Washu as if she is talking about the weather.

"Washu allow them to date and see if it leads to that." Scolded Sasami as she was standing behind Washu the whole time.

Washu pouts. Your not fun Sasami-chan." Whines Washu as she is now pouting.

The others just laugh at her as they all just talk and have a good time.

It was already 1am when Naruto was walked home along with Washu and Sasami to their home. Washu had locked his gates so no one would slip in and the house was already keyed that if your chakra wasn't in the door lock or blood you couldn't get in. So he was very safe.

Naruto changes into his pjs and crawls into bed. "Man today was a blast. I hope everyday is like today." He says to himself as he pulls on his goofy looking sleeping hat and falls to sleep.

**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto walks up in the forest. "Huh? How did I get here?" he askes no one but himself as he is looking around as he sees a golden tail of an animal running. He chases after it until he comes face to face with a large cave with large golden gates before it and crimson eyes within it.

"**The time has finally come for use to meet little one." **Said a dark voice from within the cavern.

"Whose there?" Called Naruto as he was getting scared.

"_Don't be scared of him boy."_ Said a voice from behind Naruto.

He quickly spun around to come face to face with the werefox standing on two legs looking at him. Naruto takes a step back falling back onto his butt. "Who are you?" He asks with fear lacing his voice.

"_I am the curse you were given that night you where bitten in the forest of death."_ Said the werefox.

"What do you mean curse?" Question Naruto not sure what is going on.

"_That night you were in the forest the thing that bit you was a werewolf. But thanks to the Biju sealed within you he has saved you from becoming a mindless beast that would hunt and kill anything. He is allowing to keep your human mind while you transform on full moons or when your emotions are heightened to the point you lose control. You will turn into me."_ Said the werefox as Naruto looked at it with disbelief.

"No way. I can't. An what do you mean I have what did you call sealed into me?" Question an even more frighten Naruto.

"**The night you were born I was ripped out of your mother and set loose on the village. But before I was set upon the village, I was placed under a genjutsu from those accurses eyes of that damn Uchiha clan." **Came the dark voice from with the cavern cage.

"But on my birthday the Nine tail fox atta…" Naruto never finished saying what he was going to say as it now clicked why everyone hated him and why the villagers would attack him on his birthday and why he has mostly been alone besides those very few people that loved him and wanted to be in his life.

"**I see you have figured it out."** Said Kurama as he was now standing in the light that Naruto can see his nine tails dancing behind him and his large crimson eyes just watching him.

"So, you didn't want to attack the village?" Asked Naruto. Not yelling or freaking out about having the demon within him. He just wanted to know why this happen and what lead to this.

"**I was fine sealed away within your mother. I wasn't planning to break free. I was just wanting to sleep and just wait until the time came when I would be seal within you once you where older or if she had any other child. But that plan was smashed when a masked man with a mask and a single crimson eye attacked and killed everyone in the cave that you where born in and tried killing you with attaching explosion tags to your blanket if your father didn't step away from your mother. For she was his goal for she was already too weak from birthing you and losing way too much blood."** Kurama told the young boy.

Naruto was now sitting in front of the cave with tears rolling down his cheeks. The fox before him wasn't planning to hurt anyone. He was forced. "So he used me against my parents to get to you?" He asked.

Kurama nodded his head. **"Yes. The bastard had thrown you out the opening of the cave and your father used his bloodline to rush to you and take you to the awaiting nurse and safety. When he had returned, I was already free and running around. What I remember seeing of your mother was she was bleeding heavy as she was stabbed in the belly and then I don't remember nothing until I'm being pulled into you and my large claw is sticking out of both your parents. During the time I was still under the genjutsu I tried killing you and they used themselves as shields. As your mother was already on deaths door and for your father. He used the Death God seal on you and sealed me into you. He had tried to split me into two halves, but something happen, and I was kept whole. What I'm not sure for a shining white light and two Goddess stopped the Death God and told him to not take my other half. He agreed to them as he held some type of fear and then I awake here several years later." **He tells the boy.

"_Naruto."_ Said the werefox.

Naruto turns around to look at the werefox.

"_There is another reason you are here for. Tonight before you make your first transformation under your first full moon. You must face your darkness."_ Said the werefox as a black hair Naruto comes out of Kurama's cage.

"**Hello, my light and weak self."** Said Dark Naruto as he is grinning wickedly at the young blonde.

Naruto narrows his eyes at his dark half. "Hello. I guess we have to do this don't we?" He asked.

"**Yes we do you fool. This isn't a game. For who ever wins here tonight will live on as the other fades away into nothingness."** Growls out dark Naruto.

Naruto looks at him puzzled. "We can't live without one or of the other. The light needs the darkness. For we our each other's yin and yang. So even though if I win here tonight, I will always have a small part of darkness for it leaves with in us all. As the light always shines in the darkness no matter what." He tells Yami Naruto.

"**Shut up you fool. You do not know what you are talking about!" **Growls Yami Naruto as he charges at Naruto ready to attack.

Kurama sits back in his cage smirking. _**'He is wise way beyond his eyes. I believe those two women have a hand in that.'**_ He thinks to himself as he watches what's about to happen.

As Yami Naruto is pulling his fist back to punch Naruto. Naruto quickly ducks under the hit and pulls Yami Naruto into a hug. "I'm sorry Yami Naruto. I am so sorry for bottling everything up. For never allowing it all out. I guess I thought it was better to hold it all in and never deal with it." He tells his other half.

Yami Naruto grows wide eyed as he begins hitting Naruto on his bad as tears begin to flood his eyes. **"IT HURT SO MUCH! EVERYTHING THEY DID TO US IT HURT SOO MUCH. WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK? WHY DIDN'T YOU LET THE KYUBI OUT AND JUST LET HIM FINISH THE JOB HE BEGUN!" **He cried with heavy tears.

"I couldn't. I couldn't allow us to become like them. I couldn't allow the darkness to swallow us whole and twist us. Make us into what they wanted. I didn't want to become the monster they wanted me to be." Said Naruto as he allowed Yami Naruto cry.

As Yami Naruto cried he felt lighter and slowly he began to become one with Naruto as the bright shining light that came from Naruto made his dark heart pure once more. There now just stood Naruto as he was now whole with himself.

Both Kurama and the werefox watched with shock. For they never seen anything like this in their whole lives. Well mostly Kurama for he has been around for a very long time.

"_The signs of a true Alpha."_ Said the werefox as a crescent moon with a star in the center appears on Naruto's forehead.

"_That marking!" _Gasped the werefox. _"You are of the original bloodline. How could this be?" _ He question as he looked to Kurama.

"**Don't ask me. I have never seen anything like that within the Uzumaki's I have been sealed within for the past hundred years."** Said Kurama.

"_Then that leaves the boys father. We must find out more soon."_ Said the werefox as he was nervous now. For this boy is of the oldest were bloodlines. One could say he is from the first bloodline.

Naruto just watched the werefox and looks over at the nine tails. "So what now?" Asks Naruto as he doesn't know what do to.

"**We train you to become stronger for there is another were out there that will fight you for your title of Alpha as that night you got bitten. They where dying and needed to pass on their title to the next and they didn't want to pass it to the other." Said Kurama.**

Naruto nodded his head. "Okay. I can handle that. But also can you tell me about my parents?" He asks.

"**Kit I can only tell you what I was only awake for. For I spent most of my time sleeping and I was awake a lot during the III SWW as your mother used my chakra a lot against the others like you. For your not the only out there with a Biju sealed within in his gut."** Said Kurama as he crimson eyes looked down at Naruto.

"There are more Biju's?" Asked Naruto not sure how to feel about others going though what he has been though.

"**Yes, there are nine of us. The more tails the Biju's has the stronger they are. I am the strongest of all my brothers and sisters. So count your blessing for I am willing to work with you kit. For my last two I didn't want to work with them. I was forced to as they would just take my chakra. But I will give it to you willingly if you are willing to work with me."** Kurama tells him.

"Well yeah. I want to be friends and partners in this life. I don't want to make you do things you don't want to. Oh by the way what is your name?" Asked Naruto as he was now wondering.

"**I will tell you in time."** Said Kurama as he forced the boy out of his mind as the boy was now transforming into his werefox from.

There laying on his floor Naruto let out a silent scream as his bone shifted and hair grew all over his body. He has taken two forms that night. One of a four-legged beast that was the size of a large wolf but was fox like and then a man with fox ears and claws and oddly enough a tail.

It was now 5am as Naruto had passed out from the pain of his transformations.

It was already 8am when Naruto finally woke up and saw his clothing was all ripped to pieces. "All man. Even my poor sleeping hat died." He cried to himself for the loss of his night hat.

Looking over at the clock Sasami put in his room his eyes grew huge. "Man I'm going to be late." He cried as he got up and rushed out the bedroom door and got a quick shower and down the stairs grabbed the sandwich Sasami made and lunch and his books and rushed to the Ninja Academy as it was already 9am as he was now in front of the large building and standing there was Washu with his candy in hand.

"Oversleep Naru-chan?" asked Washu as she smiles at him.

"Yeah baa-chan I did. But are we still going to dad's?" Naruto asked her as he smiles and takes the scroll that holds all his candy.

"Yes, we'll be going after your done for the day." Said Washu as she smirked. "Go have fun and enjoy your day." She told him as Naruto nodded his head and waves his goodbye and ran into the building and into his classroom to find his friends already there waiting for him.

**Village gates**

"Its been awhile since I've been back. I hope much hasn't changed." Said a white hair man dress very silly as he signed the log.

**I think 30 pages and 16896 words is a good stopping place for this chapter. Yeah some of it might be useless but I don't care I got carried away. But next time we will have Naruto run around the village. For the Full Moon last 3 nights and he turned on the first night so he has two more nights to run around and play and Yes Jiraiya is in the village what will happen with Washu and him.**

**How it is looking it will be Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Yugito and maybe female Haku and Anko. I don't think I will add anyone that doesn't have more then 3 votes. Let me know what you guys think of the list so far of the harem. But Ino will be his first girlfriend and first wife. The others will happen because of not sure yet but yeah.**

**Ino has 13 votes**

**Hinata has 8 votes**

**Tenten has 5 votes**

**Yugito has 5 votes**

**Female Haku has 3 votes**

**Anko has 3 votes**

**Tayuya has 2 votes**

**Samui has 1 votes**

**Yoruichi from bleach has 1 votes**

**Washu has 0 votes**

**Sakura has 0 votes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's looks at the poll so far**

**Ino is at 17 votes**

**Hinata is at 13 votes**

**Washu is at 10 votes**

**TenTen is at 8 votes **

**Yugito is at 8 votes**

**Female Haku is at 6 votes**

**Temari is at 6 votes**

**Tayuya is at 5 votes**

**Yoruichi from bleach is at 5 votes**

**Anko is at 4 votes**

**Samuigito is at 3 votes**

**Fuu is at 2 votes **

**Finally Sakura is at 1 vote**

**I am also very shocked to see how far Washu has jumped up in the polls. I think the harem will be 4 or 5 girls that not counting Ino. For I don't want to overdo it.**

**Like always I do not own Naruto, or anyone form any other anime that appears in this story.**

**Chapter 4**

Jiraiya slowly made his way to the Hokage tower. Just taking in the sights of the village. "Nothing much has change since I've last been here." He told himself.

"A lot has changed since you've been here you old jackass." Came a female voice from behind him.

Stopping Jiraiya turns around to see Washu and Sasami standing behind him. Sasami had a glare on her beautiful face and it didn't feel right for the young beauty as for Washu as had an evil smirk married to her face. Something that was making him fell uneasy.

"Little Washu-sensei it has been awhile." Said Jiraiya as he was slowly backing up away from the two women before him.

Out of nowhere Washu pulls out a giant mallet and hits Jiraiya with it. Sending him flying straight into the Hokage Tower right into Sarutobi's office.

**Hokage's office**

All the ANBU jump in front of their leader ready to protect him from any surprise attack when they saw a dark object cone sailing into the office and hit the far side wall. What stunned them was that it was Jiraiya laying there a broken mess.

"I see Little Washu found you before you made it here to the tower." Said Sarutobi as if it wasn't a big issues that his former student was attacked by another in his village.

Slowly Jiraiya pulled himself together. Slowly pulling himself up. Using the wall to support himself. "Yeah Little Washu-sensei found me along with Sasami." He told his sensei.

Sarutobi paled. It wasn't good if Sasami was upset. For the girl was one that would make you pay, and you paid dearly when she was done with you. "You made Sasami-chan upset?" He question with a hint of fear in his voice.

Jiraiya looked at the old man before him. He had never seen fear in his old sensei. Not even in the two wars or even when the Kyubi destroyed the village. But right here and now this man known as the "God of Shinobi" was showing fear.

"No. She was just frowning at me." Said Jiraiya as he was now standing before his old sensei's desk. "So sensei what did you call me back to the village for?" He question as they both turn to see two rings appear with cherry blossoms flying around the room wildly.

"I can answer that." Said Washu as she was now walking forward as Sarutobi was standing up and offering the pinkette his seat. Nodding her head to took it as Sasami stood next to her just glaring still a little upset.

"Naruto has awakened three bloodlines. From his mother's side. I am still waiting to see if he will awaken his father's bloodline as well." Said Washu as he jade eyes had Jiraiya frozen.

"But I was sent word that Naruto died." Said Jiraiya as he looked over at his sensei.

Sasami froze and looked at Jiraiya question. "What do you mean?" She asked him.

"After his second birthday I got a message telling me that Naruto died in a fire at the orphanage. That is why I stopped coming back to the village to see him." Said Jiraiya.

"Do you still have that message?" Asked Sarutobi as he hoped this could be used against his former advisers.

"Well yeah. Its at my place with the Toads. I can have one of them bring it too me." Said Jiraiya as he was now confused. "What going on here?" He question.

"Well Naruto didn't die in no fire. He was thrown out of the orphanage and he lived on the streets for two years before I found him." Said Sasami as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "They throw him out on his birthday after I left him. In hopes of the villagers would kill him while he was out wondering around trying to find me and Washu-chan." She told Jiraiya.

Jiraiya summoned a Ma and Pa and had them bring the letter he need and once they returned, they as well wanted answers about the young tadpole.

"The letter that Jiraiya boy got was a fake?" Asked Pa as he was looking very upset.

"Yes it was." Said Sarutobi as he was looking, the letter over.

"So Minato-chan's little tadpole is still alive?" Asked a tearful Ma.

"That he is Ma." Said Sasami as she softly smiled at the female toad sage before her.

"I blame that damn old war hawk. He must have been the one behind this." Said Pa for all new that the old toad Sage had no love for the War Hawk. For the man had tried stealing their summons scroll along with others to enslave them for his dirty work.

"It appears this is Danzo's handy work." Said Sarutobi as he let out a sigh. "If you look closely you can tell this isn't my handwriting and the seal, he used a fake. Jiraiya why didn't you question this?" He question his student.

Jiraiya looked down with shame. "I felt guilty for not being there for the boy. Not being there to take care of him. Not being there like his parents wanted me to be. I guess I saw this letter as freedom from the guilt." He told them as shame was written all over his face.

Washu sighed. "I can't blame you. I can be angry at you for not coming and finding out firsthand or even sending one of your summons to find out if it was the truth or not." She told him as she sat back.

"All I can do now is make up for it." Said Jiraiya as he smiled. I can take some time off of my spy network for everything is running fine and I don't need to be at the next one for six months." He told them.

"Good for you will begin in training Naruto in Fuinjutsu." Said Washu.

Jiraiya nodded his head as one question was on his mind. "What bloodline did the boy awaken?" HE asked.

Washu grinned. "He awaken Wood release, chakra chains, and finally poison ivy." She told them.

"He awoken what!?" Asked a shocked Ma and Pa.

Poison Ivy hasn't been seen for about 100 years." Said Ma as she remembered her last summoner was a poison Ivy user.

"Ivy Uzumaki was the last Poison Ivy user that was my summoner." Said Ma as she looked at her webbed hands sadly. It has been so long since she thought of her old friend.

"I know and today after the Academy gets out. Naruto will be heading to his home so we can get him studying his bloodline. We even might have to take him out of the Academy for awhile and have a poison expert work with until he has it under control." Said Washu as she looked at the files in her hands that appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes. But I don't think that would work very well with his friends Little Washu." Said Sasami as she knew Ino and Hinata wouldn't have none of that.

Washu smirked as she remembered the two-heiress having a crush on her little Naru-chan. "You might have a point. Well we could pull his little group out as well and have them learn with him." She said as she was thinking out loud to herself. "It wouldn't hurt to have a few Fuinjutsu users in his generation."

"We could do that. It would help with them all being clan heirs." Said Sasami as she was now looking at Sarutobi and Jiraiya.

"We would need to speak to their parents and find out if that is alright with them." Said Sarutobi as he knew he was being out voted and Jiraiya just knew to keep quiet.

"That would be a grand idea." Said Ma. "For whoever he is team up with in the future would need to know how to work well with his bloodlines." She said as she was looking at Pa who was just nodding his head.

**Academy **

Naruto was sitting with Ino and Hinata as they took notes and he listen to Iruka talk as Mizuki just sat there watching the kids writing something down.

"Alright class. What are the major bloodlines of Konoha?" Asked Iruka as he was looking around for anyone to answer.

Sakura raised her hand.

"Yes Sakura." Said Iruka.

"They are the Wood release, byakugan, sharingan, then you have the Kurama clan with their bloodline with genjutsu. Yamanaka clan with Mind walking, Nara Shadow jutsu, Akimichi with their body jutsu." Said Sakura as she tried to remember any others.

"You forgot the Uzumaki Clan with their Chakra chains, Poison Ivy, Wood release, lava release, Fuinjutsu is a bloodline, slowly aging is also another bloodline, huge chakra reserves, and so on. Then there was Namikaze clan with Swift release and another bloodline." Said Naruto as all eyes are on him.

"Who cares about those clans." Said Sakura as she was glaring at Naruto.

He narrowed his eyes at the annoying fangirl. "Well you should care for Namikaze was the late 4th Hokage's last name and clan and Uzumaki was his late wife." He growled out as his eyes flashed amber for just a second.

Mizuki just laughed but didn't say anything. _'Demon thinks he knows it all. Now that he has two slaves helping him.'_

"Naruto how did you know our late 4th had a bloodline and that he was married?" Asked a puzzled Iruka.

'_Oh crap.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"**Just tell them brat. Its coming out sooner or later."** Said Kurama as he was laughing behind his cage doors.

"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki are my parent's." Said Naruto. "How I know about the bloodlines is for I have three of my mothers clan's bloodlines." He finished as all eyes are on him.

Neko vanished from her spot as Inu just watched. _'Well let the shit hit the fan.'_ He thought.

**Hokage's office**

Neko appears before the Hokage and the others. "Hokage-sama. Washu-sama. Naruto just spilled the beans. Inu stayed behind to make sure no one hurts Naruto." She told the them.

"Dammit Naruto." Said Sarutobi as he was now making his way to his door. "ANBU to the ACADEMY NOW!" He yelled.

A door appears before Washu as she opens it. Her and Sasami walk though it as another door appears in Naruto's classroom.

**Academy**

"A baka like you doesn't have parent's that high profile. Your lying." Yelled Sakura as she was now standing in front of Naruto ready to hit him.

"Who are you to say who his parents are?" asked Ino as she was glaring at the pinkette.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Yelled Iruka as all the fangirls are now trying to attack Naruto.

Just then a door appears in the middle of the classroom as Inu tried pushing the girls back.

"THAT IS ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Yelled Washu as the room grew quiet and all the kids froze in their spots.

The door vanished behind Washu and Sasami.

"Baa-chan? Sasami-nee-chan?" Question Naruto as he was trying to get away from Sakura's fangirl furry.

Just then Sarutobi and his ABNU appear in the classroom. "That is enough young Haruno." Said The 3rd Hokage as he was now annoyed with how the children are behaving with the blonde hair boy.

Jiraiya stood at the open window looking down at Naruto as Ma and Pa sitting on his shoulder. Tears slowly streamed down Jiraiya's cheeks as he saw the boy for the first time in 8 years. "He really is a live and he looks so much like his parents." He whispered to himself as he didn't know what to do.

"Hokage-sama." Said Iruka as he stood straight as Mizuki stood up from his desk as well.

"Iruka-kun, Mizuki-kun. It is nice to see you both this afternoon." Said Sarutobi as he looked back at the children.

"Hokage-sama but Naruto is lying about who is parents are. He is a clanless, parentless baka." Screeched Sakura as she was now standing before the Hokage. She believe he would take her side and tell the boy to stop lying and that he is nothing.

Sarutobi's eyes became hard and cold as he looked down at the pinkette 10-year-old girl standing before him. "Naruto isn't lying about who is parent's are. He was informed just a few days ago about his parents." He told the pinkette as he jaw hung open as it drop to the flood.

All the others in the room looked over at the blood with shock. The loser of there class was the son of their village hero's and late Hokage.

"It doesn't matter that they are his parent's. He is still a loser." Said Sasuke as he looked away and out of the window. Ignoring all those around him. He didn't give a damn. His clans bloodline was more powerful and better respected then this fools so-called families bloodlines.

All the fangirls fallowed their true loves lead and went back to their seats and watched the raven hair boy once more.

"So, what the de…... The boy says is true?" Question Mizuki as he caught himself before he slipped and called the boy demon as Sasami and Washu glared at him.

"The 3rd Hokage turned looked over at him and smiled. "Yes. Young Naruto is telling the truth. Minato and Kushina are his parents and for the safety of the village and for himself we kept it secret." He explained to the two chunin teachers.

"Why would you have to keep the village safe if people knew who Naruto's parents are?" Asked Kiba as he didn't know.

"It is because after the Kyubi attacked our village was weak and if IWA knew Minato had a child they would have attacked the village. We would have fallen to them. Then if Kumo or Kiri knew that Kushina had a child they would have tried to kidnap him or attack the village. For they would want to stop the Uzumaki bloodline for carrying on to the next generation." Said Jiraiya as everyone looked at the man at the window.

"Who cares about the Uzumaki." Said Sakura as she crossed her arms over her flat chest.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at this annoying girl.

"It is because the Uzumaki clan was the most powerful clan out of all the great clan across the Elemental Nationals." Said Washu as all eyes are on her now.

"They at 300 member before Uzu fell in the II SWW. With only 100 of them being of the main family. As for Naruto's mother was the Uzukage's daughter." Said Washu as she was interrupted by the same damn pinkette.

"Well they are not that great if they fell in the II SWW." Said Sakura.

Washu's eyes harden. "Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa sent over 25,000 troops where sent to the island. None never return to tell the tale of the battle that happen there. Out of 300 members about maybe 50 made it out alive of the Uzumaki family and only 1 out of the 50 was out of the royal family and that was Kushina Uzumaki. But those 49 people where lost to the wind. There was other clans on that island and other people. The Uzumaki clan made sure they made out of there safely before they thought of themselves." Said Washu.

"My great great grandfather was at the village when it happen." Said Choji. "They made sure he was safely off the island with the others."

Washu and Sasami nodded their heads. "We left the island at Mito request to help with her children and that her granddaughter was a up and coming medic that would need training." She told them as one could see a far away look in her eyes.

"Washu I know if we were still there things would have ben different. But like they say. Things happen for a reason and Kushina did need us after the news reached the village of the attack." Said Sasami as she had the same haunting look.

"You see the red spiral on the back of Iruka's flank vest?" Asked Washu.

All the kids nodded their heads.

"That is the Uzumaki clan symbol and Uzu was our sister village for they helped us build and become a village. For they were the ones that gave us the money to build this village you call home." Said Washu as she glared at Sakura who was ready to fight the other pinkette.

"How do you know all of his?" Demanded Sasuke. "For Madara and that Senju built this village." He growled.

Washu just smirked. "For I was there and Madara was nothing but a fool. He was pissed off he wasn't allowed to be the village leader. HE was doing a piss poor job as the leader of the Uchiha clan. For your own clan was dying as he saw sending them on foolish missions that he knew would kill them. He would just say. "They are weak. If they were strong, they would have return from that mission." A fool like him would have killed everyone here if he was the Hokage." She told him as she glared at the last Uchiha.

Sasuke's jaw tighten as he didn't like how this woman was talking about his family.

"What do you know. You look no older then us. You have to be lying." Said one of the random fangirls.

Washu grin as she took her true from. "Little girl. I am older then what you expect, and I have been though all three shinobi wars and I was there during the waring clan era. I've seen a lot during my time." She told them as Mizuki looked shocked at how beautiful Washu was. She could feel the lust coming from the silver hair man standing behind her.

"So I know the history of this land. I have lived though it and fighting alongside many great shinobi. But I can tell you that you are nothing but children playing games. For once you finish the Academy many of you will not make it out in the field. Many will quiet. While other will die as others will just have nervous break downs in the field getting their teammates killed." She told them as she looked at all the fangirls and even at Sasuke as she was tired of all the bs that goes on in this Academy.

No one said anything. For what she said was true and if someone said it wasn't. They would be lying and trying to fool themselves and the others.

The bell rang and all the kids bolted out of the classroom. Washu had frighten them. But the ones that stayed was Naruto and his friends.

"So." Said Naruto as he looks at Washu.

Washu smiled. "Well we might be taking you out of the Academy for 6 months." She told him. That made the others stop and look at the pink hair woman.

"Whaat? Hold up. What do you mean he isn't going to be in the Academy for 6 months?" Asked Ino as she wasn't going to have it.

Washu held up her hand to stop the young blonde heiress. "If your parents allow it and if you wish so. All of you are welcome to join Naruto in his private training. One thing all of you will be learning is Fuinjutsu from Jiraiya. If anyone wishes I will teach you medic ninjutsu and healing herbs and poisons and antidots. For Naruto will also be training to learn his bloodlines. As well we will teach you all how to deal with him once his Poison Ivy bloodline kicks in.

Naruto looked at Washu with wonder and curiosity. "What can I do with that bloodline?" He question.

Ma smiled fondly. "Those abilities are going to be interesting to see a male to use. For one of the abilities." She said.

"Well." Said Washu as she pulled out a scroll and open it and began to read.

Poison Ivy powers are:

Chlorokinesis: Semi-mystical connection to the plant world through a force called the Green... Being able to control plants with your mind.

Toxic Immunity: Immunity to all toxins, bacteria, and viruses.

Toxikinesis: A deliberate overdose of plant and animal-based toxins into her/his blood stream that make her/his touch deadly...

Pheromone Control: Ivy is known to be able to seduce men and women alike, often using pheromones to do so but even without the pheromones her/his beauty is still an asset that can seduce.

Increased strength: she/he will not need to use chakra to increase their strength. They are as strong as a kage on pure brute strength.

Increased Agility: she/he will be as flexible as gymnasts. As they say they are able to move like the plant the bloodline is named after.

Truth Serum: A chemical your body makes to get the truth out of anyone you are interrogating.

Spying with plants: They are able to speak and listen though plants.

Plant Avatars: You are able to make plant monsters to go into battle for you.

Washu looks up from the scroll. "It is said that wood release is a off shot of poison ivy for you are only able to grow trees and mostly control anything wood." She told Naruto and the others.

"Wow that is insane." Said Kiba as he looks at Naruto. "I wouldn't mind learning about poisons and building up an immunity to it." He finished as he looked at the others.

"That would be a good thing to learn." Said Ino as she looked at the others.

"Well then children ask your parents and let me know." Said Sarutobi as he smiled at them.

"It all begins tomorrow." Said Jiraiya as he looked at all the clan children.

They all nodded their heads as they left the Academy. All the kids went home to ask their parents about taking 6 months off of the Academy to do this training with Jiraiya of the Sannin and Washu-sama and maybe Sasami for the girl was skilled with weapons and hand to hand fighting. Also the girl was a world-famous cook.

**Near Midnight**

Naruto stood in his bedroom looking up at the full moon.

"**So are you ready?" **Asked Kurama.

"No not really." Said Naruto as he was nervous about this changes.

"_It will be fine kit."_ Said the werefox.

Naruto just nodding his head. He took off his shirt and pants and boxers and slowly slide open his window as he began to go through his changes.

His eyes turned amber and his bones shifted and bend and broke to change his from as he dropped onto all fours. Fur began growing out of his skin. It was golden and glowing in the moonlight.

His amber eyes shifted around the room looking around as he took in a deep breath as he could smell the cool fall air. He jumped out of window and ran into the woods around the compound.

**Village**

Villagers and shinobi alike out late heading home from work or bars heard a bone chilling howl to the full moon.

Tsume stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the howl. Her blood ran cold. She knew that howl was of an Alpha a powerful one and one that she knew she wouldn't want to face alone. Not even her partner would be enough to face that Alpha alone or with her.

Quickly she made her way home as she needed to get a team put together. She would not have her genin daughter joining in on this hunt for the girl could get hurt or worst get killed. She needed a team of Chunin or Jonin to handle this mission. She would have to stop at the Hyuuga's compound as well to get one of their Chunins or Jonins to aid her as well.

There standing at her gates was Ko and several other Hyuuga's. "Hiashi-sama heard the howls and sent us to you. He knew you would be by." Said Ko as he and the others bowed to the clan head.

"Fallow me and we will have teams set up for a hunt." Said Tsume.

**Washu**

Washu sat at her computer stunned. The camera she had set up all around Naruto's home had left her stunned. She had watched as Naruto transformed into a werefox. She didn't know what to do or say as she saw the Namikaze symbol appear on his forehead as it faded away as he had fully turned and jumped out of the window.

Sasami had walked in behind Washu and watched the video as the pinkette watched the video over again several times. She was shocked herself. Naruto had turned into a werewolf or werefox in his case.

"Did he just turn into a werewolf?" Question Sasami as she pulled herself out of her shock as she almost dropped some tea and cakes onto the floor and on Washu.

"Ye-yeah it is." Stuttered Washu as she tried to figure this out. She had seen it all. But one thing she had never seen was a werewolf or werefox.

"Could that be the bloodline that Minato was worried about passing on the Naruto-chan?" asked Sasami as she remember as how Minato would worry for hours about some old bloodline his family blamed as a curse.

"I think it might be. But we need to do something to keep him safe. For you know Tsume is hunting wolves and how the idiot let out a howl it isn't going to help him." Said Washu as she was standing up. "We need to lead Tsume and the others away from Naruto."

Sasami nodded her head as she put down the tray of now forgotten tea and cakes on the table next to Washu's computer and they both ran out of their home. They had a mission. To keep Naruto safe and Tsume away from their blonde boy.

**Naruto**

Naruto ran though the woods around his home. He was enjoying the fell of the wind in his fur. **"This is amazing." **He growled out.

"**Yeah, yeah."** Said Kurama as he was not enjoying the boy rubbing it in.

Naruto ignored him. But he was planning on finding away of opening Kurama's doors so the fox could move around in the woods of his mindscape more freely.

Maybe once he was stronger and knew the Biju wouldn't try to eat him or anything.

**Hokage tower**

Sarutobi and Jiraiya both look out the office window when they heard the bone chilling howl.

"What was that sensei?" asked Jiraiya as he looked at his old sensei.

"There was a wolf attack not too long ago and Naruto was the one attack. Tsume isn't happy about this turn of events and is hunting for this wolf that bit the boy. For we don't need a repeat of what happen so long ago." Said Sarutobi as he looked at his old student.

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Yeah I remember that. It a dark time of our village. Something I worked hard at keeping quiet form anyone not from the village to learn about." Said Jiraiya as he remembered killing several spies that had found out about the wolf attacked.

**Woods**

Tsume and her three teams made their way to the woods near the civilian side of the village. For they knew that the drunks and the homeless would be easy prey for the wolf that had attacked Naruto.

Not too far from where Tsume and her teams stood a wolf with red eyes and midnight black fur watch them. A low growl escapes its lips. For them being there had stopped its hunt for the night. Slipping back into the shadows of the woods the midnight black wolf vanished back to where it had come from. For now it would have to hunt rabbit or something else. For it wouldn't be able to hunt and kill a human that night.

_**I am leaving off there.**_

_**I y**__ou enjoy_


	5. Chapter 5

**When I post the 6****th**** chapter that is when the poll with go down and I will have it listed at the end whose going to be paired with Naruto. Please don't get upset if you don't get who you wanted paired with him…**

**Like always I do not own Naruto or anyone who pops up in the story.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Werefox is out of the bag**

The sky slowly began to turn soft pinks and orange and yellows, and the sun was slowly coming up to greet the new day. Naruto ran back to his room as he wanted to get a little sleep before he have to get up to study with Jiraiya and the others.

Slowly he trotted out of the woods around his family home. As he looked around to make sure no one was around he could smell something wrong in the air. _'What is that?' _ He asked Kurama and the werefox.

'**Don't know brat, smells like death.'** Said Kurama as he was now standing in his cage.

'_Death?'_ Question Naruto as he looked around some more and there, he spotted it. A doe was there in his yard dead and it looked like a large dog had taken it down. _"What the hell?"_ He question as he ran for his home. He wouldn't fair well against a wolf or large dog at the moment as he is going to shift at any moment.

"**Just get back inside the house and we will worry about it once you are human again."** Said Kurama as he looked over at the werefox.

It just shook its head at the demon fox before him.

Naruto ran to his room and jumped though his window. As he jumped into the window, he landed hard on the wooden floor as he shifted back into a human boy. But sitting on his bed was Washu and Sasami looking at him with wide eyes.

Naruto looked up at he heard a gasp and his eyes go huge as his hands cover his manhood and runs behind his curtains to cover himself up with it. "WASHU! SASAMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" He yelled all high pitched.

Washu recovered and looked over at him as Sasami turned around and grabbed the bathrobe she hung on the bedroom door and throw it over to him.

"We saw you change last night and heard the howl. You do know that Tsume out hunting wolves and if she would have seen you last night it wouldn't have ended well for you." Said Washu as she looked at Naruto now that he had the bathrobe on.

"I know she is hunting wolves. But I never left the compound I stayed in the wood around the house and just played all night. It was wild." Said Naruto as he was smiling.

"This could be the bloodline your father was worried about." Mused Washu as she looked at Naruto as he looked at her.

"I'm not sure. But the thing that bite me that night was a werewolf. But the fox inside of me changed it into a werefox." Said Naruto as they both looked shocked as Naruto knew about what was sealed within him.

"When did you find out the fox?" Asked Sasami as she didn't know how to feel about him finding out on his own.

Naruto looked at her for a second and over at Washu before he spoke. "I found out Halloween night. For that was the first night I changed and they both had me fight my darkness. For if my darkness would have won, I might have stayed a beast and lost who I was a human or I would have come back dark and with no care nor love for human life for I would act like Sasuke." He told them as he gathered some clean clothes for a bath. For it looked like he wasn't going to go to bed anytime soon.

"There was a werewolf running around in the forest of death?" Asked Washu as she wanted to go and find it now and study it.

"There was. For it past on its Title of Alpha to me by what the fox and werefox told me and the werefox said she was dying. So if you do find anything it will just be a dead body if anything." Said Naruto as he looked at Washu. "But I was told there was another that wants the title of Alpha and I think he was here last night or before dawn for there is one of the Nara's dead doe in my front yard. Did you two shut the gate when you came in?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder from his closet.

Sasami looked over at Washu. Who return the look and then shook her head. "No I must have forgot. For we were in a rush to get in here to make sure what we saw was real." Said Washu as she knew she screwed up.

Naruto nodded his head and turned to them as his eyes glazed over for a second. "Also the werefox said that dad's bloodline is one of the original bloodline for the oldest were bloodlines. But they hadn't been seen around for a long time." He told them.

"Your able to talk to them?" Asked Washu. Naruto just nodded his head.

"Yeah but don't tell the old man. For he has lose lips and I don't want to be hunted more then what I am already am." Said Naruto as he glared at Washu as Sasami nodded her head in agreement.

Fine but I think we will have to go to your fathers today sometime. As I believe all your friends will be joining you for the next 6 months.

**Elsewhere**

Midnight wolf makes his way home as he walks into an abandon house as the sun slowly makes it way over the walls surrounding the village as long black hair is seen from the doorway.

**Yamanaka Compound**

Ino sat on her bed looking out over her family personal garden as she watch the sun slowly come up. _'That howl I heard last night was powerful and alluring. Whoever that was I must make him mine.'_ She thought to herself as her eyes widen as she just realized she just said to herself. She was too young for a mate. Wasn't she?

There was a knock at her door. "Ino-chan are you up?" Called Usagi.

"Yeah momma I'm up." Called back Ino as she jumped out of bed and gathered her outfit for the day as her mother came into her room.

"I talked to your father and he agreed that it would be a great idea if you studied with the others in Fuinjutsu and medical jutsu." Said Usagi as she watched her daughter.

Ino stopped dead in her tracks and turned around and looked at her mother with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you, momma. You will not regret this." Said Ino as she ran over to her mother hugging her.

"I know sweetie. We are just proud that you have stopped all your fangirling and have begun taking the life of a kunoichi seriously." Said Usagi as she kissed her daughter on her forehead.

Ino smiled softly at her mother. "Sasuke is a fake Alpha. He is an Omega or a beta. His ego is his weakness and will be his greatest downfall. That is something I do not need in my life. As Naruto has proven to be a natural Alpha and a born leader as the others are willing to fallow him and support him in anything he does and that is what I want in my future husband and my best friend." She told her momma.

Usagi stood there shocked. Her daughter saw Naruto as an Alpha and wanted to be with the young boy and saw Sasuke as a fool and nothing worth wasting her time on anymore. Was it the young blonde that awoke her bloodline early? This was something she would need to speak to her husband about. The sooner the better. "Alright sweetie get ready and I'll get breakfast ready." She told her daughter as Ino ran off and Usagi rushed out of the room and to her bedroom where her husband was still in bed looking up at the ceiling thinking of his family.

Usagi sat down on the edge of their bed as Inoichi slowly sat up and smiled at his wife. "I believe with Ino learning seals we will be able to seal off the curse." He told his beautiful wife.

She looked over at him with happy but sad eyes. "That would be great. But Ino just told me that she sees Naruto as an Alpha and sees Sasuke as a beta or omega at best. For he wouldn't do anything to protector her or the ones he cares about. For all he cares about is himself. As for Naruto would lay his life down for her and anyone, he finds special and cares for.

Inoichi's eyes widen at this. "I am shocked to hear that." He told his wife as he was now getting out of bed.

"Yes. But I must get breakfast ready for Ino will be out of the shower soon and we have a long day ahead of us." Said Usagi as she rushed passed her husband.

**Hokage Tower. Hokage's Office**

Washu stood before Sarutobi with a glare on her face. "What are you telling me that I am unable to go to Minato's clan home right now?" She demanded.

With a heavy sigh Jiraiya came out of the shadows. "The compound is under a strange seal that it can only be open during a full moon or a new moon." He told the pinkette before him.

"Why does it have to be during those times?" Question Washu as she wanted to know why Minato would do something so strange.

"He said it had something to do with his clan's bloodline and how the moon would affect them. Their bloodline would be at its highest during a full moon and weakest during a new moon." Said Jiraiya as he was confused about it himself. That was one of the greatest mystery's he never found out about his student. He wasn't even sure if Kushina knew about it.

"Well tonight is the last night of the full moon and the weakest of the three full moons. It will be days before we have a new moon." Said Washu as she wondered if they could get Naruto to the compound before he changed and back to his mother's compound to be safe.

"Well I could give you and Jiraiya the keys and you could go tonight to see if it will open up. But if it doesn't. Just remember you will have to wait until the new moon." Said Sarutobi as he pulled out a scroll and handed it over to Washu as Jiraiya stood next to her now.

"That's fine." Said Washu as she was now worried about Naruto. But if anything of the video footage she could go by. The boy wouldn't change until 2am and if they leave at sunset this could work out. She has a doorway set up at Naruto's house already for she doesn't want what happen this morning to repeat and it would only take a few minutes to set up a doorway at his father's for him to use to make his escape.

Washu looks over at Jiraiya. "We need to get to Naruto's now. The others should be there soon, and we have a few things we need to talk about." With that said a door appears behind Washu and she looks at Sarutobi. "We will be talking very soon." She told him as she pushed Jiraiya though the door and he falls out into Naruto's living room where said blonde was sitting and reading a scroll while Ino and Hinata sat next to him looking over his shoulder at what he was reading as their parents and others just wanted for Washu and Jiraiya to show up.

"Hey Baa-chan. Hey Ero-Sannin." Said Naruto just looking up for a second from his scroll and going back to reading it.

"Hello, my little Naru-chan." Said Washu as she was smirking at how Jiraiya was sitting on the floor crying about his new nickname.

"Don't call me that brat." Cried Jiraiya as the parents and others just laughed at the grown man.

As Washu walks around the couch where Naruto and the girls are reading, she sees a strange marking on Ino's shoulder that she would need to look into. But Inoichi and Usagi both see that she saw it and have a nervous look on their face as Washu looks at them.

"I'm glad you are all here and early to boot." Said Washu as she smiles at them.

"I want to make sure you will not be wasting my daughter's time nor my clans time with this training away from the Academy." Said Hiashi as he was acting like a regal Hyuuga.

Washu smirks at the man. "By training them in seals and medical ninjutsu and others shinobi skills that have been neglected at the Academy in favor of the Academy to be easy for Civilian born children to pass to be a waste of time. Then be the first one to pull out of this 6-month program." She told him as Hiashi turned a light shade of red as he looked at her.

"If this 6-month program shows more fruit then what they would be learning at the Academy I will be continuing the program and if will be up to you if your child stays or returns to finish with the class they will graduate with at the end of our studies." Said Washu as the others looked at her shocked.

"Are you sure about this. Jiraiya is only going to be here to teach the children for 6-months in seals. How are you going to be able to finish training in seals once he is gone?" Asked Inoichi.

Washu smirked once more. "I just need him to get the basics down and the understands of how they work and everything. For I have all the seals for Uzu on my supercomputer and they can learn from it. As it is part of Naruto's blood. He should be at the same level as Jiraiya or even surpass the man greatly. For I have seals that he has never seen." She told them as Jiraiya just nodded his head.

"Kushina-chan was levels above me and she did tell me the seals from Uzu where nothing like the ones we have in our village or others. So I will test Naruto before I leave, and he will be the one that will take over teaching seals in my place. But will be back as much as I am able to be to make sure everything is going fine and to fix anything they screw up on." Said Jiraiya as he was grinning.

"Troublesome. If this shows the progress you believe it will. I would be one to keep Shikamaru here. For he isn't learning anything at the Academy and all he is doing is sleeping. I know we men of my clan are lazy. But Washu I need you to make my son stronger. For this world is changing and the next Ninja he will face will be stronger or smarter then him. I know you have been around for a long time and seen a lot and done a lot of things while here." Said Shikaku.

"I know of a way to keep your son's mind busy and he will enjoy it." Said Washu as a devilish grin graced her lips.

This made all the parents take a step back and Shikamaru to have a cold chill run up his back. "Troublesome." He grumbled as he walked around the couch and sat down next to Ino.

Sasami walked into the living room form the kitchen with a soft smile. "Choza would you mind leaving your clan's three food pills and the normal food pills. Washu and I want to improve on the formula. To where when you take the blue or green or red one will not lead you to death or end your shinobi career." She told the large man before her.

"If you are able to fix it. I would be forever grateful to you both." Said Choza as he took out the case that held the three pills and then a bottle of solider pills.

"Thank you." Said Sasami as she bowed to the man and turn to Washu. "I will be in the lab with this." She told her as a door open up and she vanished into it.

Washu nodded her head and looked back at the others. "Did you bring what I asked for?" She asked the parents.

"Yeah. But I don't see why you would want them to study clan skills while here." Said Tsume as she had several scrolls in here hands.

"I want them leaving here as Jonin. But they will be genin. I want them to know all the skills that your clan has to offer them as well as what I can offer them from our personal library's. They will be learning from the Uzumaki and Namikaze library's but only what isn't related to bloodlines and clan secrets." Said Washu.

"But the scrolls you have asked for are our clan secrets." Said Hiashi as he was being to get annoyed with the woman before him.

"I know. But how your children are the future. I want to see where I can improve on your clan skills for them. Make it more suited to their body and style. For Gentle fist is more of an earth base style. But what if you have a member who is more like water or fire or wind? It wouldn't sure their body nor their style. This is what I will be working with and fixing." Said Washu as Hiashi couldn't argue with her there. For his late wife was a water user and the gentle fist was hard for her as well she had made her own style that pissed off the elders to no end. But it suited her and made her very deadly for she was able to put water into the person where she hit them.

"Very well." Said Hiashi as he pulled out another scroll form his robes. "This was my late wife's fighting style. It might suit Hinata well." He told Washu as he turned to leave. But stopping at the door he looked over at Hinata. "You will prove that I have made the right chose by sending you here Hinata."

"Yes. Father." Said a now standing Hinata as she bowed to her father as he was leaving the others.

"Very well we leave our children in your hands Washu-sama and Jiraiya-sama." Said Yoshino as she looks at Jiraiya. "I better not hear from my son or the others that you are trying to make them read that book of yours." She told him as a cast iron frying pan appears into her hand magically.

Jiraiya holds up both of his hands. "I would never dream of them reading those books. If anything they will only ever read my very first book. The Tales of a Gutsy Ninja." Said Jiraiya as he softly smiles at the memories of Minato reading the book when he was younger.

With that said all the parents left and Washu and Jiraiya looked at all the kids that either stood or sat on the couch before them.

"Well brats what are your names?" Asked Jiraiya. He figured if he is stuck with them. He best learn their names.

"I am Choji Akimichi." Said Choji as he want to join Shikamaru on the couch.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." Said Ino as she went back to reading the scroll with Naruto.

"Kiba Inuzuka." Said Kiba as he sat on the floor in front of the couch. "This is Akamaru." He said as the puppy barked.

"I am Shino Aburame." Said Shino as he was standing by the doorway.

Washu smiled. "I am glad your father chose to allow you to join us Shino." She told the young Aburame heir.

"Father found it wise and believe it would be a good way for me to build bonds with the other clan heirs and make friends and trusted allies." Said Shino as he walked over and sat down next to Choji. Choji just smiles and offers the boy a chip. Shino looks down at it and slowly takes it. "Thank you." HE said as he slowly eats it.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga." Said Hinata as she stands and bows.

"Troublesome. I am Shikamaru Nara." Said Shikamaru with a yawn.

"Naruto." Said Naruto as he just wanted to keep reading.

"Alright. As you brats may know. I am Jiraiya of the Sannin and next to me is Washu." Said Jiraiya as he grins.

**Academy**

Ninja Academy class had begun and Naruto and all the clan heirs but for Sasuke where missing from the class. Sasuke didn't care he has seen them all as weak and not worthy of wasting his time and the others.

"Sensei." Said Ami as she wanted to know where their leader Ino was for Sakura was pissing them all off that morning.

"Yes Ami-chan." Said Iruka as he looked up from the note that is on his desk as Mizuki walked in with his coffee.

"Where is Ino?" Asked Ami as she wanted to know where the platinum blonde girl was at.

Iruka looked sad at his students. "Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, and finally Naruto have been pulled from the Academy for the next 6-months." He told his students.

This now got Sasuke wanting to know why. "Why where those losers pulled from the Academy for the next 6-months?" He asked his sensei.

"Washu-sama and Jiraiya-sama have offered to give them the same training they will be giving Naruto for the next 6 months." Said Iruka as he was looking at the note that was in his hand.

"Then why wasn't Sasuke-kun offered this training as well?" Demanded Sakura as she didn't think it was fair that the loser was getting special treatment and not the love of her life.

"I do not know Sakura-can. That is something you would have to ask Washu-sama." Said Iruka.

Sasuke stood up and walked out of the classroom so he can find out why he was left out of this and he was going to his lap dogs.

**Council Member's office**

Sasuke walked into a councilman Yeung's office.

"Good Morning Sasuke-sama. What can I do for you today?" Asked Yeung as his silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his coal grey eye looked at the young boy before him.

"I demand to know why I am not receiving private training from a Sannin." Demanded Sasuke.

At this Yeung looked a little confused at the boy. "What do you mean private training from a Sannin? Last I knew Jiraiya-sama wasn't due back into the village for a couple more years and Tsunade-hime is away." He told the last Uchiha heir.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the older man before him. "Then why is Naruto Uzumaki and the other clan heirs from my class taken out of the academy for the next 6 months to receive private training from Jiraiya of the Sannin and the Mad woman Washu?" He spat out with disgust.

At this Yeung's eyes widen. For he hadn't heard of anything about that. Why hadn't the Hokage told them that he was going to allow the demon to train under a Sannin and leave out Sasuke-sama. "I will get to the bottom of this and make sure you are given that private training and the others are return to the academy right away." He told Sasuke.

With that Sasuke smirked and walked out of the man's office and returned home. They would find him when "HIS" private training would begin.

Like a good little lap dog Yeung quickly went to the others on the civilian council informing them of the injustice that had befallen their precious little Sasuke and that they need to right this wrong. For it wasn't right that Sasuke wasn't given this private training. If they had to, they would go to the Fire Lord themselves and make the man do as they want. For they were the ones with the power. Not these filthy ninja's. They allowed them to live in their village to keep them safe. If it wasn't for the civilian's the ninja's wouldn't have home nor would they have food or their weapons and other things they need. They were helpless without them.

Oh how wrong where they. But their world would come crashing down soon. But for now. They can live in that little fantasy.

Sarutobi was busy doing his paperwork when his secretary walked into his office. "Hokage-sama." Said Lily.

He looked up from his work with a smile. "Yes Lily-chan. What can I do for you?" He asked her.

"The Civilian Council has called for an emergency meeting. Something about a great injustice or what not. I really wasn't listening for they just go on and on about foolish things at times." Said Lily as she handed him the note. "I also sent for the Clan heads. I know they will not be please about the new drama the civilians have drummed up now." She told him with a bow she left his office.

He looks down at the note that she had given him, and his eyebrow had risen. "They really think they have that kind of power over me and this village?" HE asked no one but himself.

"Neko." Said Sarutobi as a woman with a Neko mask appeared in front of him.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Asked Neko.

"Would you please take this to Little Washu-sama and Jiraiya and ask them to come here quickly for this meeting is within an hour." Said Sarutobi as he was growing too old for this shit. Maybe he could ask Sasami to take over for him. She is pretty, smart and very strong. She would take care of this village fairly.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Said Neko as she vanished from his office.

**Uzumaki Compound**

"Naruto, I believe we need to tell Jiraiya about what we learned about last night. For tonight is the last full moon and we need to open your father's compound during a full moon or during a new moon." Said Washu as she had pulled Naruto and Jiraiya into a private room away from the others.

Naruto paled at the idea of telling Jiraiya his secret for he feared the man would run to the old man and tell him everything. "Do I have to?" Whined Naruto.

Washu soften her eyes as she looked Naruto in the eyes. "You do. For we have to go there this evening and you have to open the gate while the moon is out." She told him.

With a heavy sign and dropping his head as his hair shadowed his eyes. He slowly looked up. But Jiraiya still couldn't see the boys eyes. "You were told I was attacked not that long, ago right?" He question. As he saw Jiraiya nod from under his hair. "Well that night I was attacked in the forest of death. I was bitten by a werewolf." He said as he held up his hand to stop Jiraiya from speaking.

"I didn't know it at the time. For I thought it was a normal wolf that bit me and Tsume has been hunting for it. But it turns out on Halloween night at 2am during the full moon I turned into a werefox. I know why I didn't turn into a werewolf. Well you see the fox in my gut changed the virus to work to the way he wanted it too. Making it into a werefox virus." Said Naruto as he saw Jiraiya was going to say something. But held up his hand once more to stop the man from talking.

"The first night I was set to change I had to face my darkness. That is what the werefox told me. For whoever won would be the one in control of my body and it would decide if I stay human or become the accursed beast like all those before me. Even the Kyubi told me the same thing. But I faced my darkness head on and told him he is part of me, and I am sorry for always hiding him away and forcing him to suffer and hide in the shadows and the darkness alone. I told him I can't be whole without him for he and I will always be one. With that we became one. I am not evil and dark. I am still me. But I have been learning to express myself when it comes to things that hurt me or make me upset. It will be a long uphill battle. But I know I'll push thought it." Said Naruto as Washu put her hand over Jiraiya's mouth. As she knew Naruto had something else to tell the man.

"But the Kyubi and werefox where shocked about something. A symbol that appeared on my forehead when I did my first transformation. It was a crescent moon with a star in the center and now that symbol has appeared on my right shoulder. But what scared the werefox virus is. That symbol belongs to the original werewolf clan to ever run though the Elemental Nations and that the wolf that bit me that night passed their title of Alpha to me and there is a werewolf in this village that want that title." Said Naruto as he rushed it a little as he hoped he didn't leave anything out.

Jiraiya sat there for a few minutes just trying to take it all in. His Godson just told him that he talks to the Kyubi and that there is a werefox virus inside of him that he talks to as well and he is able to turn into a werefox and not a werewolf. It was too much and he just began laughing. "Haha yeah right brat and next you're going to tell me the Kyubi is a girl and under a genjutsu." He said between laughs.

Naruto grew upset as he growled at the man before him. Before he knew it, he began changing into the two-legged form on the werefox and was towering over Jiraiya. For Jiraiya is about 6ft 5. Naruto was about a good 7 ½ foot tall maybe 8ft tall. "Do you believe me now old man." He growled out as his amber eyes glowed.

Jiraiya fell down and slowly nodded his head as Washu was staring at Naruto with stars in her eyes.

With a few calming breaths Naruto relaxed.

"**Brat you need to learn to control yourself or this could be trouble for us." **Said Kurama as he was a little surprised at the kit.

"_Kit you have to be more careful for anyone would use this against you and try to hurt you or your love ones."_ Said the werefox with worry.

"This isn't good. If Naruto loses his cool, they can claim the fox has taken control of him." Said Jiraiya with worry and fear in his voice.

Washu sat quietly for a few minutes. "We can say it's a bloodline that skipped generation in the Namikaze clan. I can create a fake scroll with their seal. So if he does lose control, we can have it covered. Call it werewolf bloodline release. But in Naruto's case it turns him into a werefox." She told them as she got to work on the scroll. It would only take a few minutes. For she took what she knew of the werewolf legend form Tenchi's world and what she knew of Shinobi in this world and made it quickly.

While Washu was working Naruto looked at Jiraiya. "You can't tell the old man about this. For there are lose lips around him and I don't want to die or be hunted down." He told his Godfather with tears at the corner of his eyes.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. You have given too much to this village already. You are entitled to have a few secrets." Said Jiraiya as he pulled Naruto in for a hug.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Washu." Called Sasami's voice.

Naruto broke free from the hug and walked over to the locked door and opened it. "Hey nee-chan what's up?" He asked.

Sasami smiled. "We have trouble and Washu and Jiraiya need to go to the Council Chambers. It appears someone is throwing a fit about Naruto and the heirs receiving private lessons from a Sannin and he feels left out." She told them with a smile.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "He always goes to his lap dogs when he doesn't get his way or someone out does him at the academy or has a better jutsu then him." He told her.

"Well he needs to get over himself. Life isn't fair and there is a reason he isn't here." Said Sasami as she hugged Naruto.

"Yeah he is a teme and no one likes him." Said Naruto as he returns the hug.

"That's fine. I think we should make this into a little fieldtrip for the kids. So they will learn what to expect when they take over for their parent's." Said Washu as they walk into the library where they left everyone studying.

"Alright brats. We are going on a fieldtrip to the Hokage tower to the council chambers." Said Jiraiya as they all looked up from their scrolls.

"Why?" Asked Kiba as he didn't want to go see all those old farts.

"Because teme though a bitchfit." Said Naruto.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he stood up from his desk as the others followed suit.

"Jeez I thought I was a diva." Said Ino as she fallowed the others to the living room where Washu's door appeared.

"Yes, our little Sasuke-chan is proving to be more trouble than he is worth. I also don't wish to train him." Said Washu as she open the doorway in the living room.

**Council Chambers**

Ibiki and Commander Dragon stood in the Council Chambers as they acted as the Hokage's personal guards during this meeting. Commander Dragon had chosen to wait for a Council meeting before they made their move. For they knew that the council members would be making a move soon by what Inoichi had told them about Naruto and the other heirs being privately trained by Jiraiya and Washu. They knew that the civilian Council would screw up and that is when they would make their move.

The Heads of all the Shinobi clans all took their sets as their wives had shown up with them. The only two without someone with them was Tsume and Hiashi as they didn't have a spouse.

Just then a door appears in the center of the council chambers. As it opens one could See Washu and Jiraiya and they are fallowed by the Naruto and the others. The Civilian side glares at the blonde hair boy as he walks over to the Uzumaki set as Sasami fallows behind him. As she takes the seat for the Namikaze clan. It was something they had planned to do on their way there for this foolish meeting.

"What is the meaning of this. Why is "THAT BOY" taking the Uzumaki seat and the girl with him taking the late Hokage's clan seat?" Question a blonde hair woman.

Naruto leveled a bored glaze at her. "Well Mrs. Haruno. I am the head of the Uzumaki, and Namikaze Clans and I am unable to set on two seats at once. Well I think I could if I tried but I don't really feel like it. SO I figured it would be easier to have Sasami Jurai to sit in for me on the Namikaze seat and when I am unable to be here Washu will be covering the Uzumaki seat for me or Sasami might have to cover both at times. For Washu-baa-chan is a very busy woman in this village and in the capital." Said Naruto as he was now yawning.

"How dare you have any claim to belong to our late 4th Hokage. I don't give a damn about that devil woman that was seen with him for she was nothing but a foreign hoe wasting his time." Said Mrs. Haruno as the room grew quiet.

Jiraiya and Washu watched Naruto they were not sure if he was going to snap and transform right before everyone.

"How dare you speak of my mother in that way. She was a hero to this village. She fought for this village in the III SWW. She fought alongside my father and saved many from dying during that war. What did you do during that war?" Question Naruto as he was now standing up and his eyes had gone amber. From his left Tsume was staring at him. For she had caught the shift in his eye color and felt the power of an Alpha coming off of him in waves.

"**Kit you need to calm down."** Said Kurama as he knew Naruto is about to lose it before everyone.

The blonde hair woman glared at him. "I was back in the village. My Genin team was killed and I was sent back for I was injured." She told him.

"My mother was the same age as you and she was already a Jonin as you never moved up. You were too busy fangirling to train and that is what led your team dying and you becoming injured and retiring for look at you. What is more important you is looks. Looks can only take you so far Mrs. Haruno. Its brains and a kind heart that can take you farther." Said Naruto as he was calming down. "My mother had both those things and she trained night and day to make sure she was strong enough to protect her team and village and those she held dear to her. The ones she loved gave her the strength she needed to become truly strong."

"He is correct." Said Chichi as she stepped forth. "You where useless back then and you still are useless even now. You are even allowing your daughter to fallow your same damn path. I think she needs to be pulled for once she is on a team, she will get herself or her teammates killed. Unless you get off that high horse of yours and make her train and tell her the real truths of what being a kunoichi is really about."

"Your one to talk. Your son and husband are both fat bastards that are useless." Growled out Mekubi.

Choza just laughed. "Leave it to you to attack others though their family. Also we are large for our family jutsu. What about you? You have pact it on though out the years." He told her as you could see the joy dancing in his small eyes.

"Enough of this." Said the 3rd Hokage.

Everyone grew quiet and looked to their leader as the elders sat behind him.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. They had been married for two years before Naruto was born. But Kushina kept it quiet for she didn't need to stress from the fangirls for she wanted to get pregnant and after Naruto was born, they had plan to come out about it. But with what happen with the Kyubi. They had died protecting this village and their son." Said the 3rd Hokage as he glared at everyone. Looking at them to dare them to say something.

"So what did you call us here for? I have other things I need to take care of." Said Hiashi as he was growing tried and just wanted to return home. For he had his own elders to deal with.

"It was brought to me that Sasuke Uchiha-sama was being left out by this private training that Uzumaki is receiving from Jiraiya of the Sannin and Washu. It was also brought to me that the other clan heirs are allowed to join in on this training. What I don't understand is. Why was Uchiha-sama left out and why wasn't he offered this private training on his own without these others. I believe Jiraiya-sama is wasting his time on them and should focus on the last loyal Uchiha of this village." Said Yeung as one could see shit on his nose.

"I can answer that." Said Naruto as he walked into the center of the room. "I have awakened three bloodlines and one of them is extremely deadly and without proper training I could hurt or kill people with it. Well even with the other two as well." He said as a tree grew at his feet.

All the council members mouths hung open at the sight of the wood release.

Naruto then took out a pack of seeds and opened it and poured them out on his palm as all the flowers grew in his hand and then began taking humanlike shape and stood around him. "This one is Poison Ivy release and with a touch or a kiss I can kill you. I can also make flowers or other plants grow turn them into this what you see before you." He told them as silver chakra chains came out of his back and wrapped around his plant creatures. "Then I have my mother's chakra chains. But I still have to wait and see if I will have any of my father's bloodlines awaken in me." He told them as he walked back to his seat.

"Allow me to train the boy." Said Danzo as he saw the perfect weapon before him.

"Fuck you mummy." Said Naruto as he flipped the bandage man the bird. The clan heirs could be heard laughing along with several of the parents at how cruel the boy can be at times.

"How dare you speak to me that way." Growled out Danzo as he was now standing and glaring at Naruto.

Naruto stood back up and glared at the mummy of a man. "I will speak you anyway I damn will please. You hold no power over me. You are here to advise the old man. Nothing more than that." He told him with a smirk.

'_Why isn't my eye working on the brat. He should be my puppet.'_ Danzo thought to himself as he slowly sat back down as his eyes never leaving the boy.

"**Hahaha... The accursed eye doesn't work on us anymore you old fool. Maybe that bite was a blessing." **Laughed out Kurama as Naruto froze in his seat.

"_What do you mean his eye doesn't work on us anymore?"_ Asked Naruto as he wanted to know what was going on.

"**That bastard of a mummy sitting there has stolen sharingan eye in his left eye and more on his right arm as well as he has the scent of the 1****st**** old monkey on him."** Said Kurama as he was grinning.

Silver chakra chains shot out of Naruto's back wrapping around Danzo as the others looked on with shock of what was happening.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing?" Asked Sarutobi as he was now confused as to why the boy would attack someone.

"That bastard has several sharingan eyes on him." Growled out Naruto as his eyes turned Amber as he was about to turn as he felt Sasami place her hand on his shoulder to calm him. Her energy went though his body calming him down.

Ibiki moved away from the Hokage along with Washu. Washu pulled the bandage's off of Danzo's left eye and there glaring at her was a sharingan eye. When she put her hand on his right arm. She could feel eyes moving under the bandages as she pulled off the bandages.

"That is degusting." Said Naruto was now gagging at the sight before them all.

"Those eyes should have been locked away. For the Uchiha had a curse that some level they go blind and if that had ever happened to Sasuke. We would have eyes that we could implant into him." Said Washu as she was going to have to look into the Hospital to find out who gave this bastard these eyes.

"Take him and the other two away." Said Sarutobi as he looked at the other two elders. "I have a feeling they have known about this and never felt it important to tell me." With that Jiraiya slapped a seal on Danzo putting his creepy little eyes to sleep and they took the three elders away.

"As for Sasuke not being offered this or not being trained privately." Said Washu as she leveled the Civilian council with a glare. "As Naruto's Godparents we choose who we train, and I am from Uzu and have the best knowledge of their bloodlines." She told them.

"Don't want to train the spoiled brat." Said Jiraiya as he looked at them.

"We will not stand for this. Once the Fire Lord learns of this, we will have you training him." Said Yeung.

"Haha. Fat chance." Laughed Washu as she transformed into her regal adult self. "As Fire Lord you fools don't have power over me or my little puppet." She told them as they look on with shock. "ANBU. Take them to Ibiki and Anko." She ordered as ANBU came from the shadows and took the civilian council away.

"We will see if some will return or they will all be replaced or if we will have another civilian council at all." Said Washu as she was growing tried of them going after her damn puppet. She needed to replace him. He had to much shit on him that could blackmail him with. She might just have to make a puppet out of those little creatures that fused with Ryo-Ohki. She mused to herself.

"So whose telling Sasuke to go suck it?" Asked Naruto as he was standing up and walking up to his friends.

Washu smiled at him. "I will be going to the Uchiha myself. To allow him to know that his lap dogs are no longer in power and he will not be having his way anymore." She told him as her doorway reappeared before them. "Sasami-chan. Could you get everyone back for me?"

"Sure thing Little Washu." Said Sasami as she led everyone though the doorway back to Naruto's place. For it was past lunch and see knew it was time for the kids to get something to eat and get back to work.

**Sasuke's Apartment**

Sitting on his couch looking at several of his family scrolls Sasuke waits for his lap dogs to finish with those fools and get him his private teachers. Just then there is a knock in his doorway. Getting up Sasuke walks over to his door and opens it to see Washu standing there. With a smirk he steps a side for her to come in.

"I see that the council has told you who should be receiving that private training?" Question Sasuke as he walks back to his scrolls and sits back down.

"Oh they did try to tell me. As well as threaten to tell the Fire Lord on me. But at the end of it. I will not be training you in private Sasuke. For you do not deserve it. For you have become an entitled spoiled little brat that believes that the village and the whole world owes you everything. I know it was hard when your clan was murdered by your brother." Said Washu as Sasuke cut her off.

"What do you know about losing everything? Your just that crazy bitch that runs the hospital and hides in its basement like some freak." Growled out Sasuke as he was now standing and glaring at her.

Washu backhands him knocking him down back onto the couch. "You will not TALK TO YOUR FIRE LORD LIKE THAT!" Growled out Washu as she was glaring at the boy as he looked back up at her with fear in his eyes. Fear he hadn't felt since the night his clan was murdered.

"Like I was saying. Your brother was forced to kill your clan on the order of Danzo. For Danzo believed your clan to be too dangers. For they were planning to overthrow the village Elders and Hokage to take the power for themselves. For they didn't like how things where going and the rumors Danzo was spreading into the village about them." Said Washu as she looked at the boy once more.

"Your lying. My brother wanted to test his new eyes and what better way to do that by killing off his whole clan." Sobbed Sasuke as he glared at Washu.

"No, Danzo wanted you all dead. As for your father. He and those falling him were going to kill the ones they loved the most to become more powerful. He planned to kill your mother as he wanted your brother to kill you. Itachi walked in on your father killing your mother and in a bit of rage killed your father and the fools that fallowed him. The one that killed the others of your clan was Danzo. For Itachi only agreed to do it if you and the others where left alive. But no Danzo couldn't have that and sent his little Roots in to kill everyone while your brother was busy with your father and those fools. For Itachi had found them all killing their loved ones when he killed them" Said Washu as she pulled out a file and throw it at the boy. "If you don't believe me. Here is Danzo's files that for put the Hokage's seal on. A fake seal." She told him.

Sasuke looked down at the file and back at the woman standing before him. He could tell she was telling the truth. But it was too much for him. Why. Why would his father want to do that? Why would an Elder of the village order for his whole clan to be killed? Those are the thoughts he wanted answers for.

"Its all there. After you read all of that. I want you to go see Inoichi Yamanaka. For he needs to fix that fake memory your brother implanted into your memory to keep you safe. For you also saw your father kill your mother. For your father had you bound in that room as well. Itachi changed it to make you believe you returned to an empty compound from staying out too late training. When really you where really in bed sleeping when your father beat your tied you up and dragged you down the stairs to watch him murder your mother and have you ready for Itachi." Said Washu as she turned to leave.

"Why wouldn't you allow me to truly join you?" Asked Sasuke as he felt like a little bug alone in this huge world.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "For who you are now. You are not the person I would waste my time on. Maybe if you changed and tried to grow and get the help you really need. Maybe then you will join the others." She told him as she walked out his front door closing it behind her.

Sasuke saw the photos of him tied up and beat. Covered in his own blood with his eyes huge as he looked over at his parent's lifeless bodies. He had always believed Itachi had done that to him. But it was really his father. For the notes in the file even said so. This was a lot for him to take him. He got up and left his home. He went to the Yamanaka compound looking for the clan head.

Usagi tending the flowerbed in her front yard as her husband was busy at work. She heard footsteps come up behind her. Stopping and turning to look behind her she saw a red eye teary eye Sasuke Uchiha standing before her. Quickly getting up she rushes over to the boy. Her mother mood kicking into overdrive. "What is the matter Sasuke?" she asks him.

Sasuke looks up at her his eyes lifeless and hallow. "I know the truth about that night. I know what my father had planned to do. I know what my brother had to do for the safety of the village and for my clan. I know Danzo killed the remaining members of my clan as well. For Itachi was only going to kill my father and his foolish fallowers." He told her as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

Usagi just held Sasuke allowing him to cry. Let it all out as for the boy had so much bottled up within himself. Some much angry, hate for his brother. But now he was lost and confused about what to do. He hated it. At one time in his life he knew what he needed to do. But now. He didn't have a clear path anymore. He was now a lost scared little boy with nothing and no one for he never bothered with making friends. For he thought they would be a waste of time and just slow him down and he couldn't have that. Now he wished to have a friend. Someone to talk to.

Sasuke cried for about two hours before he fell asleep in her arms outside in her front yard. This is where her husband had found them, Inoichi slowly walks up the path to his home. His head was hurting form all the bullshit he had to deal with and had to have someone else take over for he needed to take a break. AS he walked up to his home, he saw Usagi sitting in the flower bed with something black and blue wrapped in her arms as she just rocked it back and forth.

"Dear what are you doing?" Asked Inoichi as he walked up to his wife now seeing she was holding Sasuke for the fan on his back.

"Sasuke came seeking you. It appears he knows the truth about that night. It appears the time has come to unlock the memories Itachi had sealed away that night." Said Usagi as she looked at her tried husband.

Inoichi sighed. "It will have to wait until the morning. For if I tried it now. Both he and I would get hurt and the only other one that could do it has taken over at work for me." He told his wife.

"That is fine dear. We will just take him inside and set him up in the guest room for tonight. I don't think he will be awaking up anytime soon." Said Usagi as Inoichi walked up to her and took the boy from her. Sasuke tried to grab on tightly onto her. But she moved out of his grip quickly. "Shhh…. It will be alright Sasuke. Just rest." She whispered to him.

"Momma I'm sorry." Said Sasuke as he kept sleeping. Usagi just softly smiled as Inoichi fallowed her inside their home and up to one of the guestrooms where they laid him down to rest. They left him there to sleep as they went back downstairs and into the kitchen for her to make dinner for them.

"I think he is going to need a lot of counseling after that seal is broken." Said Inoichi as he sighed.

Just then Ino came walking into the kitchen as she just finished for the day at Naruto's place. "Hey momma, daddy." She told them as she hugged each of them. "So who are you talking about?" She asked them.

Usagi smiled at her daughter. "Sasuke is upsets sleeping. For your father needs to help him and then we will be counseling after he is done." She told her daughter.

"Oh." Said Ino as she was shocked at hearing about this. She didn't know what to say or do about what she just heard.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. For now we are the ones that will handle it. You do not need to deal with him. If you don't want to." Said Usagi as she walks over to her daughter hugging her.

"Thanks mom." Said Ino as she returned her mother's hug. With that Ino ran off to clean up for dinner and come back to help her mom to finish making dinner.

Inoichi sighed. He has too much on his plate right now. The traders, Ino with the curse of their family and now Sasuke. He dare to ask what else could happen. But he knew if he did that. He would be setting himself up for something bad to happen.

**Evening**

Naruto, Washu, Sasami, and Jiraiya walk though the village to the south gates that led to the Namikaze compound.

"So we are really going to do this?" Asked Naruto as he was nervous about turning while on his way over there.

Jiraiya looked down at the boy our of the corner of his eye. "I have been meaning to ask you Naruto. Do you have full control of yourself while you are in your werefox from?" He questioned the boy.

Naruto looked up at him. "Yeah the Kyubi fixed it to when I'm in my werefox from I am still in control and I don't lose myself to the beast. Also he fixed it where I wouldn't want to eat human meat." He told the Toad sage.

Jiraiya almost fell onto his face as he looked over at Naruto with wide eyes. "You mean if the Kyubi didn't fix it. You would be a mindless beast running around hunting and killing around people and eating them?" He question.

"Yeah pretty much. I just eat more animal meat that fixes all my cravings." Said Naruto as he smiled.

Jiraiya just nodded his head to this.

I would like to study you a little on this. For where I was from before I came here, they had legends about werewolves and vampires and other creatures and the like.

"Yeah sure but as long as I don't become one of your test subjects." Said Naruto as he looked over at her.

Washu waved him off. "Oh no I'm not going to do that to you. I had one of those once before and had fun always making his life hell." She laughed.

"Okay." Said Naruto as he stepped away from Washu and put Sasami between him and her.

"Oh Naruto-kun don't worry about it. She will not do to you what she did to Tenchi." Said Sasami as Naruto looked at them confused as he had never heard of their friends and family before until just now.

Jiraiya just nods his head. Not saying anything for he isn't sure he wants to know more about her past. For she was a scary woman that hasn't aged since he was a child nor the woman that walked with them.

After 30 minutes of walking to the compound they had finally made it to the compound. It was already past sunset, and the moon was slowly making its way up into the night sky. Naruto looked up to the sky feeling that beast wanting to come out.

"We need to make this quick for I feel it want to come out. I have some control over it but that is until 2am and that is all." Said Naruto as he looked at the others feeling a little nervous. "I would like to be in my own home when I change. For their I'm safe and no one can come in and hurt me. I'm still learning what I can do and if I run into the werewolf that wants to be the new alpha it wouldn't end well."

"Okay lets get your blood on the seal and move to the seal on the front door. We also need your chakra. So tell the Kyubi not to add any of his and for that werefox virus to stay out of it as well." Said Washu as she looks at Naruto as he nods his head.

Naruto bites his thumb and pushes chakra into the seal as he slides his thumb over the blood seal. The seal begins to glow as it burns up and the gate slowly opens. Jiraiya quickly gets to work as he makes a chakra seal and places it on the gate having Naruto putting his chakra into it as well as Washu and Sasami as well as his own. This place might have to make this place his safe place for when Naruto turns those three days each month. With that done they made their way to the front door and he did the same thing as Naruto had finished repeated the same step at the front gate.

"This place is now set up for you and if you need to change you can." Said Jiraiya as he looked at Naruto.

"No. I will wait. On our way here I would smell something fallowing us and I think it will be for the best that I keep my human form until the very last second. Also Washu needs to get a doorway set up here for me to travel back and forth so no one will know when I'm in and out of the village." Said Naruto.

"I will be getting on that." Said Washu as her computer appeared before her. She got to work setting up a doorway from this compound to the other one and to her home. All Naruto needed to do was focus on where he wanted to go to.

"While she is working on that. We should go to the library and look over the family bloodlines and whatever secrets that Minato has been hiding from us all." Said Sasami as she leads them to them.

Going up a set of stairs they find the library at the base of the stairs in the center of the hallway. As there was a hallway on each side of the library door that led to other rooms.

"I'm going to have to check this place out in the morning." Said Naruto as he grins at Sasami and Jiraiya.

"We could do that before everyone shows up. Maybe showing you the shadow clones will help you out." Said Jiraiya as he stood there thinking.

"Shadow clones?" Asked Naruto as he is now looking at Jiraiya.

"Yes, it is a solid clone that can be used for spying and doing odd jobs and stuff. Some people are lucky are to use them for training and other things." Said Jiraiya as he looks at Naruto as his eyes widen. "The only ones that could use the Shadow clones in training though are people with Biju's sealed within them. Your mother would use them to train and learn something quickly for she didn't like waste time on it." He told the boy.

"Cool. If mom could do it. Then I can." Said Naruto as he was grinning.

"In the morning before we come here, and the others get to the house. I will teach you the shadow clone." Said Jiraiya as they walked into the library to see tons of shelves and scrolls and books. Several tables with books sitting on them as well with scrolls sitting on the floor next to the tables and shelves.

"Wow dad was messy." Said Naruto as he saw that it was left in a state of Chaos.

"Yes, when he was working on something, he would leave his workplace in a state of Chaos." Said Jiraiya as he was nodding his head sagely.

"Something that he picked up from his sensei." Said Washu as she walked up behind of him.

Jiraiya jumped when he heard her voice from behind him. "Don't scare me like that." He told her as he glared at her as he held his chest.

Washu just laughed as she walked around him "Come on Sasami we need to get to work looking for all in formation on all bloodlines related to the Namikaze clan." She told the teenage girl next to Jiraiya.

"Alright. I'm sorry I can't stay. I need to get back to the compound. I think I might lock myself in the basement tonight as I'm not sure about running around the woods." Said Naruto as he left the library leaving his family and going to the door that Washu had set up for him.

Placing his hand on the doorknob he focused his chakra and mind on where he wanted to go as he open the door; he saw his home and he walked though the door and vanished into the purple lights that led to his home.

"Man I'm hungry." Said Naruto as he closed the door behind him and makes his way to the kitchen. "I wonder if there was anything left over from dinner." He said to himself as he looked around the kitchen and checked the icebox and open it. Inside he found the leftovers from dinner and he pulled them all out and went to work to heating them up and having something to eat. Since he had gone though his change or his rebirth as a werefox he would eat a lot more. He could give Choji's dad a run for his money on eating. After finishing off all the leftovers Naruto looked at his clock to see it was already 11pm.

"I guess I should go down to the basement. But first I should get my bathrobe and change." Said Naruto as he walked up the stairs as he walked into his room, he saw he had left his bedroom window open from this morning from his surprise visit from Washu and Sasami. Walking over to the open window something caught his nose. It was the sent of a female. A were that will soon be awakening.

"**It appears you might have a mate real soon kit."** Said Kurama as he sat up in his cage as he looked over at the werefox that was looking around.

"_If he wants her as a mate, he will have to save her before she becomes a mindless beast like he would have if you hadn't stepped in." _ Said the werefox.

'_Really? Do I really have to step in?'_ He asked as he was wondering what the hell to do.

"_Yes for it appears she might be awakening tonight or very soon." _Said the werefox.

Kurama smirks as he could tell Naruto knew the scent of the new female were that will awake soon. **"It appears that Ino girl is a were." S**aid Kurama as he was laughing at the idea of another being cursed like the boy, he is trapped in him.

'_Crap and I don't even think she knows about what's to happen to her. If her virus is anything like the one mine used to be. She will be lost to her darkness and I don't know if she will come out of it like me.'_ Said Naruto as he now worried for the girl, he was starting to have feelings for.

"**Mark her and save her life."** Said Kurama as he knew this was the only way to do it.

Naruto just nodded his head. He got undressed and shifted forms.

**Ino's bedroom**

Ino began to sweat and feel sick. "Man what is going on with me?" Question Ino as she pushed away from her desk as she as looks over to her bedroom window.

"Maybe I should stop studying and get some fresh air." Said Ino as she just sighed once more.

Naruto stood outside her bedroom window looking into her room. Slowly he used one of his claws to tap on the window as he saw the fever was being to take her over.

Ino looked up and wonder what was going on. Slowly she stood up and walked over to her window slowly opening it.

"**Hey Ino-chan."** Said werefox Naruto as he smiled at her. His large sharp teeth shining in the moonlight.

"N-Naruto?" Question a wide eyed Ino as she was shocked to see Naruto standing before her in a strange creature form.

"**Yeah Ino-chan its me."** Said Naruto as he slowly slipped into her room.

"What are you doing here Naruto and why are you like that?" Asked Ino as she didn't know what to think right now. Part of her wanted to scream and another part just wanted to know what the hell. She was going with more of the what the hell feeling.

"**It's a long story Ino-chan. But long story short I got bit by a werewolf and now I'm a werefox."** He told her.

"Umm. Okay. Why are you telling me?" She asked him as she was sweating even more as she looked like she was going to pass out.

"**Because Ino-chan you are like me. Your changing and if I don't help you. Your going to become a mindless beast lost to the beast and your darkness that is hidden in your heart. I don't want to lose you Ino-chan. For I really do like you a lot and I want us to become more then just friends one day."** Naruto growled out to her in his dark and heavy voice.

Ino was now wide eye as she was scared that she was going to become like him. But her parents or elders had never told her about it. "But my parents never told me." She told him as lost her balance and fell on her bed.

Naruto rushed over and caught her before she would hit her head on the wall of her bedroom behind her bed. **"Please Ino-chan. Allow me to save you."** He pleaded with her as she could see tears rolling down his furry cheeks.

Slowly nodding her head. "Please save me." She said in a whisper.

With that said Naruto's teeth glowed in chakra as he bit down on her curse mark on her shoulder. The cat scratch marking began to glow as a crescent moon and star formed around it.

A silent scream escapes Ino's lips as her claws grew and her eyes turned a beautiful deep violet color and her silvery blonde fur grows out around her.

**Inside Ino's mindscape**

Inside a beautiful forest Ino stood there with Naruto next to her. "It is beautiful here." Said Ino.

"Yeah it is. But now that we are here. We need to find your darkness and you need to face it. For whoever wins is the one that will take over your body and that is what your beast side will be. If your darkness takes over. You will be a mindless creature. If you win. I will help you and my werefox will fix everything and you will only eat animal meet. Not human meat. Said Naruto as Ino looked at him with shocked.

"How do I win?" Asked Ino with fear in her voice.

Naruto smiled at her. "Don't worry Ino-chan. Just remember. You can't have light without darkness. For you are yin and yang for you are both one." He told her in hope that she would understand.

Just then another Ino appeared with black hair and midnight blue eyes. She walked up to Naruto and purred at him. "Hello lover. I do hope I get control of this body for I do want me an Alpha." She told him.

Naruto just chuckled. "Nah. Yami-Ino say hello to Ino." He said as he turned to Ino.

Yami-Ino looks over to Ino and narrows her eyes at the girl. "Hello fangirl. Are you still useless and hoping that your princess Sasuke-chan will save you from me?" As she is taunting her.

Ino smirked as she hooked her arms around Naruto's neck. "Why would I need a princess when I can have a true Alpha?" Asked Ino as she smirked at her dark self.

Yami-Ino walks up to Ino and slaps her away from Naruto. "Why would he want a weak fangirl. When he can have me?" She taunts once more.

Ino walks back over to Yami-Ino and smiles. "He doesn't have to choose between us. When he can have us both. For you and I are one. I can't have love with out sadness and happiness without anger." She told her dark half as she pulled the girl into a hug who faded within her as a bright white light flashed and Ino's eyes took a darker shade and she smiled softly. "Thank you, Yami-Ino-chan.," She said as she looks at Naruto.

Just then the Kyubi appeared behind Naruto as he was holding the werecat in his hands as he was looking and talking to the werecat. Ino's eyes widen as she pointed at the caged beast behind him. Naruto slowly turned around to see what was happening and saw the werefox standing there looking up at the Kyubi and the werecat.

"Don't worry Ino-chan. He is taking care of the werecat virus within you. He is just doing the same he did for him." Said Naruto as he pointed at the werefox virus just watching the Kyubi talking with the werecat.

Ino just slowly nodded her head as she looked at Naruto. "So your father sealed it into you?" She asked.

"Yeah he did. But please don't tell anyone. I don't want to lose our friends I just made." Said Naruto as he looks nervous.

Ino looks over at Naruto and pulls him into a hug. "I'm not going to tell anyone. Also we are your true friends and I know they will understand." She tells him.

"Thanks." Said Naruto as he relaxes into the hug. "Also on the full moons you are going to need to come to my place and hide. For Kiba's mom is hunting after wolves." He told her.

"Yeah. That isn't good but I think there is something else troubling you." Said Ino as she looks at him.

He nods his head. "Yeah. There is a werewolf in the village that wanting to be an Alpha and he is going to be coming after me. But I am not sure if he is able to turn into a human or just stays in his werewolf from." He told her.

"So, I need to be very careful on the three nights of the full moon and when we are out in the woods around the village?" Asked Ino as she looks at him.

"Yeah mostly around the Forest of Death. For this morning it left me a message on my front yard with one of the Nara doe's. It had ripped its throat out and freaking Washu left the gate open and it was in my compound and I don't like it." Said Naruto.

"Not good. Shika did say one of the doe's went missing on our way your place this morning." Ino told him.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah. When I came here, I just jumped the gate and left everything locked no nothing can get in or out. But I will stay with you until before dawn. For I don't think you want to see me naked or your parents finding me here that way." He told her as Ino blushed looking away from him.

"**Alright you two love birds. We have come to an understand and I have fixed her just like I did him."** Said Kurama as he dropped the werecat as she ran off so she can get to work on Ino.

"Thank you." Said Ino as she bowed to him.

Kurama waved her off as he and the werefox faded from her mindscape.

"Well Ino-chan I will see you on the outside." Said Naruto as he vanished as well.

**ALRIGHT KITS TILL THE NEXT TIME. CHAPTER SIX I WILL HAVE THE PAIRINGS AND IF THERE ARE SOME CHANGES ON WHOEVER YOU VOTED FOR. PLEASE DON'T GET UPSET. I DID IT FOR A REASON.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The poll is now closed and at the end of the story I will post who will be his future wives**.

**There is a new poll up on what summons that Naruto should have. I listed all I could think of and some off hand random ones from just looking at something random on my phone.**

**Likes always I do not own Naruto or anyone else who pops up in the story. They belong to their respected creators.**

**Chapter 6**

**Past comes a knocking and surprises are awaiting**

It was early morning about 4:30am Usagi woke up feeling something was off and that she needed to check up on her daughter. Slowly she pushed the covers off of her and crawled out of her bed. Her husband slowly woke up to her moving.

"What's wrong?" Asked Inoichi as he slowly sat up. For he knew his wife would only be up this early for only a couple reasons and the main one was their daughter.

Usagi looks over her shoulder to her husband with a soft smile. "Something feels weird and I need to check on Ino." She told him as she put on her robe as she walked over to their bedroom door.

Nodding his head Inoichi just sat up. He wasn't sure if he was going to fall back to sleep or not. So he figured he would just wait until his wife return to know if Ino was alright.

Werecat Ino was curled up to werefox Naruto. They both slept on her fairly large bed.

Usagi slowly open Ino's door as both Ino's and Naruto's ears move up at the sound of the door opening and at the sight of Ino's mother walking into the room and seeing them both just laying in bed together.

"**Oh shit."** Said Naruto as he sat up looking scared.

Usagi saw the fear in the large were-creature in her daughter's bed.

"**Momma?"** Said Ino as she sat up as well as she pulled Naruto into her arms. She was using her body to shield him form her mother.

"Ino-chan?" Said Usagi with a little shock and fear in her voice.

Ino nodded her head slowly. **"Yeah momma its me. I guess the cat is out of the bag."** She said with a giggle.

Inoichi had gotten up when he had heard a male voice coming from his daughter's bedroom. For a second he had thought that Sasuke had snuck into his daughter's room and was trying something with his princess. He came running into the room in his sleeping pants as his eyes widen as he saw his daughter as a werecat and the other were-creature in bed with her.

"What the hell is going on?!" Said a confused Inoichi.

"**I can explain."** Said Naruto as he stood up from the bed. He looks down at his clawed fingers. **"I came here to save Ino-chan. I didn't want her to become a mindless beast being controlled by the beast. I wanted her to be in charge and be her beautiful self."** He told both the parents.

Usagi looked closely at the werefox? Standing before her. His hair was a blonde that only one person in the village had and when he was scared his amber eyes turned the most beautiful sky blue, she only knew one person to have. "Naruto?" She asked as she took a step towards the boy.

The werefox before her and Inoichi nodded his head to them. **"Yeah."** He said as he looked at them scared.

"But how?" Asked Inoichi as he looked panicked.

"**Family curse and being bitten." **Said Naruto as he looked down sad.

"**Momma, daddy if it wasn't for Naruto, I would have been a mindless beast that you would have to kill or keep chained up during the full moon."** Said Ino as she was now up and standing beside Naruto as she was holding his clawed hand with her own.

Naruto looked out the window as he saw the sun was slowly coming up. **"Can we talk about this after we change?"** He asked them as he didn't want to turn back and be standing before them naked. **"I need to return home for I don't want to be naked when I turn back."** He said as he ran for the window. Before he jumped out, he hugged Ino and kissed her on the check and left.

Both her parents just looked at the girl as she stood their looking back at them blushing.

"Once you are back to normal, we are heading over to Naruto's to have a long talk." Said Inoichi as he turned to leave his daughter's bedroom.

Ino was pretty much shocked that he took it better then she thought he would.

Outside in the shadows crimson eyes watched as Naruto made a break for it. They had found the one that had the title of Alpha. They should be easy to take care of. With that the midnight black wolf slipped back into the shadows to return to where it came from. For it wasn't time yet to make its move. There where to many out seeking its kind.

**In another world**

Ryoko drifted in space. She didn't have a plan. She had nowhere to go. She had been lost the day Washu and Sasami had vanish. For that was the day things around her home had begun to change.

Ayaka had return to Jurai on the order of her parents. For her sister vanishing had put them on edge and then Tenchi began seeing this bitchy girl that didn't like her and pretty much made Tenchi throw her and Ryo-Ohki out.

So now she was here in space just doing as she please. Fighting and drinking and missing her family.

"_**This isn't a life you should be living Ryoko."**_ Said a Regal looking woman standing before her.

Ryoko open her eyes and looked at her. "What do you want Tokimi?" Asked Ryoko as she wasn't in the mood for her so-called Aunt.

Tokimi smiles at Ryoko. _**"I have found my wayward sisters and I want to offer you something."**_ She said.

With this Ryoko was now sitting up in her chair looking at the woman before her. "Where are they? Are they still alive?" Demanded Ryoko was she was ready to attack the woman for answers.

Tokimi smiled at her niece. _**"They are still alive. Where they are at. Time moves a lot quicker than it does here."**_ She told Ryoko.

Ryoko looked at her a little puzzled. "I don't give a damn if time moved slower. All I care about is being with my family." She told Tokimi.

Tokimi nods her head and with a wave of her hand a blackhole opens up and Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki vanishes within it. Last be seen by a Juraiain Royal ship.

**Naruto and Ino**

Naruto jumps over his gate as he runs to his new home. Just outside is Washu as she can feel something weird in the air. She sees the werefox form of Naruto running towards her. **"No, time to talk. Ino and her parent's should be here soon. Please let them in."** He growled out as he ran past her.

Washu looks at him wide eyed. "Sure thing." She tells him as she watches him run past her into his home and up the stairs into his bedroom. "What on earth did he get himself into now?" She questions herself as she keeps looking to the sky.

Ino shifts back to her human self as she is wearing her bathrobe for her mother handed it to her so she wouldn't frighten her father so early in the morning. "Why didn't you two tell?" Asked a worried and teary eyed Ino as she looks at both her parents before her.

"I thought it would have skipped you and maybe our family curse had ended." Said Inoichi as he looked down at the ground. He felt too much shame to look his daughter in the eyes. "I'm sorry princess. I should have told you sooner. But we thought you had more time. For the curse normally took effect when the person turned 12 years old. Not 10." He told his daughter.

Ino glared at him. "Well I guess you were wrong and now I'm a freaking werecat." She growled out as she couldn't yell at him for just down the hallway was a sleeping Sasuke Uchiha and she didn't need the teme knowing of her family secret shame.

"Your father was foolish for not telling you sweetie. But he had planned to tell you last night. But with what happen with the Elders and the Civilian Council. Things had gotten derailed. So don't blame him. Things in life never go as planned. But just be blessed that you had your Alpha-kun to save you from the darkness that could have turned you into a mindless beast." Said Usagi as she giggled at the last part as she saw her daughter blushing.

"Speaking of my Alpha-kun momma. He has marked me as his mate to save my life. So it looks like Daddy will have to get a marriage contract drawn up with Lady Washu for me to Marry Naruto-kun." Said Ino in a singsong voice.

At this Inoichi looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "HE DID WHAT!?" He father yelled. He didn't give a damn that they had a house guest and it was dawn.

Ino grinned. "He marked me as his mate. See." She said as she pointed to the new mark over her old one on her shoulder. For Naruto had pointed it out to her after she had shifted and before they had fallen asleep cuddling together.

"He didn't do anything else did he?" Asked a fearful Inoichi.

Mischief twinkled in her eyes as she looked at her frighten father. But one look at her mother stopped her from sending him to an early grave. Slowly she shook her head no. "No, daddy. Nothing happen between us. He just cuddled with me to keep me calm and make sure nothing or no one would hurt me while I slept, or I should say we slept." She told him with a small sigh.

"See dear I told you there was nothing to worry about. Naruto-kun is a good boy." Said Usagi as she smiled at her husband who still had his hand over his poor heart.

"Its too early for this type of shit. I need a drink." Said Inoichi as he turned to walk out of his daughter's bedroom.

Jiraiya was inside the house as he had just finished coming thought the doorway that Washu set up from Minato's family home to Naruto's as he saw his godson rush up the stairs as he was transforming back into his human from. "Wonder where he was last night?" He askes no one but himself as Sasami pokes her head out of the kitchen. She was making breakfast for everyone.

An hour had past and Naruto was sitting in the living room looking very nervous as Inoichi was looking at him.

"Would someone like to fill us in on what happen last night?" Question Jiraiya as he looked at the two kids sitting before them all. Ino and Naruto sat side by side as all the adults sat in front of them.

Naruto looked at Ino for a couple of seconds before she nodded her head for him to talk. He quickly nodded his head back as he understood. Inside him Kurama was having a field day.

"Well you see. Last night when I got home, I open my window and I could smell a female in the air. A were that was getting ready to turn. But also the scent was one that I knew so I had to go check it out." Said Naruto as he looked up at everyone.

"Last night after I had gone to bed. I woke up with a fever and I figure if I open my window a little and allowed the cool breeze in that it would help cool me. I didn't want to wake anyone and worry them. After a while I heard a tapping on my window and there, I saw a golden werewolf I thought at first, but it was Naruto in his werefox form. He told me to let him in. That I was changing, and I needed his help before the darkness took me over." Said Ino as she just summoned it up for them.

"To save her that Kyubi and werefox told me I had to mark her as my mate, and they would do the rest to change her werecat. So she wouldn't be out hunting and killing human's when she turns." Said Naruto as he knew people didn't like the demon fox living in his gut.

"So you are telling us. After you left your father's compound and came home you smelt Ino-chan here and marked her as your make to save her from becoming a mindless beast that you would had become if the Kyubi hadn't changed the were virus in you?" Asked Jiraiya as he was trying to wrap his mind around this.

"Yes." Said Naruto.

Ino just nodded her head.

"Well I would like to run some test to see what all the changes have caused you Ino-chan." Said Washu as she looked at the young blonde girl next to her godson.

"O-okay." Said a nervous Ino as she didn't know what to expect from what type of test Washu would run on her.

"Don't worry it will not be anything bad. Just some blood work and some other ones. Also." Said Washu as she looked over at Inoichi. "Is there others in your clan that are alive that are right now affected by this curse?" She asked the clan head.

Inoichi looked down with shame. "Yes, we have four members right now that are still alive and haven't gone fully mad from the curse. They are chained up during the full moons. But during the rest of the month they move around freely. But why do you ask?" He looked at Washu wanting to know why.

Washu looked at him and smiled. "Maybe with Naruto being an Alpha and taking your daughter as his mate. There might be a chance to save those four members of your clan for your family curse." She told him with a smile.

For the first time in a long time Inoichi felt hope for those in his clan that had been cursed because of his foolish great, great grandfathers foolish mistake. "Thank you Lady Washu. You do not know what this mean to me and my clan." He told her as he was now on the floor bowing to her.

Washu just waved him off. "Don't bow to me. I just need to run some test on them as well and when the next full moon comes, I will need them along with Naruto and Ino in my lab. For I want him to show them whose Alpha and take lead of this makeshift pack. I want to treat it like a normal wolf pack in away." She told him as she stood up and walked outside. Not saying a word to anyone.

The others just looked at her and fallowed her outside of the house.

"**Meeee-oowwww!"** Was heard in the sky as a blackhole opened up before everyone and out came a strange object as it crashed into the small lake in the back yard.

Sasami came running outside from the kitchen from hearing the meow. She knew who that was and was very excided to see her old friends and maybe family. For she wasn't sure who was all with Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki.

Sasami rushes out into the lake to pick up a now animal shape Ryo-Ohki as Washu calmly fallows her out to the center of the lake and pulls a woman with long spikey cyan color hair out and puts her over her shoulder. They both return to dry land as the others gather around with shock written all across their faces. Who was this woman that Washu was carrying and what was the cat like creature in Sasami's arms.

"Before you ask. This is my daughter Ryoko and her little sister Ryo-Ohki." Said Washu as she laid the now named Ryoko on the ground the check her over as Sasami was patting Ryo-Ohki on her back as she coughed up some water. Ryo-Ohki slowly opened her eyes and looked up and saw Sasami was holding her. Her large black eyes got larger as she began crying and meowing at the teenage girl before her.

"I know Ryo-Ohki I've missed you too. I'm so sorry we went missing so long ago. I know. I really am sorry." Said Sasami as she answered every meow of the little cat creatures. Like she knew what she was saying.

"Mm... Come Ryo-Ohki its too early for this." Said Ryoko as she moaned a little as she moved her hand over her head.

"Its good to see your still alive my sweet little girl." Said Washu as a grin played across her face.

"Yeah no thanks to you. Your damn sister throw us into a blackhole and now…." Ryoko stopped mid rant as she sat up and saw Washu and Sasami standing before you. Granted Sasami was much older now. But they both were still alive.

"So it was Tokimi's doing." Mused Washu as she looked over at Ryoko.

Ryoko dumbly nodded her head. "Yeah. She sent us to you two. For we had nothing left for us back on Earth and Ayaka was ordered back to Jurai after Sasami vanished." She told them.

"What about Tenchi? Surely he wouldn't want you to leave him?" Question Sasami as she wanted to know about the boy that she saw as family.

Ryoko looked down as her bangs shadowed her face as Ryo-Ohki began to cry again. This confused both women. "Tenchi throw us out. His new girlfriend at the time didn't like us and was 1000 times worse than Ayaka. At first, she was fine with us living there. We helped out around the house and shrine and just did like we always did. Then slowly she began to start little fights with me, or Ryo-Ohki and she loved picking on Ryo-Ohki when she was in her cute little sister form. You know I can't stand by and watch someone bully her. Well the last one got pretty bad and I put her in the hospital. But she also hurt Ryo-Ohki. If it wasn't for Tenchi's grandfather seeing it all. It could have been worst. With his advice Tenchi gave me all my gems and allowed us to stay until Ryo-Ohki was better and we left when the bitch came back. Tenchi had forgiven her and wanted to marry the whore. So I couldn't stay there. Not after what she did." She told Washu and Sasami.

They both looked shocked at this. Tenchi had turned his back on all of them. The ones he called his family for some woman who would hurt someone so innocent as Ryo-Ohki.

"W-what did she do to Ryo-Ohki-chan?" Asked Sasami as she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Ryoko turned her head away from them looking at the lake. "She bound Ryo-Ohki's arms together and throw her down the stairs and then dumped boiling water on her. The bitch claimed it was an accident. She broke her right arm and leg. Ryo-Ohki had burn marks on her face and left side." Cried Ryoko as she was upset and didn't know what to do with herself.

"I lost it. I went after her. For I heard Ryo-Ohki in my mind scream for help and that the woman was trying to kill her. I was at the shrine at the time. While I left her to take a nap for, she wasn't feeling well that morning. I was a fool if I had just taken her with me…" Ryoko said as she kept crying.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore as he rushed over to her pulling her into a hug just holding her and allowing her to cry onto his shoulder. Usagi smiled as she saw the gentle heart break as he heard of someone so cold hearted hurt a little animal.

Ryoko just cried for awhile as Washu checked over Ryo-Ohki to make sure there wasn't any lasting scaring on the poor thing and Sasami was even crying at hearing what had happen. Tenchi pretty much turned his back on his friend's and family for a woman. For one that is so cold and evil to hurt poor little Ryo-Ohki.

After awhile Ryoko felt she was in something very warm and someone was rubbing their hand on her back in circles. She was a little shocked by this. For Washu would do this at times but this didn't feel like her mother. Nor did this feel like Sasami for this person was strong and held her tighter then anyone had ever. Slowly she began pushing back and Naruto let her go. As she pushed back, she caught the sight of golden blonde hair and the heavenly sky-blue eyes she had even seen. A small blush crossed her cheeks.

Naruto smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I couldn't bare seeing you cry like that." He told her rubbing his hand behind his head sheepishly.

This was the sight that the others had came across as they had come for their second day of learning with Naruto.

"I-its aright." Said Ryoko as she didn't know what to think at the moment.

Just then the Hokage appeared with his ANBU. "Washu what is going on here and what was that crash we heard?" He question as he looked at the dark hair pinkette.

Washu just grinned. "Nothing just my daughters finding me." She told the old man as he looked at the woman sitting in front of Naruto and the now little girl being held in Washu's arms.

"I'm getting told old for this shit." Said Sarutobi as he looked over at Sasami as the young girl smiled at him. "Sasami-chan. Have you thought about what we talked about?" He asked her.

"I have. I wouldn't mind. But I would like to wait until Naruto-kun is a Genin for I am also one of the teachers." Said Sasami as she smiles at the old Hokage.

Sarutobi rushes up to her taking both of her hands. "My dear girl thank Kami. When you are not busy, I would like you to come to the tower for me to begin your training for it will take time." He tells her with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Ryo-Ohki meows as she is standing in a cute little blue dress next to Sasami. He blinked as he heard the little girl meow at him. He leans down and looks at her and gives her one of his grandfather smiles. "Hello my dear. What is your name?" He asks her.

"Meow." Says Ryo-Ohki as she smiles.

"Her name is Ryo-Ohki." Says Sasami as she is holding onto her hand.

"It is nice to meet you Ryo-Ohki." Said Sarutobi to the little girl before him.

"Meow. Meow, meeeow." Says Ryo-Ohki as she keeps smiling.

He looks up at Sasami a little puzzled with how the little girl talks. "She can only meow and Ryoko is the only one beside Washu that knows what she is truly saying." Says Sasami as she smiles.

Nodding his head Sarutobi looks at everyone and smiles. "Well I'm off." And with that he was gone with his ANBU.

Ryoko blinked her eyes a couple of times before looking over at Washu and then to Sasami. "What the hell is going on here?" Was all she asked.

Naruto stood up and offered a helping hand to Ryoko. Ryoko looked up at him and took it as she stood up as well. "Thanks." Was all she said as she walked over to Washu.

Washu grinned as she looked at Ryoko. "We live in a world of shinobi. While you are living here. We will be training you as well." She told her wayward daughter.

"Your joking, right? Ninja's?" Ryoko half laughed half asked as she looked at everyone.

"She isn't joking. You are inside a Shinobi village right now." Said Sasami as she smiles softly at her friend.

"So do they wear the silly outfits like the ones from Earth?" Asked Ryoko as she looked at everyone.

Inoichi looked at her puzzled and stepped forth. "I am a Shinobi of The Hidden Leaf Village and I don't think I dress silly." He tells her as he watches her study his outfit.

"No they do not wear the pajamas like the ones where Tenchi is from." Said Washu as Ryoko nodded her head to this.

"Good. For I don't think I would have enjoyed it." Said Ryoko as she smiled at everyone. "Anyways this has to beat being a space pirate."

"You're a Pirate?" Asks Naruto as he looks at her shocked.

Ryoko grins at him. "Yeah I was once. Now I'm retired. I got bored and you can blow up so many things before it just gets boring and steal so much before you lose interest in it." She tells him as she looks over at Washu.

"But you where one of the best in you time." said Washu as this had all eyes on her now.

"Yeah at one time. When I didn't have a heart and just didn't give a damn. After finding my heart and having it broken... it's a little harder to go back to my old ways. So maybe being a ninja will help bring me out of this funk." Said Ryoko as she looked at the others.

"Well you're in luck. This is their second day of Washu boot camp, and I can awaken your chakra and we can get you trained in no time." Said Washu as she smiled at her daughter.

"Yeah fine whatever." Said Ryoko as she kept her eye on Naruto. Something about the boy just made her want to fallow him. Something about him just lit a fire in her that she hadn't felt in a very long time. A fire she didn't even feel with Tenchi.

Inoichi looks over at Washu. "We still need to go over the marriage contract as well I was going to ask if you wanted to have Jiraiya-sama take part in any of this?" he asked her for he wasn't sure.

Washu looked over at Inoichi. "If anything I might just have Jiraiya pay for the wedding. But other then that. I am not sure if he would want to take part in anything." She told the man as she turned to the others and smiled.

Hinata looked all wide eyed at Ino and Naruto wanting to know what was going on as all the boys where shocked to hear about a marriage contract.

Ino saw Hinata and walked over to her friend for she knew the girl liked the boy that she is getting married to when they go older. "Come on Hinata we need to talk." She told the shy girl.

Hinata nodded her head and they vanished from the others as the boys all gathered around Naruto wanting to know what was going on.

"So you and Ino?" asked Kiba as he was shocked to hear this.

"Yeah." Said Naruto as he didn't want to go too much into it.

"How?" Asked Choji.

Ino was close enough to hear whatever Naruto was about to say next as well as her parents and Washu.

"I found an agreement our parents made before we where born that if either had a boy and a girl that their children where going to get married. My mom was friends with Ino's mom. You know how girls can be." said Naruto. He was hoping the boys would buy it as Usagi just giggled at this. For it was something that her and Kushina did talk about once.

Inoichi looked at his wife knowing that giggle and knowing she would do something like that with one of her friends. He just sighed as it was a believable story.

"Troublesome. At lease Ino likes you and she is doing a hell of a lot better then Sasuke." Said Shikamaru as she smiled at his friend.

"Arranged marriages do straighten clans." Said Shino as he was silently listening.

"So you have been placed in an arranged marriage with Naruto-kun since before birth?" asked Hinata as she didn't know how to feel about this.

"Yeah. When he found the document he come over and wanted to talk to me about it last night. We spent all night talking to where my parents found us, and I do like Naruto and I do want to be with him. He is kind and strong. But I also know you like him Hinata." Said Ino as she looked down to the ground with a small frown.

A Single tear rolled down her cheek. "It is okay Ino-chan. There is nothing I can do about it. For it is something yours and his parents agreed to a very long time again." Said Hinata as she was feeling very heart broken.

Ino smiled as she remembered something. Leaning in she whispered into the shy girls ear. "You know he will have to take a few wives, right?" she question her friend as Hinata began to blush once more.

Naruto saw the cat like grin on Ino's face and the bright red flush of Hinata's and looked at both girls puzzled.

"Troublesome. I am glad I'm not in your shoes for it looks like Ino just found your second wife." Said Shikamaru as Naruto looked at him all wide eyed as the poor blonde just faints on the spot.

**Two months later**

Two months had gone by Naruto and Ino had gotten closer and during that time during Ino's first full moon Naruto had her and her clan's men at her father's compound. Where he had saved them form their curse as marking them as members of his pack. He was now the leader of werecats as his mate is his equal in all but power.

If anyone had told Naruto two months ago, he would be a werefox and have a mate that is a werecat and the leader of the pack of werecats. He would have told them all they all were nuts. But now this was his life and he wouldn't change anything.

As well he had gotten close to Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki as he has been wanting to learn how to fly like Ryoko but Washu was working on something to allow him to have some of Ryoko's abilities that would be past down to his children for generations to come.

"Ryo-Ohki I think I am falling in love with Naruto." Said Ryoko as she looks over at the blonde as he and the others run up a tree using their chakra as she was sitting at the very top of hers waiting for the others and resting for a while for, she was progressing as quick as the kids in the use of their chakra.

"Meow. Meow. Meow." Said Ryo-Ohki as she nodded her head as she could feel her sister's feelings for the boy growing. They felt different from the feelings she had for Tenchi so long ago.

"Yeah your right." Said Ryoko as she nodded her head as she looked over at Washu who was looking up at her grinning at her daughters.

Naruto falls off the tree once more as he overloads his chakra on the tree.

Ino backflips off the tree landing next to Naruto and smiles at him. "Are you okay?" She asks him as she looks up at her grinning sheepishly at her.

"Yeah I'm alright." Said Naruto as he stood up.

As the two love birds talked Hinata was panting and sweating heavily. Her Chakra had been off lately. Well since the beginning of the month. As she was half up the tree her chakra surge as she took a step and she slipped as she slipped, she fell hitting her head on the tree. Naruto heard something hit hard and saw Hinata hit her head and was falling down from a very high point form the halfway point of her tree.

Without thinking Naruto flashed over to Hinata and caught her and flipped down and ran over to Washu as he looked worried to his Godmother. "Washu-baa-chan something is wrong with Hinata." He cried as he was now in front of her.

Inside of Naruto the Kyubi woke up as the werefox jumped on his paw. "_Something is wrong with the girl with moon like eyes."_ He told Kurama as his crimson eyes looked down at the little werefox for waking him up.

"**Kit take a deep breath of the girls scent in your arms." **Ordered Kurama.

Naruto blinked his eyes as he did as he was ordered from the Biju that is sealed within him. Taking a smell of Hinata Ino looked at him puzzled and Washu just grinned for he was figuring out something before she could.

Naruto blinks his eyes as he looks at Washu and down at Hinata. _'Is that poison?'_ Naruto asked the Kurama as Washu had them working for poison for the past month.

"**Yes, it appears someone is poisoning the girl."** Said Kurama as he looked at the werefox before him.

"_She is his future mate and we can not allow her to die. Also maybe we can turn her into a were as well."_ Said the werefox as Kurama rolled his crimson eyes at him and looked back out of Naruto's eyes.

"**Just save her."** Said Kurama.

'_Okay.'_ Said Naruto as he nodded his head as he looks at Washu. "Someone is poisoning Hinata-chan." Blurted out to her.

Washu looked at him shocked. _'Who could be doing this?'_ She question herself as her eyes widen as she thought of the elders of the Hyuuga Clan for they had been displeased with her father allowing her joining the others in these private lessons.

A door appeared behind Naruto. "Quickly get her in my lab and we will take I'll take care of her." She told Naruto as she fallowed him in. The others just watched confused as Ryoko floated down from the tree and fallowed them as well. Sasami looked at the others. "Alright guys. Lets keep working okay." She told them.

Across the village at the Hyuuga compound Hiashi is working in his office as Washu's two creepy dolls appear on his desk.

"Hiashi. Washu has sent us to have you and your other daughter come to her lab quickly." Said Doll one.

"Do not tell anyone where you are going. Just call for the little one now." Said Doll two.

"What is going on?" Asked Hiashi as he was standing up and moving to his office door before he stopped and looked at the two dolls.

"Your eldest daughter has been poison." Said Doll one as Doll two nodded her head.

"Move and do not tell anyone. Just come back here and we will take you two to her." Said Doll two.

With that Hiashi's eyes widen as he left his office to get his youngest daughter and find out what has happened to his eldest. He returned quietly as his daughter walking behind him. Hanabi looked confused and worried for she didn't know what was going on. She saw the two dolls standing on her father's desk.

"Good you two are here. Stand next to the desk as we open the door the Little Washu's lab." Said Doll one as Doll two did something that made a door appeared before them.

"Dad what is going on?" Asked Hanabi as she was a little scared of the dolls before her.

The door open and there they could see a large black room with purple lights and other lights and there was Washu standing there waiting for them. "Come on. I need to test you two as well to make sure you haven't been poisoned as well." She told them.

Hiashi as he pushed Hanabi into the room as she looks at her father. "What is she talking about poison?" She asked her father she was lost.

Washu's eyes soften as she looked at the scared and confused little girl before her. "Your sister is being poison and I need to make sure you and your father are alright." She told Hanabi with a soft tone.

Hanabi's breath caught in her throat when she heard her sister had been poison. Tears began to build up in the corner of her eyes as Washu looked over her shoulder to Ryoko who was sitting next to Hinata as Naruto was in a cage as he had gone full were and was freaking out learning that the girls own family would do this to her.

"What is that beast over there?" Asked Hiashi as he saw Naruto in his werefox form.

Washu just grinned as she looked at the man. "Let's worry about your daughters and I'll tell you what is in that cage." She tells him.

"_**I'LL KILL THEM FOR THIS!"**_ Roared Naruto as he slammed his hands on the bars of, he cage as the bars bent a little.

"Calm yourself. The girl will be fine." Said Ryoko as she was now standing in front of the cage as she was ready to fight the boy before her.

"_**HOW CAN I CALM MYSELF WHEN HER OWN FAMILY IS WILLING TO KILL HER?! SHE IS INNOCENT AND PURE? WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO SUFFER FOR THERE GREED?"**_ Cried werefox Naruto as tears rolled down his furry cheeks.

Hiashi was shocked and taken back by this. This creature was crying for his daughter. Mourning her as if she was on deaths door. Was she on deaths door?

"Is she dying?" Said a shaky voice.

Washu looked up at the always proud Hiashi and for once in her life she saw a scared and wear man before her. A father scared and worried for his child. "No. Naruto caught the poison smell coming from her pours and sweat and told me right away. I was able to save her life." She told him.

"It appears your Elders and main family do not want Hinata as the future of your clan and are willing to do whatever it takes to make sure she isn't around. It appears they are willing to make sure they will have your youngest as their puppet or even take her out if she doesn't do as they want her to do." Said Washu as she saw Hiashi's eyes grow and become full of anger for those that he called his so-called family. For his father was part of those elders and is willing to kill his own grandchild. For what? To keep the branch family as their slaves. He was sickened by these people.

As Hiashi was lost in his own thoughts Washu had already taken his blood along with Hanabi's blood. "Go sit with your daughter and I will let you know shortly what the results are." She told him as she walks away.

Naruto kept banging against the cage screaming and yelling as he shed more tears for the girl he saw as his friend and how the werefox virus called her his other future mate.

Ryoko was already in full battle gear as she waited for those bars to bend and for Naruto to break free to go and attack the Elders and main branch of the Hyuuga family. There was going to be nothing that was going to stop this boys rage that he was feeling at this moment and even the Kyubi was powerless to stop him. But luck have it. Naruto wasn't drawing on his chakra as there wasn't any worry there.

After thirty minutes Washu return with a frown on her face. "It appears they have been poisoning you both as well. But not as high doses as what they have been giving Hinata. By the looks of it. They have been slipping it into her tea and anything that you two didn't eat with her." She told Hiashi as he was shocked.

"My Aunt Mau makes tea for us. For she said it is an art and doesn't trust anyone to make tea for anyone in the family." Said Hiashi was he was sickened by them and how foolish he was for not seeing the signs of his daughters being poison or even himself. But he was told that it was a new tea that she aunt had gotten from the land of Lighting.

"Here take this." Said Washu as she handed both of them two tubes of some green glowing liquid. "It will not taste very good. But it will counter the poison and will stop effects of further poisoning. But comes to me once a week for this medicant. For you need to clean house and they have tried killing a clan heiress and that is punishable by death." She told him as she could still hear Naruto screaming.

"Lady Washu. What is that creature that is crying and screaming for my daughter?" Asked Hiashi once more as they heard the bars break and Ryoko yell. "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Washu sighed as she looked at the man before you. "That is Naruto. Let's just say Namikaze had more secrets then anyone knew about and the bloodline limit was triggered." She told him.

Hiashi's eyes widen as he learned that it was Naruto going wild crying for his eldest.

Ryoko comes flying past Hiashi as Washu steps aside allow Ryoko to slam into the wall right behind her. She looks over at her daughter. "Is her proving to be a little more trickery to handle dear?" she asked Ryoko.

"Oh shut up and help me with him." Growled out Ryoko as she glares at Washu.

In a flash of light Washu was fully grown and in her own battle gear as she bum rushes Naruto raising her right hand grabbing his head in her hand and slamming his head into the bars behind him. He didn't even know what hit him as he fell to the grown with his eyes spinning.

She bends down and picks him up and throws him into another cage standing next to the one he had broken. "There that wasn't too hard to do." Said Washu as she looks over at Ryoko with a large grin on her face.

As Naruto slowly passed out her turned back to normal. But his clothing was in rags all ripped up in pieces.

Hanabi looked over at Naruto and smiled. "I'm honestly not shocked by this. He is full of surprise." She told the adults as she looked over at Ryoko who was now standing and walking over to Washu.

"So Hiashi Hyuuga. Clan head. What are you going to do about your Elder's and main clan's transgression to your Clan heiress?" Question Washu as her outfit went from her simple battle gear (Think of Ryoko's red and black battle outfit.) To her more regal royal blue dress.

"As Clan head I demand their death for their transgressions against my children and myself. For they wanted my child out of the way so they could mold my youngest into a puppet that would do their bidding." Said Hiashi as he had aged a few years in one hour.

Washu nodded her head to this. "As the Lord of this land I order for their deaths." She said as she turned to her two dolls. "Take this scroll to the Hokage." She told them as the two dolls take the scroll and vanish.

**I'm going to end it here.**

**For the next chapter will be a time skip and you will learn the fate of the Hyuuga Elders and main branch.**

**Also the winners of the Harem are **

**Ino as Alpha female**

**Ryoko will be replacing Washu for I want her more a mother to the boy and Ryoko would be a fun girl/wife for him**

**Hinata and I'm going to do a pull if we turn her into a were or not and if we do what kind of were**

**Temari**

**I think four girls is good. But I did a 5****th**** it would be Yoruichi from bleach. But for now I think four is good.**

**Also there is a poll-on what summons Naruto should have. We can do Toads, but I like to shake it up when it comes to summons. I do plan on giving Ino a cat summons I just don't know which cat to give her yet.**

**Sorry it took too long to get this chapter up. For it would have been up sooner but life happen and massive panic anxiety attack and that kicked my ass for a couple of days. I think you can tell in this chapter as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Like always I do not own Naruto or anyone else who pops up in the story.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, likes and fallows**

**Chapter 7**

It was a dark day in the Hyuuga compound when the Elders along with several of the main family had been dragged off chained and had their chakra sealed off. Many had no idea what was happening as ANBU had appeared at the compound and had a signed letter from the Fire Lord, Lord Hisashi, and Lord Hokage. It stated that the Elders along with several main family members where to go to T&I and answer questions for their crimes against the Clan head as well as the Clan Heiress.

That night not a single soul left the T&I office alive. For they had been mind walked by the Yamanaka Clan and saw all their dirty deeds against the Clan heads daughters as well as what they had done to his wife. Several others from the Hyuuga main house had been sent to T&I to answer for the murder of the Clan mother Minako Hyuuga.

Naruto woke up in his cage laying on the cold steel floor. He had seen his cage door was left open for him to leave once he had awoken. As he stood up and slowly took a shaky step out of his cage, he could hear light breathing of someone. Someone was with him in the lab and by the sounds of it they are sleeping. Slowly he fallowed the sound of breathing and found Hinata a sleep in a bed that Washu had created for the girl to rest in. Slowly he walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it. He watched her sleep for a while.

"**You know kit you are proving to be a creeper just watching the girl sleep like that."** Said Kurama as he knew this would set the boy off.

"I'm not a creeper. I'm just worried about her. What's wrong with me worrying about her?" Asked Naruto as he forgot to speak to the Biju inside his head.

"**There isn't anything wrong with that. But it has appeared you have chosen your second mate. If you wish for this to never happen to her again and for her to get stronger. You will have to do what you did with the other girl. But with her you will have to turn her, and she will become whatever creature she is akin to."** Said Kurama as he was interested to see what this little bunny before him will turn into.

"Why don't we wait for now. She is too weak and could die from the transformation. As well. I'm not sure she would want to be bound to me as my mate." Said Naruto as he didn't see Hinata wake up and listen to him talk to whoever it was. For she didn't see anyone around them or heard the other voice he was replying to.

"**Fine you have until the next fool moon to find out her feelings for you."** Said Kurama as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Surprisingly to everyone the little werefox virus had kept quiet during all of this. He was the one going around calling the girl the boy's other mate and was wanting to see her in her furry beauty as how they saw Ino in her werecat from.

"N-Naruto." Came Hinata's soft voice it was just above a whisper.

This has pulled Naruto away from his talk with the Biju and made him look over at the girl with pale lavender eyes. "Hey Hinata-chan. How are you feeling?" He asked her. Worry was lacing his voice and his eyes looked scared and sad.

"I-I'm feeling a lot better now." Said Hinata as she slowly sat up in her bed. "What happen to me?" She asked him as she looked around the room, they both sat in.

Naruto frowned as he looked down at his fist before looking over at her with a sad smile. "I appears your clan elders and main branch family have been trying to kill you Hinata-chan." He told her as he watched her eyes widen from fear and shock.

"Who-why would they do that to me?" Hinata said just above a small cry escaped her lips.

Naruto pulled her into him as he just sat there holding her as she began crying. He just held her allowing her to let it all out.

Around the corner was Hiashi and Washu just watching the two kids. "It appears he talks with it." He said as he looked down at Washu.

She looks up at him with a smirk. "It appears he does. But it doesn't hurt him or misleads him. So for now I will not worry about him speaking with the Biju." Said Washu as she enjoyed watching her Godson and his newest little girlfriend bond.

**Time skip **

It was the eve of Naruto's 14th birthday and just a month away from Graduation. Sitting in his room Naruto looked out the window it was going to be a full moon tonight and the girls would be by soon to spend the night running with him as Ryoko wanted Naruto to turn her tonight. During those last few years he had grown closer to Hinata and bitten her after she had become stronger to awaken an old bloodline deep within her. Another secret that went to the grave when her mother had died.

**Flash back**

Now 11 years old Naruto sat outside his home looking over the lake it was a beautiful night. The moon was just half full, and he was lost in his own thoughts as he looked back in the last year of his life and how he and his friends have grown and his relationship with Ino was blossoming into something very special. This was a life he had never really dreamt of as he only had one dream was to learn of his just to family and to know if they loved him or not. This was dream he held close to his heart never speaking of it for the fear of someone using it against him for the villagers could be very cruel to him. But now he was known as the Prince of Konoha and Whirlpool. Many people had changed their view of the boy and it was creeping him out at time for how fake people could be at the drop of a hat.

Even Sasuke had slowly began to change as he wasn't seen as a Prince anymore, he had been replaced with the blonde boy that just wanted to be seen for who he was and not for his mother or father was. For he wanted to build his own respect with his own two hands and show people that he wasn't them and his own man. But that would come in time as he was still young and once he entered the world of Shinobi, he would be his own legend. Little did he know he was already becoming a legend of his own making. But he will learn very soon.

Hinata was having trouble sleeping as strange dreams of a woman with moon like eyes shifting into a rabbit stood before her. Hinata looked at the beautiful woman with snow white hair and lavender eyes like hers. _"My dear to my hand. Join me."_ Said the woman with an alluring voice that made Hinata forget about everything and just want to fallow the woman where she wanted to take the girl.

"Who are you?" Asked Hinata with a shaky voice as she wasn't sure if she should take the woman's hand.

The woman smiled softly at her. _"I am the past and the future of you." _ She told her as large rabbit ears hid in the woman's long locks as she smiled once more at Hinata as they both stood before a lake in the middle of a clear that Hinata had never been to. There was a full moon over head as the woman walked onto the lake and slowly began dancing on the water. But if one would look closer, she was doing a fighting style that the Elders once called the bastard style of their clan. A style her mother used when she was still alive and an active shinobi.

"_Don't be frighten child. Your of the moon and must fallow the path that had been predestine for you. But this time you will not be alone. For the Namikaze Alpha will walk beside you. He has been seeking you for a very long time my dear."_ Said the Rabbit Goddess before her.

"What do you mean the Namikaze Alpha? What do you mean this was a predestine for me?" Question Hinata as she was shocked and unsure of what to think of this and what the woman was telling her.

The woman smiled softly as she looked over at Hinata as she kept going though her fighting style of a dance over the crystal-clear lake. _"Once upon a time a long time ago. A young maid from the Hyuuga clan had fallen in love with the head of the Namikaze clan. The young man was a true warrior on and off of the battlefield. That had agreed to meet on the first full moon to run away together to start a life together away from her clan and his. For at the time their clans had been fighting over land and other foolish things. But that night when the moon rose, they met at this very lake. But unknown to them there was another that lusted for the young clan head and if she couldn't have him then no one would have them. As the two met and where to run off together they had been attacked by a hired shinobi. He had killed them both as the woman of the Uchiha clan came out of the shadows looking down at them with her blood red eyes as the moon was eclipsed. With their dying breath they both promised to come back and find each other. But before that they would get their revenge on the woman who had cursed them to death. That night a wolf arose from his dead body to always run the hillsides and only take a human form during the time when the moon wasn't full. As his body had changed so did the young woman's form hers was a rabbit. They could be seen together running under the moonlight on the hillsides. Sadly the woman that cursed them to death did not go unpunished for she was cursed to turn into a beast during the full moon and run and hunt during the full moon. When this happen her clan had run her out and told her to never come back for, she was a curse upon their clan, and they couldn't have her around to curse them further for many of their clan's men had died the night she first turned from her teeth and claws."_ She told Hinata who was now crying form the sad tale of lost love. A tragic love story that she even felt she would live for she had lost the only one she had ever loved.

The woman stopped her dance and walked up to Hinata cupping the girls face in her left hand looking into her eyes. _"You haven't lost him yet my dear. For he is of the last of the Namikaze's and will take mor then one bride. I would rather him be reunited with his lost love then have him with others he would never love. Yes, I know he does love the blonde hair girl with his heart as she has become his Alpha with all the were-females to join him in this life. But it would be best if you become his second for if anything ever happen to the other girl, he will need to gentle straight to guide him. She will be his courage and you will be his gentle heart as another will become his fire to keep fight as another will come and be his straight in Strategy as there may be another that will be his balance in this life and in the afterlife. But that is if he is able to find her. For she has been lost in time and has been seeking the missing part of her life."_ She told her with a soft smile.

Hinata just nodded her head as the woman took another step closer to Hinata as she closed her eyes and they both became one. As Hinata slept her hair lighten into a more navy blue and she had grown just a little as she had become one with her lost part of her soul. The breeze carried her scent though the air as it danced around Naruto whose eyes snapped open as he was now shifting into his werefox from and took off running as he could smell Hinata and she was going to shift on a half moon. He was worried and scared for he didn't know that could happen.

"_It appears she has finally awoken."_ Said the werefox as he now took on the form of a man that looked like Naruto but stood taller and his eyes crystal blue as they looked up at Kurama.

"**So you finally chose now to show who you truly are?"** Asked Kurama as he looked at the young man that once was the head of the Namikaze clan.

"_It is finally time. But I don't know if the memories will be past to him as it was to her."_ Said the young Namikaze clan head.

"**Well, I will allow you to have a pass mate as his mate. But just remember the blonde is his alpha female and she has her clansmen backing her and it would be nothing to kill a little bunny." **Said Kurama as he didn't really care for this little twist.

"_Yes, I understand. As I had helped him turn her first. He will need a strong Alpha at his side. My past love was too gentle to be a true alpha. She could only be a beta at best for now. For her heart needs to become stronger."_ Said the young Namikaze.

Kurama nodded his head as he just watched though Naruto's eyes as the boy ran quickly to his new mate. He was building himself a little harem and these girls will need to have a backbone for they will be challenge and tested by others for if there are other were's out there they will fight for a strong male as a strong mate always meant strong offspring.

Naruto jumped across the roof tops slipping past ANBU and other Shinobi patrolling the village for anything out of place. As he raced to the Hyuuga compound. It was strange as he was close to the compound walls, he saw that the night guards had all fallen asleep. This was not right. Something was happening and he needed to find out what.

Inside of her bedroom Hinata thrashed and turned in her sleep as her hair grew down to the ground as long snow-white rabbit ears formed on her head falling over the side of her bed as a fluffy tail appeared just above her butt. Slowly she shot up with her eyes slapping open as her bedroom window open and werefox Naruto stepped inside on her room. Her lavender eyes had a slight red tint to them as she looked at him all wide eyed.

"**Hinata calm down. You must even out your breathing before you have a panic attack."** Said Naruto as he held out a clawed hand out to her. Slowly she reached out for him as the vision of the young Hyuuga girl appeared over Hinata as she closed her eyes and took his clawed hand in her own.

"**Naruto-kun…...It hurts so much." **Cried Hinata as he pulled her into his arms and on her shoulder was her clan symbol of the flame in a circle. Without thinking he bit down on her shoulder. This eased her pain as she relaxed into his embrace. Naruto's eyes shot open as the visions of the past flooded his mind as he saw the sad love story of his past life so long ago and how he was betrayed by a friend he called his sister as she wanted him for herself.

It felt like flames engulfing her body as he held her and bit down on her. Slowly her body relaxed and cooled in his embrace. Slowly Naruto pulled away from her with a sheepish smile on his face.

Inside of him Kurama was glaring at the young man and woman before him as he had more work to do. Why was he cursed to be trapped within a child of the accursed moon. He just went to work fixing what needed taken care of in the young Heiress and grumbled to himself as he hated all this past life bs.

"**How are you feeling Hinata-chan?"** Asked Naruto as he looked at her with worry in his eyes.

She softly smiled looking up at him. **"I'm alright Naruto-kun. Thank you for coming to my rescue."** She told him with a soft smile on her face.

"**Don't worry Hinata-chan. But we will need to tell your father about this, and I am kind of freaked out that you changed without a full moon."** Naruto told her as he couldn't understand what brought this on.

But unknown to Naruto it was the eve of Hinata's 11th birthday and it was the night she was always destined to awaken her were rabbit. Even if Naruto had never awoken his were side of his bloodline with Hinata awakening hers would have forced him to awaken the same night as her. But it was a strange blessing with him being bitten and awakening it a year earlier.

The next morning Hiashi had a massive headache and almost had a heart attack of learning his daughter had awoken a very old bloodline only spoke of in legends of his clan. A scroll he had spent the entire day seeking as he wanted to make sure it was the truth or just a story told to them as children of lost love.

**End Of Flash Back**

The past few years had been very interesting with now having Hinata as his second bride for when they we're old enough to get married and knew what they wanted to do with their future as for Ino wanted to fallow her fathers footsteps and become one of the heads of T&I as Ibiki had grown to like the girl when she would go to work with her father to learn more about her family jutsu and how it could be used to learn about the person's mind and how to fight a strong will to break and bend to her own will.

Hinata was learning under Washu on becoming a healer and how to make medications and poisons along side Ino. For they both were his deadly blossoms. One his fire blossom as his other was his snowflake blossom. From the felling he got from the woman he met the night Hinata turned there was more to come and his wasn't sure if he could handle them as he now Ryoko who changed herself to appear as a teenage girl his own age. She has become his space lily as she was his spirit of battle and chaos that kept him at peace when his soul was crying for battle.

Ryoko had taken a liking to Anko as they both has the same wild strike running though them and they had almost burned the village down several times just from them having a night out on the town. Needless to say Washu had to keep a tight leash when it came to those two going out and having fun in the village for no one could handle the two when they partied.

But some how Naruto had stopped them several times. Anko was a little weirded out when she saw the boy's eyes shift from their blue to amber and he had the air of an Alpha hanging all around him. What he said was law and not even the Hokage could command this type of order out of the two woman.

"_Kurama do you think I can handle Ryoko?"_ Asked the newly named Kurama as he had finally gained the Biju's trust in learning his name.

Kurama open his crimson eyes as the werefox was laying across from him by the lake. **"Yes, she is a free spirit like yourself and I believe she will do well with one like yourself. She is the straight you will need to go into battle. The will of fire that burns deep within you. She will make the flame burn even brighter."** He told the boy as he nodded his head to the Kurama.

'_Thanks. I needed to hear that. I know there has been something drawing me to Ryoko for a very long time and I just needed some reassurance that I am doing the right thing in turning her.'_ Said Naruto as he felt more at ease at this.

"_You need another strong mate. Ino is strong will and Hinata is gentle at heart and Ryoko is the will of fire that drives your fighting spirit."_ Said the werefox.

Naruto chuckled at the thought of Ryoko is his fighting spirit. For every time they would spar, they went all out to the point that the village could feel the aftershocks of their battles and Ryoko or Jiraiya when he was in the village would have to step in and stop them from destroying the whole village. _'Yeah your right.'_

'_I just hope this world can handle a were-Ryoko.'_ Thought Naruto as the two inside of him just nodded their heads as they agreed with the boy.

**Planet Jurai **

Ayaka stood before her parents.

"We called you here to inform you that Ryoko left earth was thrown though a blackhole into another place. One of our ships that had been seeking her out to see if she had anyone of finding Washu and Sasami spotted her being sucked in and when they tried to fallow the hole closed and they saw eyes just looking at them with a smirk in them." Said her father as he was now frowning at the idea that Tokimi wouldn't allow them to find their missing child.

"Lady Tokimi does as she wishes as she doesn't fall under our laws as a Goddess." Said Ayaka as she remember the time, she had met the woman.

"Yes, I do understand that. But I want to send you to where the Goddess rest and beg her to allow you to see your sister. Even if she can not return here. We must know how she is doing." Said her mother as she was worried for her youngest child even if she knew the girl once she was older would become the Goddess Tsunami.

"Yes, mother I will leave as soon as my ship is ready." Said Ayaka as she bowed to her parents and auntie. Leaving the throne room to take the mission her parents had given her.

**Back in Konoha**

Ryoko sat in Washu's lab looking at her mother as Washu was busy working and looking over files on all seven were's that ran freely in the village.

Washu had the time of her life when she had found out about Hinata and couldn't help giggle at how the girl turned into a were-bunny. Something so sweet and cute. She looked like she couldn't even hurt a fly as she had her first turn during her first full moon and Washu had all the were's in her lab for their six-month testing and was shocked when Naruto had brought the girl with him.

"So mom. What do you think I would become as a were?" Asked Ryoko as she wondered as she was always a lone wolf in her past life as a space pirate.

Washu stopped putting down her paperwork to look at her daughter for a minute. "To be honest I'm not sure. You might become a cat or a rabbit. But I don't think that second one would happen. You could be a fox like Naruto as you are cunning when it comes to battle but also, I think you might be a wolf for how you used to live your life." She told her daughter.

"I was thinking the same thing. Do you think Naruto-kun would still except me if I become a wolf?" Question Ryoko as she was a little worried of him rejecting her as she had been rejected in the past by someone, she had thought she loved for she had saw him grow up.

Washu smiled softly at her daughter as she walked over to the girl before her. "Naru-chan wouldn't do that to you. He truly does care for you. He wouldn't give you his own curse if he didn't love you sweetie." She told Ryoko.

Ryoko nodded her head. As she knew Naruto was different form Tenchi and any other man she had met in her life. She knew she could trust him with her own life, and he would fight tooth and nail for her and the other girls. He would never turn his back on any of them.

"Don't worry about tonight. Naru-chan will take care of you while you change." Said Washu as she looked at her daughter.

Ryoko just nodded her head as she stood to leave her mother's lab for it was almost time for her to meet up with Naruto and the girls as they would stand by as protection as she goes though her changes as she was going to become their sister.

Ino and Hinata walked to the Uzumaki Compound as it was getting closer to time for Ryoko to change.

"So how do you feel about having another sister?" Asked Ino as she was wondering about how Hinata felt about being part of this small weird little harem.

Hinata looked over at Ino as her eyes showed she was a little worried and sad. "To be sure. I'm not sure as I am still shocked about the past few years of being a were-rabbit and being his second wife. At first, I was jealous when I found out he was going to marry you and I was going to lose out in a love I felt for him from the first time I met him. But now I'm alright with sharing him with you. But Ryoko is different then us. She is much older than us and has done a lot more then we have in her life. I worry that she would try to steal Naruto-kun form us. But after getting to know her. I can see the same sadness I had growing up after my mother died and the sadness Naruto used to have and hid from the world. I think she will be good for him. For we are going to be his family soon and will give him children when we are older. Giving him the large family he should have had growing up." She told Ino.

Ino nodded her head. "Yeah. I know what you mean I did feel the same way about her as well. But all the time we spend with her. She is a good person. She was just lost in her past and this is the future she needs to make her stronger and she will give us the straight we need to battle and stand strong next to Naruto-kun for we are now sisters in arms and in this family." She told Hinata as she watched the girl next to her nodded her head.

Off in the shadows a girl with raven locks fallowed them as he coal grey eyes watched them. _'So he has taken another into his little harem.'_ She thought to herself before one of the two smelt her in the wind she vanished back into the shadows she had been stalking them in.

"Did you feel that?" Asked Hinata as she saw a figure fallowing them with her all-seeing eyes.

"Yeah. She has been fallowing us though out the years. But for what reason I'm not sure." Said Ino as she wonder who this girl that fallowed them was.

"I am not sure. But we must be more careful for she has gotten closer this time. The next time she could attack us, and we don't know if she is that werewolf Naruto-kun has spoken to us once about." Said Hinata as she didn't want to tell Naruto about them being fallowed for, he would be worried and wouldn't allow them to move around the village freely without him or someone always with them.

"I know he will freak out and will never leave our sides and we will be returning to the academy tomorrow to join our class for the final month before we graduate." Said Ino as they didn't want a mother hen boyfriend shadowing them all the time.

But unknow to them Washu had her two dolls watching over the girls as they made their way to the compound. They had spotted the strange girl fallowing them and knew this would have to reported to their Mistress as every time they tried to fallow the girl she would just vanish into the shadows always making them wonder if the girl could be of the Nara clan or another clan that was also able to walk in the shadows. For there was one other clan that was able to use the shadows like the Nara clan but was believed to have been wiped out during the SWWI. But who could say as anyone could have gone into hiding as there was also members of that clan that didn't take part in the war for, they were children or too old to fight. That was something they needed to look into. If someone from the Ankoku clan.

Naruto stood up as he was to meet the girls at the gates as he was going to walk them back to the lake as Ryoko would be waiting for him at the center of the lake as she wanted something cool to lay on as shifted as how the girls told them their changing had always been so hot and she just wanted to be comfortable.

There before the gates sat Naruto on the wall watching for the girls as they should be there any minute now.

Hinata looked up at the moon letting out a sigh. Both her and Ino learned to control their shifting as for they never knew if they would be on missions during a full moon and they didn't want to scare their future teammates with them shifting into a creature that they might try to kill in as they fear they would kill them.

Ino just sigh as she was still nervous as they wouldn't know until Ryoko shift. Would they be able to help in anyway or would they be just there in the way. As when they awoke it was just Naruto alone with them. But this was different for they had a bloodline that was hidden within them that they knew nothing of and Ryoko had blood of a Goddess running though her as she had told them stories about Washu and Sasami as when she met her other Aunt Tokimi.

"Hey you two. I was getting worried." Said Naruto as he saw the two girls walking up the path to his home.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Said Hinata and Ino as they ran up to him as he open the gate as he jumped down from the wall and walked up to both the girls running to him.

He hugged them both and gave them both a kiss on the cheek as he didn't want to move things to fast for them as he wanted to build a strong base in their relationships.

"Sorry we were just talking and lost track of time on our way here." Said Ino as she was blushing.

"We're sorry Naruto-kun. Is Ryoko-chan ready?" Asked a worried Hinata.

"I'm not sure. She wasn't at the lake yet when I was there." Said Naruto as he looked at the two girls sheepishly.

They both giggled at him as he was acting like a nervous little boy who got his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Well we better hurry and get there before she shows up." Said Ino as she took his arm and they took off running to the lake as they shifted in the moonlight into there were-forms. As they got to the lake Ryoko was walking out of the house.

She looked at the two girls standing on both sides of Naruto. They looked so beautiful in the moonlight they had a haunting beauty to them that transferred over to their human selves as well.

Naruto walked up to Ryoko looking into her eyes with love in his. He held out his clawed hand to her. She looked down at his hand as she took it with hers as he led them onto the lake. **"Fear not Ryoko-chan. All will be fine."** He told her as he could feel her relax just a little.

She smiled up at him. "I know. I just needed to hear that from you." She told him as she looked up at him once more.

He smiled down at her as he open his jaw and leaned down and bit down on her shoulder.

A silent scream escaped her lips as her mouth open into a silent scream.

From the shadows Washu, Sasami, and Jiraiya watched as a new were was going to be born. Washu had to fight everything within her to not rush out to her daughter who was scared as in pain that needed her this very second.

Jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him. He shook his head no. "Everything will be fine. Don't worry Naruto and the girls will take care of her." He said as he was worried for the girl as well.

"He is right little Washu. We would just get in the way and this could have a bad effect and the girls could attack as they are protecting their mate and future sister." Said Sasami as she wanted to rush out there as well. But deep down she knew better.

Kurama and the werefox virus went to work to turn Ryoko and make sure the girl wouldn't be lost to the curse. An hour had pasted before Naruto had let go of Ryoko's neck as her hair grow out and turned silver from the lovely cyan color it once was as she shifted into a werewolf. Her beautiful golden eyes glowed even brighter then before as she grinned looking at Naruto.

"**How do you feel my She-wolf?" **Asked Naruto as he looked down at his new lover.

Ryoko smirked at him. **"I feel free. Like nothing could ever hold me back ever again."** She told him with this new feeling rushing though her. She loved it but knew it could overtake her if she didn't control it and that was something she didn't want.

Naruto leaned down and kissed her cheek and lead her back to dry land as she run over to his sister and they took off running though the forest on the Uzumaki land. They played the night away as this was a freeing experience, they each loved when they turned.

Naruto smiled as he watched them play in the moon light. But something was bothering him as he could feel something dark watching them from the shadows.

Crimson eyes watched from atop a tall tree of those who played in the darkness that once belong to them. The time would come when they would all die or fallow their rule as the true Alpha.

**I hope everyone likes this new chapter. **

**I hyped myself up on coffee and felt like writing. I'm slowly getting sick and all I want to do is sleep as the blizzard we had about a week ago kicked my ass when I had to go out in the middle of the night.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The poll is still up to vote for what summons Naruto should have.**

**Wolves 4 votes**

**Dragons 2 votes**

**Foxes 2 votes**

**Bears 2 votes**

**Unicorns 2 votes**

**Ligers 1 vote**

**Cheetahs 1 votes**

**Slugs 1 votes**

**Eagles 1 votes**

**Each girl will have a summons that will go with their were from.**

**Ino will either have Ligers or Cheetah's as her summons**

**Hinata bunnies**

**Ryoko Wolves**

**Temari Racoons? Or I'll keep her with her weasels summons. I haven't figured out what type of were Temari will become as she is smart and cunning **

**Like always I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo. Even though this story wasn't a plan crossover. It happen. Lol :P**

**Chapter 8**

Morning slowly came as all the girls laid next to the lake sleeping as Naruto as he sat on a tree watching them watching them sleep. A small smile graces his lips. _'I can stay like this forever watching them forever.'_ He thought to himself.

The sun slowly crept up over the village walls as the girls transformed back to normal. Washu had made them bracelets that released their clothes that was like Ryoko's space battle outfit that cover this skin after that changed back from being in their were forms.

Washu open the back door to Naruto's home as she stepped out of the kitchen. She had a large coffee mug in hand. She smiled as she saw Naruto sitting in a tree in a t-shirt and shorts. As he looked down at his three lovely future brides. He had slipped in the house early and changed and brought out blankets to cover up the girls when they had fallen asleep by the lake.

"So today is the big day being you ready?" Asked Washu as she stood below him.

Naruto looked down at Washu from where he sat on the tree branch. A slight smile on his face. "Yeah. I think I am. But I don't know how to feel about them not being on my team. But I know it would be more dangerous for myself and them if we are all teamed together." He said as he looked up at the early morning sky as dark blues and baby pinks and orange play across the sky as the sunrises.

"I know. I'm glad you know that you can't always be around to protect them. Ino's father has requested her to be the next Ino-Shika-Cho team. Hinata is going to be on a tracking team and Ryoko and you are still up in the air. But I have a feeling that you two will be team together. But you are not going to be happy with your future teammates." Said Washu as she took a drink of her coffee. As she already knew of all the team placements and knew Naruto was going to blow a fuse once he found out.

Naruto looked down at her with a frown on his face. "I figured I was going to be teamed up with Sasuke and Sakura. But I didn't know I was going to have Ryoko on my team." He said looked down from the morning sky and down to his mother figure.

Washu looked up at him with shock written across her face. "How long did you figure that was the team you're going to be on?" She asked him.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Looking at everyone in my class. There is going to be only 3 teams passing. Well original the teams where going to be all three person teams. But now with Ryoko in the mix. One team was going to be a four-person team. She doesn't fit into Ino's team as she doesn't do well with capture and interrogation. Then there going to be Hinata team that is going to be focus solely on tracking and Ryoko is a pretty good tracker. That isn't her field. Then there is the team I'm going to be on. That is going to be a heavy hitter, frontline team. For that I do question why Sakura is on it. But figure they believe she could become a medic in the future of a Genjutsu user. But for now she will be just in the way. Sasuke is a Ninjutsu user and with his bloodline once it awakens, he will be good in the frontlines. Then there is me. I am a seals master, ninjutsu user, taijutsu master in my clan style, kenjutsu master in my mother's style. Then with my father's surprise bloodline along with the were bite. Then being the hold of the Kurama. I am a chakra battery. I know I forgot a few things. But I'm still a little tired for I watched over my girls as they played and slept last night." He said as he let out a sigh and jumped down and stole Washu's coffee from her and drink it quickly before she could take away from him.

"Hey that was mine." Grumbled Washu as she was pouting at her son.

The girls had woken up a while ago listening to Washu and Naruto talk about their future teammates and everything else. They each frowned when they heard the teams they would be on.

'_This is going to be hard with Kiba on my team. I don't know about Shino... But in a way I have a feeling he knows something is up with us.'_ Thought Hinata as she slowly push up and wrapped her lavender blanket around her shoulders.

'_Daddy did say I was going to have to sit Shikamaru and Choji down and tell them what happen and about our family clan curse and that Naru-kun save me. I guess I'll ask Naru-kun to help me tell them and our sensei once I get to know who that person is.'_ Thought Ino as she sat up with her royal purple blanket wrapped around her shoulders as well looking up at Naruto.

'_So Naruto-kun and I have to deal with those two. Sasuke I can handle for it isn't any trouble just throwing him into space if he pisses him off to much. But the fangirl. I don't know if I can deal with her. If I could I would trade her for Ayaka. Oh Kami. That isn't good if I would rather deal with that annoying woman.'_ Thought Ryoko as she wrapped her crimson blanket around her shoulders and leaned her head on Ino's shoulder yawning softly.

"Morning ladies." Said Naruto as he gave Washu back her coffee cup. He turned to look at them each with a soft smile on his face. "I know you three heard us talk. Yes Ino bring the guys over tonight and tell your parents we are having dinner and even have Choji's and Shikamaru's parents come as well." He told her with a smile.

He then looked over at Hinata smiling. "Once you feel safe with them. Have them and their family come over for dinner and you and I will tell them. But only when you feel safe enough of something happens and you shift while on a mission." Naruto told Hinata as he saw her shoulders relax and smile.

He looked at Ryoko. "No killing the last Uchiha and no killing the fangirl. A career ending injury in training. That is fine. But that is after she fails to work together and just will not grow up." He told Ryoko with a playful smile.

Ryoko grinned and nodded her head and looked over at the other girls. All three girls got up and charged Naruto jumping on him. But their eyes widen when the Naruto they all sat on was just a shadow clone as it went up in smoke.

Naruto jumped down from the tree they all once saw him in. a smirk played across his face. "Really girls? You tried this all night and still haven't been able to get me and both you Ino and Hinata are only having to make three shadow clones before feeling sick as Ryoko is a chakra monster like me and can spam the area with them and I did. How many clones did you three catch last night?" he asked them playfully as they all stood back up blushing.

"All your clones." Grumbled Ryoko as she stormed into the house fallowed by Hinata and Ino.

Washu turned to him. "You know one day they will get you." She told him with a playful smirk.

Naruto looked over at her. "I know. But for now I just want to play around and give them a good hunt." He told her as he put his arm around his mother's shoulder, and they wanted back into the house. Where they found Sasami making breakfast and all the girls had gone to take a shower and get ready for their big day.

Ryoko was the first to come down for breakfast as she now had long hair down to the floor she had in several braids and in a ponytail where it was braided into like a rope and at the very went of it was what looked like iron ball. But it didn't weight anything for the seals Naruto had placed on it. Now dressed in a black battle skirt with black skintight shorts and black tank top with crimson jacket over it with knee high shinobi boots with kunai pouch on her right leg and supply pouch filled with sealing scrolls and tools she would need out in the field. She had on long black fingerless gloves with steel plates on the back of the glove and she had a sword on her back. She was a pretty good Kenjutsu Mistress and she used a normal sword made of chakra metal and her energy sword in battle. This always throw everyone off for they never knew what she was going to do. She was an unpredictable as Naruto and with those two-tag teaming the others at time. It could turn pretty deadly if Jiraiya or Washu didn't step in to stop them.

After her was Hinata who had grown out her hair and now wore it in a braid ponytail wrapping it around her neck. She now wore a black battle kimono with lavender butterflies and obi with black skin-tight shorts with black knee-high shinobi boots with black fingerless gloves with steel plates on the back with a kunai pouch on her left leg and supply pouch with sealing scrolls and other supplies needed on the field. Twin sickles with chains attached to it hung from her waist. The weapon had another name known as the Dragon's fang as the metal was like Chakra metal but much more ancient then anything any shinobi had seen and it was sitting in a storage scroll in the Hyuuga clan library until one day Hinata found it as she felt a pull to the scroll and open it and the weapon had popped out when she unsealed it. There was several scrolls on how to use the weapon and she had trained with it. Making her one of the very few and rare Hyuuga's to use a weapon beside kunai and shuriken in battle. Along with this weapon unknown to anyone Hinata had chains wrapped around her arms under the sleeves of her kimono that she used in battle when she was unable to use her other weapon. They will fly out of the sleeves as if they are pieces of silk and with the seals Naruto and Jiraiya placed on the chains and Hinata's arms. Her chain are light as a feather and are almost endless and will break off where she wants them to at will and at the very end of the chain a spike will form from the seals lining each link of the chain. It had taken an army of Naruto shadow clones one month to make Hinata a lifetime supply of endless of chains and all the metal and shinobi shops had been glad for all the business for the girls unique weapon.

Finally Ino skipped down the stairs in her long royal purple battle skirt with skin-tight shorts with the skirt having high slits almost all the way up to the hip. She has on a black tank top with a royal purple sleeveless jacket with her arms wrapped with black bandages with bandages around her waist as well and on her hand, she had on royal purple gloves with metal plates on the back of the glove. With black knee-high shinobi boots. Her long blonde hair held up in a ponytail with braids looping under the ponytail. Just like the other two girls had taken up a weapon for her family jutsu handy as it was also left her open when she was using it and couldn't always rely on it in battle. So just like them she went into her clans Archives in Armory to see if she could find anything that pulled to her. She found a scroll with strange draggers that looked like lightning bolts, and, in the scroll, they are called the Legend of Pegasus and are for best used for lighting users. She had checked her affection and turned out she had an odd mix of Lighting, water, and finally earth. Even though earth was her weakest of her affections. After learning this she also learn that the daggers where a different type of chakra metal and she learnt the jutsus listed on the scroll to work with the daggers. Along with the daggers she found another strange weapon called khopesh is a sickle sword. It is a combination of short sword with a crescent-shape blade at the base of the hilt of the sword. As a backup she had a whip sealed in her wrist tattoo as a backup for you never know.

All three girls sat at the table eating breakfast and chatting away while waiting for Naruto to join them before they went back for their first and final day of the Shinobi Academy in the past few years.

Slowly coming down the stairs Naruto looks up to the skylight in the center of the house to the beautiful crystal blue sky that awaits him outside. Coming down the stairs he had on a long black duster with chakra steel sown into it on the shoulders and along the back. But it was all sawn into the fabric to no one could see it. Under the duster he has on a black tank top with a shinobi mesh armor on under the tank top. He has on black cargo pants with many pockets and a kunai pouch around his right leg and his supply pouch with sealing scrolls with all his extra tools. He also had black shinobi boots with black fingerless gloves with steel plates. He had seals all over his clothing so one didn't know what he had on him at all times as well he had several seal tattoos going across his body along with several normal tattoos, he had his shadow clones do on him after they finished his sealing tattoos. On his back he had black angel wings that took about a month to do. Needless to say he was sore for Kurama told him to suck it up buttercup and laughed at the boy. He also had a fox skull with flames coming out of its mouth on his right arm with demon under it. He also kept the spiked collar he wore that Halloween as a joke as it mean it will always be caged until he is able to break his bonds and be free. For he still had to hid who he was from the world.

"About time you got down here Princess." Said Jiraiya as he was walking into the dinning room from the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"When did you get here Ero-sannin?" Asked Naruto as last he knew the man was still out of the village on a mission.

Jiraiya smirked. "I just got back 20 minutes ago, and I wanted to be here for your first and last day back at the Academy. Yes I will be taking pictures." He said as he looked over at the girls who just blushed at him. They are grateful for the bracelets they wore to cloth them when they change back. For they didn't need him seeing them naked.

Naruto nodded his head to this. "Alright." He said and walked over to the table and took his seat where Sasami had placed a plate down for him. "Thank you, nee-chan." He told her.

Sasami smiled. "Your welcome Naru-chan. Just go out there and make me proud. I'll look forward to seeking you at the tower for your missions." She told him as she kissed his cheek and vanished back into the kitchen to pack their lunches and leave for the Hokage Tower. Her new role was going to begin, and she needed to be ready for what is going to come their way. All her students could give all the current Jonin a run for their money and she wouldn't mind putting it to a test. But there was one thing her kids lack and that was on the field experience. So the Chunin Exams would be their unveiling to the world. She had already entered talks with all the major villages to send teams for the exams that will be happening in 8 months. So this gave them the time they need to give the field experience they needed and prove that the Academy needs to be changed to what she and the others had thought all those kids.

Naruto finished eating and looked at the clock. "Ladies its time we headed out. For everyone will be waiting for us." He told them as they all nodded their heads to him. They stood up and took their dishes to the kitchen and washed them and gathered their things and left to the Academy.

Along their way to the Academy they met up with their friends along the way and shockingly two years back Sasuke had finally joined them as he had finally gotten into the right head space and caught up quickly to the others as they are two years a head of them. He joined them as they walked to the Academy as Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino stood at the gates with all their awaiting family.

Naruto shook his head as Jiraiya and Washu had already beat them there and were taking pictures and having fun teasing all the kids.

Sasuke's little fan club stood off in the shadows just watching him as he stood with Naruto just talking. The boy had changed a lot in the two years since he had left the Academy. His hair was now in a long ponytail with his right eye covered by his bangs. He had on a royal blue skintight shirt with shinobi mesh under it and cargo pants with a kunai pouch on his right leg and shinobi boots a double belts hung on his waist as two supply pouches hung from them as a sword was strapped to his back. Finishing everything off was the black fingerless gloves and sunglasses he had on to hide his eyes from everyone as he didn't feel like looking at people at time. (I'll go though everyone look when I focus on them.)

"So guys ready for today?" Asked Naruto as he grinned at his friends and loves.

"Hell yeah. Let's light a fire under their lazy asses." Cheered Ryoko as she jumped around Naruto shoulders hanging on his back as Ino was on his left and Hinata was on his right as they walked into the Academy.

Washu's little dolls fallowed them in as Ryo-Ohki rod on Ryoko's shoulder as Naruto carried her on his shoulders and the others fallowed behind the blonde and his mates. Iruka sat in his classroom awaiting his missing students for the past four years. Well two for Sasuke. But four for the others. He didn't know what he was getting with these Rookie 9. As all their skill where unknown to the scared man as he looked over their files to see a lot of it blacked out and a lot of it marked as classified. Leaving him to wonder what the hell Washu-sama, Jiraiya-sama, and last Sasami-sama had taught them all. There was a knock at his classroom door as he stood up and everyone stopped talking looking over at the door. For everyone knew the Clan Heirs returned today.

Sakura wore a skintight red dress with a padded push up bra with tight shorts to make her ass pop out. In hopes that Sasuke would look at her or if he didn't maybe one of the other Clan heirs would check her out. But what made her eyes bug out was one blonde male with a silver hair woman hanging on him with she knew was Ino on his left and Hinata on his right. He had gotten hot. He looked like a copy of the 4th Hokage but sexier. She was drooling and Ino and Hinata caught her staring at their mate and both growled at her. This scared Sakura as she didn't know what to think about this.

"Alright guys. Take any open spots you can find." Said Iruka as he looked at his old students proud of how much they had changed and grown though the years. Yeah, he had seen them in the village and also seen Naruto and the boys leading the ANBU on a chase though out the village over pranks and other things. But boy they all didn't look like how he remembered. That was for sure.

Naruto nodded his head and moved up to the very top of the classroom where it was pretty much empty, and all the others fallowed suit. Iruka and Mizuki noticed this as Naruto was the leader of the group and the Uchiha heir was allowing this and fallowing him without putting up a fight. _'What in the hell has happen?'_ Iruka asked himself mentally as he just went back to doing his rollcall.

'_So the demon has them all under his control. Lord Orochimaru told me he wants the demon brat along with Sasuke-kun. But how am I going to get them?'_ Wonder Mizuki to himself as he watched the Rookie 9.

"Alright class as you see all the Clan heirs have return to take the final exam with each of you to become Genin of our village." Said Iruka as he looked at everyone with a smile. "The Exam will be over the basics: Written Exam, Taijutsu, and lastly the Graduation Jutsus." He told them as whispers could be heard in the room as everyone kept looking over their shoulders at all the missing clan heirs and at the leader of the group.

Iruka looked at Naruto a little nervously. "Naruto. I do have one question for you." He said.

"What it is Iruka-sensei?" Asked Naruto as he smiled at his old teacher as Ryo-Ohki sat on his head now napping.

"Have you gotten your bloodline under control?" Asked Iruka as he remember the main reason for Naruto leaving was the Poison Ivy Bloodline.

Naruto smirked at his sensei. "Yeah I got that under control along time ago." He said.

Iruka looked at him owlishly. "Then why didn't you return back to the Academy if it was safe for you and the others?" He asked feeling stupid.

"Simple. I was learning things with Washu-baa-chan, Ero-Sannin, and Sasami-nee-chan that you don't even bother teaching us here. Like for one I am a Seal Master. In fact I am a higher range of a seal master then Ero-Sannin." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"Yeah whatever. Whoever this Ero-Sannin is must be a loser." Said Sakura as she didn't like the fact, she was being ignored by all the heirs. They just looked at her with disgust.

It was Ryoko's turn to smirk. "So you are calling Jiraiya of the Sannin a loser?" She asked the pinkette.

Sakura just paled at this fact and turned away from them and didn't say anything else.

"I see. What else did you learn?" Asked Iruka.

"We learn weapons. Like Kenjutsu for example and others, Tree and water walking, survival, ninjutsu's, medical jutsus, poisons, and so on." Said Ryoko as she felt like answering.

Both Iruka and Mizuki both looked shocked at them.

"Hey Ryoko, you forgot to tell them we also learned Sealing that Naruto wasn't the only one to learn that old art." Said Kiba as he was grinning now.

"Troublesome. We are not at the same level as Naruto as he can spam shadow clones to learn with as we can only make one or two and can only use one shadow clone to train with." Said Shikamaru as he gave a lazy smirk.

This had Iruka sputtering in shock. "You know Shadow Clones?" He asked them.

"Yeah. But we just learn them about 6 months ago for we had to raise our chakra reserves to even try to even make one." Said Choji as he wasn't snacking for once.

Iruka looked at Naruto. "How many are you able to make as how they talk you can make about 10 or so." He asked.

Naruto grinned. "I can make over 3000 shadow clones before I feel my chakra even drop." He said as if it was no big deal

Iruka passed out at this. Hinata and Ino looked at Naruto and glared at him as they both went down and check out Iruka to make sure he didn't die.

Naruto looked at his two mates. "What I didn't do anything wrong. I was just answering him honestly. What did you want me to lie and say 300?" He asked them.

"Yes that would have been better." Hissed out Ino as her eyes flashed yellow and looked down at the down teacher that was now slowly coming to.

"Are you alright Iruka-sensei?" Asked Hinata as she smiled down at him.

Iruka smiled back up at her. "Yes, thank you both Hinata and Ino for making sure I am alright." HE told the two girls as they return to their seats.

"Alright class. Let's get this exam over and done with." Said Iruka as Mizuki handed out the exams. He placed a genjutsu on Naruto's who just rolled his eyes and broke it as Ryo-Ohki woke up and hissed at the silver hair man. Who just glared back at her.

They each finished the exam in five minutes and gave it to Iruka to grade as this part was set a side for 45 minutes. "Alright you 9 have 40 minutes of free time but please don't be too loud as the others are still taking the exam." He told them as they nodded their heads.

Mizuki was mad as Naruto and the others got perfect 100 on the exams. He would have to find himself a scape goat and the demon and his slaves are proving to be harder to entrap. Maybe one of the fangirls would work. His eyes looked around the room as he looked at one pinkette and another girl with green hair. _'They could work.'_ He thought to himself as he grinned.

Time had gone by and the rookie 9 sat in their little group talking and going over their little game plan. They didn't want to give up to much of their skills to their sensei's for they couldn't trust Mizuki as he had the smell of snakes on him and they met Anko and the Snake Mistress had stressed she would never touch Mizuki even if he was the last man on earth. She would switch teams and if she was the last woman. There was always toys.

"So what are we going to do about Mizuki. He has been trying to place us all under Genjutsu since we go here or our exams." Asked Ino as she was getting annoyed by this.

Naruto smirked. "Well it is a full moon tonight we could always go hunting." He joked as the others looked at him confused as only Shikamaru as a strange knowing look in his eyes.

"Come on stop joking around." Said Kiba as he didn't want to deal with the silver hair man anymore.

"We treat it how Ibiki had shown us. We are now doing T&I mind game number 9." Said Naruto as they all nodded their heads. They would be using clones and shadow clones to mess with the mans head and how Naruto and the girls could make more they would do more of the work with confusing the man.

"Why don't we just make it simple and you just tap him with your built-in truth serum?" Asked Shino as he didn't want to do T&I mind game number 9. They had retired several good ANBU that day and scared several prisoners straight for life.

Naruto pouted at him. "Aww…But I wanted to have a little fun with him before we gift wrapped him for Anko and Ibiki." He whined.

"I agree with Shino. Several of those ANBU now Jonin still jump when they see me and I'm sweet and innocent." Pouted Hinata as she didn't like freaking people out to much.

"Fine you win." Pouted Naruto as he glared at Mizuki. "I'll get him during the Taijutsu, but I am going to add in that new hallucination poison I have been working on." He told them.

They all agreed. They didn't know what the poison did. But this would be fun to see.

"**Don't you want to give them a heads up about that new poison your going to give that monkey?"** Asked Kurama from outside of his cage.

'_Nah., I want to shock them. It will be fun.'_ Said Naruto with a devilish grin on his face.

Doll one got a photo of that smirk that went right away to Washu. Who was looking at all the photos and making copies for all the parents of all the kids as they took pics of all the kids as well. "Oh well something is about to go down." Said Washu as she looks over at Sasami who was doing paperwork and Sarutobi was sitting in front of his old desk looking over Washu's shoulder at all the photos that had been sent in.

"Yes. It appears Naruto-kun is going to be making someone pay for something." Said Sarutobi as he remembered that grin all to well.

"Alright class lets go outside to the taijutsu ring." Called Iruka as everyone got up and went outside. Mizuki waited to be last to leave waking along side Naruto who brushed his fingers on Mizuki's arm. Just giving the man a smile and running off.

'_What is up with that demon? What isn't he happy with those whores that hang off of him that he wants to have men too?'_ Mizuki wondered to himself.

Naruto caught up to the others. "Alright. I'm done. Now we just have to wait." He told them as they nodded their heads.

Outside Naruto jumped into a tree as the others gathered around it. He watched as Mizuki sway a little and place his hand on his head as if he was having a dizzy spell. Iruka looks over at his friend. "Are you alright Mizuki?" he asks him.

Mizuki looks over at Iruka and could have sworn he saw a snake slither across the man face. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's get started." He tells him.

Iruka just nodded his head and looks at all the kids. "Who wants to go first?" He asks them.

"I'll go first." Said Naruto with a grin. AS he saw that it was already taking effect and knew it was now or never.

"Alright Naruto vs. Mizuki." Said Iruka as he stood in the middle of the ring with the two bowing to each other. "Alright start." Said Iruka jumping out of the way.

Naruto smirked as he just stood there watching Mizuki. As Mizuki saw Naruto's eyes change to amber and his teeth grow with claws growing as well. The only thing Naruto had done was just change his eye color to fuck with the man. "What's wrong Mizuki-sensei? Don't you want to fight me?" He asked.

Mizuki growled and ran at the boy. "Like I'm scared of a demon like you." He tells Naruto as Iruka grows stiff at the comment.

Naruto just nods his head and side steps that charging man and smacks him in the back of the head. "Well something is freaking you out. For you are sweating pretty heavy there sensei." Naruto points out with a huge grin on his face.

"Anyone would sweat dealing with you demon. But I have my orders from Lord Orochimaru to bring you and Sasuke-kun to him and the forbidden Scroll." Said Mizuki as he jumps at Naruto setting himself up for an axe kick.

Naruto's eyes narrow as he spins around as his heel meets with Mizuki's jaw as a creak is heard and the man is sent flying into the tree Naruto once sat in. Naruto looks over at Iruka. "I need to take him to Ibiki if you don't mind." He said as he walks over to the knocked out from of Mizuki picking up the man and throwing him over his shoulder and vanishing in a golden flash. This was the first time since his father was the yellow flash seen in the village.

**T&I**

Ibiki sat in his office drinking his coffee looking over some paperwork. It had been a very slow day for him, and he wanted something to do. Little did he know Naruto would be giving him something to do. Just then there is a knock at his door.

Ibiki looks up from his paperwork. "Its open." He calls out.

In steps Naruto with Mizuki on his shoulder.

"What do you want brat and what's up with the knocked out Chunin?" Asked Ibiki.

Naruto smirk. "He was screwing with mine and the others exams by putting a genjutsu on them. So I wanted to do T&I mind games number 9 on him. But it was void on me. So I got him with my truth serum and New hallucination poison, and he should be feeling it all for a few hours and should be waking up soon too. But why I bring him here is. He told me he was going to kidnap me and teme for the snake pedo and steal the forbidden scroll as well." He told Ibiki.

"Well dump him in room 5 and tell Anko the snake pedo has a puppet in room 5 and I'll be joining her." Said Ibiki as Naruto nodded his head and dumped off Mizuki and found Anko in the hallway heading to the break room.

"Hey brat what are you doing here?" Asked Anko as she smiled at Naruto.

Naruto grins at her. "I got you and Ibiki a present." He told her.

Arching a brow she looks at him. "What did you get us?" She asked him.

"The latest puppet from the snake pedo. He is in room 5 and Ibiki will be joining you. He has been dosed with my truth serum. So he is good to go." Said Naruto as he saw the evil smirk on Anko's face.

"Thanks brat. Here I thought you forgot my birthday." Said Naruto as she hugged him and ran off to her new toy of the day. No one was going to be sleeping tonight from the screaming coming from T&I tonight.

**Academy**

Iruka had found another teacher to help him finish the taijutsu part of the exam when Naruto had returned.

"So what have I missed?" Asked Naruto as he looked around.

"Nothing much. Just injured three teachers and all the fangirls suck." Said Ryoko as she was now bored.

"That sucks." Said Naruto as he looked around to three men laying on the floor crying and Ino and Hinata healing them. There was a man in Green spandex fighting Kiba right now and he was putting up a good fight. Naruto knew this man it was Might Gai the beautiful green beast of Konoha. Also pretty much the only sensei that can handle fighting against them all. When the man wasn't with his Genin team or on missions he was at Naruto's working with the kids on their taijutsu with one of his student's that Washu loved working on. For the boy had little to no Chakra. Well that was not until she was done with him and now, he was a beast with chakra and in ninjutsu along with taijutsu. But he likes everyone to believe he just only taijutsu until he breaks out the big guns and freaks them all out.

Naruto side stepped as Kiba came flying and he pulled Ryoko out of the way as Kiba landed where she was once standing.

"Your flame of youth still burns bright young Kiba." Said Gai as he grinned at the boy.

"Yeah whatever. I'll get you next time." Grumbled Kiba as he stood up and walked over to his friends as he was the last one to fight.

Alright everyone you did well today and now back inside." Said Iruka as he turned to Gai. "Thank you, Gai-san, for aiding me today in the exams." He said with a bow.

"It was no trouble at all Iruka-kun. I just wish I was able to fight Naruto. But I was glad I was passing by when the girls saw me and asked me to help you." Said Gai with a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry Gai-sensei. I had to drop off a trader to Ibiki and Anko-chan." Said Naruto as he walked up to Gai and smiled at the man.

"That is alright Naruto-kun. I'll be over tonight for our evening match." Said Gai.

"Alright I look forward. But we can't fight all night for I have plans later in the evening." Said Naruto as he shook hands with Gai.

"See you then." Said Gai as he ran off to catch up to his Genin team who was doing a few D-rank missions this day as there was no C-ranks for them.

They return into the classroom and Naruto and his group sat together.

Several fangirls watched Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun. Why don't you come sit with us." Said Sakura as she was sitting with a girl with green hair.

Sasuke looked at her and the other girl as they had hearts in their eyes. "No. Now leave me alone. I do not want girls that play ninja. I want really shinobi as a girlfriend." He told them and looked away.

Unknown to his friends he had gone on a date with Tenten a few times as she didn't know if she liked him or Neji and he wanted to know if he liked her as well. So they figure they try to date and see if they have feelings for each other. If they don't, they could stay as friends.

His fangirls looked on with shock.

"But Sasuke-kun. Don't you like girls with long hair and look like dolls and princesses?" Asked a girl with black hair.

"No. I like girl that can fight and take care of themselves and not have to wait on my ass to save them." Sasuke told them as they began to cry. All they did was for nothing. "Also all that dieting your doing is useless as your making yourself weaker and you look sickly and gross."

That was the final nail in the coffin. Naruto was laughing and all the girls where crying.

"I'm so glad your dating Tenten." Said Ino as she grinned at Sasuke who paled.

He looked at her with narrow eyes. "Who told you?" He asked.

Hinata smirk. "We saw you two last night kissing." She told him as all the guys looked at Sasuke in shock.

"Damn I lost the bet." Whined Kiba as he pulled out 20 bucks and paid Naruto.

Sasuke looked a little confused. "What bet?" He asked.

"I bet Naruto that you would come out to him and try to kiss him this month." Said Kiba as Sasuke jumped from his chair trying to kill the dog boy before him.

Naruto pulled Sasuke off of Kiba. "That's enough. You can't blame him for thinking your gay for you don't look at the girls and ignore all the fangirls." He said as he uses his chains to hold Sasuke down.

Sasuke glares at him. "I don't look at the girls for they are with you and the fangirls are weak and ugly and useless. So I will not be wasting my time on them. I have been talking to only the girls that are shinobi or healthy looking." He says as he looks at the boney girls trying to get him to look at him.

"Dear Kami, EAT SOME FOOD!" Yelled Sasuke as he didn't like how skinny they are.

"Okay settle down." Said Iruka as he walked into the classroom to see all the fangirls crying and hearing Sasuke telling them to eat.

Iruka had vanished into another room and had gone through all the civilian kids before returning back and thing about calling the heirs as he wanted to leave them for last. Many of the fangirls didn't pass and just left in tears as they learn that their prince didn't like them the why they looked and found them gross. If they wanted to try for him again, they would have to gain some weight and work their asses off to become shinobi to catch his eye as a future girl and maybe wife.

"Shino." Called Iruka.

Shino got up and left and it went like that for the next 30 minutes until it was just Naruto and Ino left waiting for their turns. He called Naruto next. Naruto went into the room and there was Iruka and a random teacher sitting there just glaring at him.

"Alright Naruto. You need to do the three. Clone, hedge, and replacement." Said Iruka.

"Hey Iruka. Is it alright I do Shadow clone. For my clones are still not that good and I was told if I asked you would allow it." Asked Naruto.

"Yeah that's fine Naruto." Said Iruka as the other teacher just laughed. At the idea that the beast could do a jutsu that most Jonin had issues with.

With a nod Naruto made the ram sign and a 3-shadow clone appeared next to him. One hedge into the 3rd Hokage, the other into the 4th Hokage and the final one into his mother. Then he replaced himself with Iruka.

"Very well-done Naruto you passed." Said Iruka as he pointed to all the headbands in all calls before him. Naruto took a black one and walked out of the room after saying thank you and sending Ino. Who return shortly after with a purple headband.

Iruka came out of the room. "Alright for those of you who had passed. Be back here tomorrow for team placement at 11am." He told them as they all left.

They walk out of the Academy and head off to the village.

**Leaving off there for team placement sensei's and secrets **


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo **

**Poll is still open as I honestly forgot about it. **

**Wolves 8 vote**

**Dragons 8 vote**

**Foxes 6 vote**

**Bears 3**

**Ligers 2**

**Unicorns 2**

**Cheetahs 2**

**Toads 1**

**Tigers 1**

**Snakes 1**

**Slugs 1**

**Eagles 1**

**I will be closing the polls for chapter 10 as of now we have a tie for Wolves and Dragons. So I hope there is a vote that breaks it.**

**Chapter 9**

**The Were is out of the bag**

Ino walked up to Shikamaru and Choji. They look over at her. "What's up Ino?" Asks Choji as he smiles at her.

She smiles at him. "Well I already know we are going to be set as a team tomorrow and I want us to have dinner tonight with our families at Naru-kun's house. As we both have something to tell you guys." She says as she looks a little nervous at her childhood friends.

"Troublesome. Yeah, we'll be there Ino. So stop worrying so much." Said Shikamaru with a sigh as he knows something has been up with Ino since we was 11 years old.

"Thanks." Said Ino as she ran off to go tell her parents and go and help make dinner for everyone. Naruto was getting pretty good at cooking for Sasami had made sure he could cook for he would one day need to make meals for his pregnant wives.

**Uzumaki Estate**

It was about 5:30 and Naruto and Gai stood outside in the back in his private training ground. "So Naruto-kun. You have gotten better in your families fighting style. But I think it would be interesting to see you mix both your mother's and father's styles." Said Gai as he grinned at, the boy.

"Yeah I have been trying that. But there is just one move that I keep getting stuck on." Said Naruto as now Gai was looking at him with wonder.

"What move would that be?" Asked Gai as he walked over to Naruto.

"It's the Thunder Fist. I keep trying to mix it with the whirling strike. Where I shift from an upper cut to a spinning back hand. But it is proving to be a little harder then I believe it would be." Said Naruto.

Gai grinned at him. "Why don't you try the whirling strike with the lighting strike. That kick is fast and would work well with that move." He suggested.

Naruto stood there for a few seconds thinking it over and his eyes lite up. "I think your right. I'll have to try that in our next spar." He told the man standing before him.

"We could try it right now." Said Gai with a huge grin on his face.

"No you don't you two." Came a voice from behind them. There stood Ino with a wooden spoon in her crossed arms. "We have plans for tonight and dinner is in 30 minutes and you need to shower and change Naruto." She told him.

Naruto had a sheepish grin on his face. "Oh yeah. I forgot. I'm sorry Ino-chan." He said as he looked back over at Gai. "I'm sorry Gai-sensei. We will have to pick this up another day." He told the man standing before him.

"That is fine Naruto-kun. You do not want to keep a lovely flower like Ino-chan waiting. We can always try this tomorrow if my team doesn't have a C-rank mission." Said Gai as he grinned and bowed to Ino. "Have a wonderful night Ino-chan." With that Gai was gone and Naruto was walking up to his girlfriend.

"Now hurry up and shower. Mom and dad are already here, and the others should be here shortly." Said Ino as Naruto nodded his head and ran into the house and passed his future-in-laws as he waved to them and vanished up the stairs as his shadow clone helped Ino in the Kitchen.

Usagi looks over at Ino with a soft smile on her face. "It appears you are able to keep your Alpha-kun under control." She said with a soft giggle.

Ino looks up to her mother with a soft smile. "Yeah. But we both know its him allowing me. For he could just ignore more and kept his training with Gai-sensei." She told her mother with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yes, I know. He could be like your father and his friends." Said Usagi with a tried sigh.

Inoichi comes walking into the kitchen with Yoshino and Chichi following behind him. "Dear. They have all arrived and the ladies are wanting to help." He told his wife as he knew the look in her eyes, and he knew something was up.

"Hello ladies." Said Usagi as she smiled at her friends.

"Hello Usagi." Said Yoshino and Chichi as one.

Ino comes up behind both older woman. "Hello Auntie Yoshino and Auntie Chichi." She told them as she smiles as she held a tray with sake bottles and small cups. For she knew her father was going to need a strong drink for what was going to be shared with her future teammates and her friends.

Naruto came walking down the stairs wearing a black bottom down shirt with black pants and black boots. He smiles at all the fathers sitting in the living room talking and drinking sake. "Hello Inoichi, Shikaku-san, and Choza-san. Hey Shika and Choji." He told everyone as he walked around the corner where his father had his private bar and pulled out a battle a sake from the Uzu. "Here I believe you would enjoy this bottle of Whirling Sake." He told them opening the bottle and severing it to the older men.

The three men looked at the sake that was served to them. It was a crimson color and it a appeared to have a whirlpool in the center of their sake cups. Shikaku arches a brow to the drink and looks up at the young blonde.

"I have never seen a sake like this." Said Shikaku as he didn't know what to think about it.

Naruto smirked. "I found a ton of scrolls with this sake in it. It had a note stating it was from Uzu and my grandfather's favorite. So I guess my great Auntie Mito had it stocked pilled here and then mom had a lot here too." He said as he smiled and turned to his friends. "Do you guys want anything to drink?" He asked them.

"Nah. I'm fine." Said Shikamaru as Choji shook his head no as well.

"Alright." Said Naruto as he vanished into the kitchen to help the ladies.

"So why are we here for dinner?" Asked Shikaku as he looked at Inoichi with a questioning look as all three men got their asses handed to them from the sake.

Coughing Inoichi looks up to his one of his best friends and teammates. "Its something Ino and Naruto wants to talk to everyone about. For They already know that Ino is going to be teamed with Shikamaru and Choji." He told them.

Shikamaru and Choji just look at each other and to the kitchen where the blonde had vanished into. _'What is going on? Something odd has been happening between Ino and Naruto since we began training together as well shortly after Hinata began acting like them as well and then that Ryoko girl. But she has been weird since we met her.'_ He thought to himself.

'_Hmmm… The kids have been acting strange for a while and now Ino has something she needs to tell us as a whole and needs Naruto's help? The girl has always been outspoken on her own without needing anyone to back her.'_ Thought Shikaku as he looks to his son who was studying the blonde that had vanished into the kitchen with the ladies.

As Naruto walks into the kitchen all the ladies stop talking and look at him. "Well don't you clean up nicely." Said Usagi as she smiles at her future son-in-law.

Naruto blushes. "Thank you. Ino and the girls went shopping for me and made sure I had everything I needed." He said as he smiles over at Ino.

"Well I need you to look good as I hang off your arm as we go out on dates." Teased Ino with a grin.

The other mothers giggled at this.

"Well it appears we are going to have to send you shopping for our sons." Said Chichi as she smiles.

Ino's eyes light up. "I will do it. I don't like have the stuff they like to wear." Said Ino as she looks to the living room to her prey.

Naruto cleared this throat as Ino's eyes softly shifted to amber as she was lost in her thoughts. With him doing this pulled her back and her eyes return to their lovely pale teal color. She smiled at him sheepishly as she allowed her were take control for a brief second.

He shook his head and walked over to the oven and pulled out the roast he had been cooking all day for the dinner. It was a recipe he had found in his father's clan estate and wanted to make it for everyone as it was a meat dinner. As it had beef roast with a mushroom gravy with homemade mash potatoes and then walnut strawberry spinach salad to make Ino happy with stuffed mushrooms and bacon wrapped asparagus. He made three clones without a hand signs and had them set the table as the ladies watched with awe. The boy was going to take care of Ino, Hinata, and Ryoko when they got married. If anything they saw now was any indications of what he could do in the kitchen.

"Well ladies. Dinner is ready if you would like to take a seat in the dinning room just though that archway as I have one of my clones get the guys and lead them to you." Said Naruto as Ino smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so spoiled with you Naru-kun." Said Ino as she ran off with her mother and the other ladies.

"I appears I will have to have my son learn how to take care of his future wife from Naruto." Said Yoshino as she walked out of the kitchen with the others.

Naruto just chuckled as Sasami had made all the guys learn normal life skills as how she put it: "One day you will get married and your wife will be pregnant, and you will need to take care of her while you are in the village. So you will learn how to cook and clean." Every times he thinks about her works he just chuckles.

Everyone took their seats, and everyone severed themselves and dinner was quiet for several minutes as everyone ate.

"Wow. Everything takes wonderful Ino-chan." Said Inoichi as he praised his daughter for cooking dinner.

Ino grinned. "Daddy. Naruto was the one that made dinner. I just made the sides for him with momma's help." She told her father as he looked over at Naruto with shock in his eyes as said blonde was busy eating and enjoying the meat he cooked.

"Yeah Sasami-nee-chan made sure we all knew how to cook and what I made is a recipe I found at my dad's." Said Naruto as he smiled at everyone.

Halfway though the meal Shikamaru was growing impatient at what Ino needed to talk to them about and voiced it. "Troublesome. Ino what is going on? I know you are scared to tell about something and are using Naruto as a security blanket." He said as he looked at the two-blonde sitting next to each other.

Naruto chuckled. "Well Ino is scared after she tells you something. That you two will reject her and will not want anything to do with her and me as well." He told them as he looked down at his plate of food before looking back up at them.

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "I didn't freak out when I figured out your secret of being the jailor of the Kyubi and how you space out at times. I know you are talking to it." He said. "So what ever it is. I don't think we will freak out over it."

"Leave it to you to figure out my one of my little secrets." Said Naruto as he is grinning at the raven hair boy that is sitting across from him.

"What is it?" Asked Choji as he wanted to know now as well.

Inoichi looked to his wife and took her hand squeezing it. Shikaku noticed this. Something was wrong for her parents to be worrying so much.

"It is a rare bloodline limit that has was found in several clans." Said Washu as all forgot about the pinkette for she has been quiet for once in her life. As Jiraiya sat next to her. Sasami wasn't there for she had some things to handle at the Hokage tower.

"Why type of bloodline limit?" Question Choza as he looked at the pinkette.

"It is one that allows the person the turn into a beast. A werewolf like creature." Said Naruto as he looked at everyone.

Choza chuckled. "Like what you where for Halloween so long ago?" He asked the boy with laughter in his eyes.

Naruto nodded his head as unbutton his shirt and removed it and slipped of his boots quickly as he shifted into his animalistic humanoid from. He towered over everyone at over 8ft tall as he eyes glowed an amber color. **"This isn't a genjutsu. It is a bloodline my father has been hiding from everyone for it was a curse that was passed down to us from an ancestor so long ago."** He said as he saw that the men and women tried breaking it.

"**Ino-chan suffers from a curse like this. For a foolish old man didn't know how to keep his mouth shut and piss off an old gypsy."** Said Naruto as he looked at Ino who now was in her Werecat from as she looked at everyone with fear in her eyes as she looked like she was ready to begin to cry.

"Troublesome blondes. It makes sense now. How you two are always acting like an Alpha and an alpha beta. Also it explains why you and Ino are getting married. For I have a feeling you're the reason she didn't loose herself. For all the were stories. The person is lost to the beast." Said Shikamaru as all eyes are on him.

Naruto chuckled at them. **"Right again. With the Kyubi sealed within me. He changed the virus and made it to the point I am still myself. But also. I was also bitten by a werewolf that night so many years ago. So whose to say if I would have ever awoken this bloodline."** He told them as he looked away and shifted back to his human from and put his shirt back on. He was glad the seals on the pants held out this time around for it was getting expensive buy clothes every time he lost himself to his primal anger.

"What you where bitten by a werewolf in the Forest of Death?" Question Chichi as she looked shocked at this new information.

"Yeah. It bite me before it died." Said Naruto. But his eyes harden. "But there is another one in the village and I still haven't met him and I'm not looking forward to the day. For they want the title of Alpha and it was pasted to me when I was marked." He said as he sat back down after helping Ino back into her chair.

"Troublesome. Why where we not told about this?" Asked Shikaku as he looked at Washu and Jiraiya.

"Would you have believed us if we told you a werewolf was running around the village?" Asked Jiraiya as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the man that sat down the table from him.

Shikaku let out a sigh. "Alright. You made your point. But my only question is. How many are like Naruto and Ino." He asked them.

"For now we are just telling you about them. For the others are still scared to let others know about them." Said Washu.

But classic Ryoko she came into the dinning room and grinned at everyone. "I'm a werewolf." She told them and then walked out of the dinning room laughing as she went out for the night with Anko.

All eyes went to Washu and then to Naruto.

Naruto just sighed. "Yeah she is one. But that is the only one we are going to tell you about until the others are ready to come out." HE said as he hoped if he said more then one that wouldn't push.

They just nodded their heads to this.

"We will just treat it like a bloodline limit like Washu-sama has said it to be." Said Inoichi now that he could speak as he was also scared about coming out about it.

"Troublesome. Inoichi you know you could have always told us." Said Shikaku as he looks at his friend with a soft smile.

Inoichi looks down at his hands. "I know. But it was a curse we lived with for so long and we hoped it would have ended with me. For I wasn't affected by it when it turned 12." He said as he looked up teary eyed at everyone.

They just nodded their heads.

"So this is why we are having dinner tonight together. So the children could come out and tell us. Before something went wrong on a mission out of the village?" Asked Yoshino as she looked at Naruto and Ino.

Both teens nod their heads to this.

"I didn't want to scare the boys." Said Ino as she looks away still feeling a little scared.

"Oh sweetie. You are still sweet little Ino we all know and love." Said Chichi as she smiles at the girl.

"Thank you." Said Ino as she looks up at everyone with a teary smile.

"This will be fun to go thought about with the senseis we get and teammates." Said Naruto not looking forward letting Sakura know his secret. His head drops as it hit the table.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Asked Usagi as she looked at the boy.

"I am not looking forward to telling Sakura or whoever my future sensei is going to be." Said Naruto as he looked up.

"So your not worried about telling the Uchiha?" Asked Choza.

"Nah., He seems like he would expect it better and move on from the shock. Sakura will treat me like a wild beast and will want my head on stick." Said Naruto as the others nodding their heads.

The others just nodded in agreement to this statement.

"Yeah it sucks your stuck with her Naru-kun." Said Ino as she hugged him.

The others looked at her.

"You already know what teams we are all going to be on?" Asked Choji a little shocked.

"Well yeah if you think about it. Only three teams are going to pass. A Tracking team that will be made up of Hinata-chan, Shino, and Kiba and Akamaru. Then we will have an integration and information gathering team. That will be your team and the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho. Then finally we will have a frontlines heavy hitter team that will be mine that will have four members of Myself, Sasuke, Ryoko and finally Sakura. Why I only figured is because she is the daughter of a council woman and Sasuke and I are the only male heirs of our clans and her mother some how worked it to the point that she would be on our team to try and land herself a husband out of one of us." Said Naruto as he grinned.

Washu grinned. "The reason I was given for Sakura for being on your team. Is that she was the top Kunoichi of the year." She told them as Ino scuffed at the idea of Sakura being a true Kunoichi.

"Yeah right. She must have greased some hands to get that title. But I don't think it was Iruka-sensei. I think more his teachers aid." Said Ino as she crossed her arms annoyed.

"You might be right. For I have heard he is in the pockets of several wealthy families." Said Choza as he looked at the others. "What?" He question.

"They say I'm bad with Gossip. But it appears Choza-chan has me beat." Teased Usagi as she smiled at the large man. The large man just blushed at the childhood nickname that Usagi gave him so long ago for all the gossip he would find out before her.

"Well he has become a plaything for Anko and Ibiki as he is working for the snake." Said Naruto as he took a bite out of his food.

All eyes are on him. "When did that happen?" Asked Choza as he hadn't heard about that yet.

Inoichi let out a sigh. "It happen the day the kids went back for their first and final day of the academy. I am surprised Choji didn't tell you about it." He told him.

All eyes are on Choji now. "Well I forgot, and I was more excited about the dinner tonight." He said with a sheepish grin on his face.

Everyone just laughed at the boy as they knew he was looking forward to a dinner being cooked by Sasami or Naruto. For he would make lunch for everyone when Sasami was busy with teaching or something else that she wouldn't be able to cook for anyone.

"Well we should call it a night. For it is late and you lot still have to go to the academy to meet with your teammates and your senseis." Said Washu as she was looking at the clock wondering if her wayward daughter would be home soon. For it was the final night of the full moon and Hinata would be there soon to run the woods. She didn't want anyone knowing just yet.

But fate wouldn't work well for the young heirs. There was a knock on the door. As Naruto quickly got up as he could smell Hinata and he could smell something else. Something that put him on edge.

**Hinata's walk to the Uzumaki Estate/Compound** (whatever I call it in past chapters)

Hinata looked up at the twilight sky. As the sun was quickly going down and she needed to be a Naruto-kun's house soon. "I should have left soon. But how everyone is there I can't be caught." She whispered to herself.

Off in the shadows unknown to Hinata a beast stalked her from the shadows. _'Soon little rabbit. What you took from me will be mine.'_ The creature from the shadows thought as he kept in the alleyways and any dark corners watching her.

The breeze picked up and clear as day she could smell blood and death following after her. Stopping and looking around there was nothing was there.

In a wooded area near Naruto-kun's place a growl could be heard and crimson eyes could be caught in the fading light of the sun as Hinata looks to the wooded area as she heard the growls. Her pale lavender eyes meet the crimson eyes. Slowly it took on step out and what she saw in the fading light was a midnight black wolf growling at her. She could feel the bloodlust coming off of it.

"**You shall die this time around girl."** It growled out at her.

This spooked Hinata as she took off running. Forgetting what she was taught. To never run from a predator. She was more of fight or flight and her flight was kicking in as she jumped as massive powerful jaws almost caught her leg. She heard the snap of the jaws as she used her bloodline to see behind her without looking back and saw it was on her tail. She was now shifting in her fear state.

"**I don't know who you are and what your problem is. But I am not going down."** Hinata growled out as she jumped over the gates of Naruto's gate as she was already keyed to the seals on the gates and fence. But not without being bitten on the heel of her foot and clawed on her leg as she fell and rolled as the wolf crashed into the gate as it was shocked away and it let out a cry as it vanished back into the now darkness of the night that had arrived in her frighten run from it.

**Now with Naruto**

Naruto was now running to the door as he knew what the smell was. As he was running, he was shifting from human to his humanoid werefox as he pulled the door open. There kneeling against the wall by the door. Panting with sweat running down her face and blood running down her leg and a pool of blood at the heel of her foot.

"**WHAT HAPPEN?!"** Roared Naruto as he pulled her to him as he looked around his yard. But didn't see anything as shadow clones appear and took off running looking for whatever had hurt his mate.

Hinata looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. **"I don't know. I was attacked by wolf on my way here and it spoke to me."** She said as she was tearing up even more.

Washu was by Naruto's side as she saw him shift and his clothing ripped off of him. Unlike last time he was larger and scary looking at all the men had pulled a weapon out of fear. For they never seen anything like this.

"**Kit claim down. It has already gone."** Growled out Kurama as he knew if Naruto kept going like this. He would be drawing on to his chakra and it wouldn't end well.

'_Shit. If I and her where reborn. Would it mean she was reborn as well?'_ Question the werefox to itself as it wasn't going to say this to Kurama or Naruto. For they would demand many question from him and as it was. He wouldn't be able to answer anything.

Kurama caught the werefox quiet and thinking. _**'The bastard knows something.'**_ He thought to himself as he went back to claim his kit. He would deal with the little shit soon.

**Next time teams and who are the senseis? Will they be canon or up in the air?**

**Sorry for taking my time on this one. I reread the story and got to work and played Farmville 2 on the side lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Washu or Sasami they belong to the creator of Tenchi Muyo. I'm just borrowing them for my story.**

**The polls for Summons contracts is now closed here are the winners of the summons.**

**Dragons 16 votes**

**Wolves 12 votes**

**Foxes 8 votes**

**Ligers 2 votes**

**Bears 2 votes**

**Unicorns 2 votes**

**Cheetahs 2 votes**

**Toads 1 vote**

**Tigers 1 vote**

**Lions 1 vote**

**Snakes 1 vote**

**Slugs 1 vote**

**Eagles 1 vote**

**All others had zero so I'm not going to waste time writing them out just to put zero votes.**

**Naruto will be getting the Dragon's summons and Fox summons**

**Ino will be getting the Liger summons as it was popular **

**Hinata will be getting the Rabbit summons**

**Ryoko will be getting the Wolves summons as it was also a popular summons**

**Our troublemaker mystery werewolf will have the bears summons. But that will not come into play until later on. For that is a rare summons to be seen in stories. I could also give it to Choji as he finds a different bear summons contract for there are all different types of bears. I could give him panda bears or black bears or grizzle bears. Just to name a few. Maybe to be a pain in the butt. I could give our werewolf friend the Asian black bear. For it is tiny cute but packs a punch. I don't know. I'll think about it.**

**Someone did make a good point Naruto is a werefox and it would be good for him to have the fox summons. But he also needs a summons he can use in the village for the villagers would have a heart attack if they saw him summon the nine-tails or another Giant fox to fight along side him in or around the village.**

**With the other were attacking Hinata. They are pretty much screwed for Naruto is now out for blood and our little friend the werefox virus is going to have to spill the beans to Kurama sooner or later.**

**Chapter 10**

**Teams Drama Queen Fangirl**

All the parents looked shocked to see the quiet shy clan heiress of the Hyuuga clan to be a were rabbit. She looked at them all with huge eyes as fear was creeping up into them as Naruto calmed down and pulled her into a hug once more. "Shh…it is fine. They will not hurt you." He whispered into her ear.

Slowly she nodded her head as she didn't know how to react right now. She had shifted back to normal and Washu was now glaring at Naruto. "Take her inside so I can look over the bite marks." She ordered him. He slowly nodded his head as he scooped her up and took her into the house and room a room Washu had set-up for medical treatment and where she was teaching them when they used to come to the estate for training.

Naruto placed her on a bed and Ino had gone and grabbed all the medical supplies that Washu was going to be needing. Naruto left the room as he need to change as his clothing was now rags hanging off of him. He let out another sigh. "Great another outfit to be thrown out." He said as he walked passed everyone as they just watched him. As he vanished up the stairs.

All eyes are now on Jiraiya. "I have never seen him get that large before. Not even when Hinata was being poisoned by her clan elders." He told them as they all looked at them all wide eyed as they heard something about that. But it was kept pretty quiet.

"This beast must be hunted down." Said Choza as he was ready to find the werewolf.

Naruto returned to the others as he had heard what Choza had said. "Don't you think that is what Tsume has been doing since the night I was bitten? No this werewolf is smart and still holds its humanity just like we do. So I don't know if they have a Biju or something inside of them." He said as he was now in black sweatpants and white tank top and barefoot standing before everyone.

"Troublesome. He is right. All we can do is be on guard at night and when we are out with the Ino or Hinata and Ryoko in the village." Said Shikamaru as he was studying everything that was happening before them all.

Just then Ryoko appears in front of them looking like she had seen the devil himself.

"What's wrong?" Asked a worried Naruto as he was panicking now.

"I was walking home, and I saw a large werewolf stalking along the gates looking for a weak spot. But I slipped thought the fence without it seeing me. But it was huge, and I could smell blood coming from it as it was growling." Said Ryoko as she was wrapping her mind around this. For this wolf was larger than her in her werewolf from and might be as big as Naruto. If not bigger.

Naruto let out a sigh. "It appears everyone is staying here tonight. For that thing is hunting tonight and I will be standing guard outside." He told them as Washu and Ino returned.

"I can open doorways at the Hokage Tower." Said Washu as she looked at the worried and stressed out boy before her.

"No. For that is too far from their compounds and that wolf has drawn first blood. It is safer if they stay here tonight." Said Naruto as he shook his head no. As he looked out the living room window. "Anyways this place is huge, and they can have any room they wish." He said as he pulled off his tank top as he walked into the kitchen heading for the back door. He was going to go on the hunt tonight. For that bastard had attacked his mate and he wasn't going to stand down.

They just watched him vanished as Washu let out a sigh and Ryoko and Ino ran after him. They knew they needed to be there for him. But stopped at the door where they saw him just standing there looking at them shaking his head no. He didn't want them out there with him tonight.

"But Naruto!" Said Ino as she balled up her fist as Shikamaru and Choji stood in the kitchen entrance watching their friends.

"**No Ino. You and Ryoko stay in tonight. For I am not going to be able to protect you and if I know you are out here with me and I find that bastard. It will not end well for me." **Growled out Naruto as both girls looked like that deflated and slowly nodded their heads to this.

Shikamaru and Choji come walking up to them. "It will be fine. We will be here to keep them safe." He said as he had something in his eyes. It wasn't the normal shine. But something else. But Naruto would worry about it later. He nods his head to them and vanishes into the night.

The parents watched from the shadows as they saw that Naruto was acting older then the other teens worried about this werewolf attacking Hinata and it might be going after the other girls.

"Ino. Ryoko. Come over here." Said Inoichi as he needed to have a talk with them.

Both girls looked at him and walked back into the living room where Inoichi and the others awaited them.

"How long have you've known about this other werewolf?" Asked Shikaku as he wanted to know.

Ino and Ryoko sat down and looked at each other. "I found out about the werewolf the night I turned when I was 11 years old. Naruto-kun told me to be careful for it is hunting and stalking anyone that is weaker then it." She told them.

Ryoko just shrugged her shoulders. "I heard about the bastard but. I didn't think it would grow balls and attack one of us girls." She said as she was worried about Hinata.

In the shadows Naruto stalked sniffing the air for Hinata's blood or for the scent of a wolf. But the wind was still this night, and everything had gone quiet.

In the forest near the village the werewolf grins as it vanishes into the shadows. _'Soon I'll use his little bunny and kitty against him to get what I want and have him to myself.'_ Thought the werewolf as it vanished.

A howl was heard though out the village as all the ninkin of the Inuzuka's all hid that night. Not even the clan Alpha could get them to come out. Something bad was in the air and they feared it.

Tsume looked at them with worry in her eyes as she had never seen anything like this. But the howl was coming from the Uzumaki compound. Something was stalking the darkness near that compound and the moon only made it more powerful and she knew she didn't stand a chance against whatever it was.

**Next chapter we get teams and I'm leaving this one off here with a pissed off Naruto and y**eah


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYONE WHO POPS UP IN THE STORY**

**I know I have been a little slow on updating as of late. Well I have been having a little trouble focusing on anything and just work on stories when I can focus long enough to write and not do something else.**

**I have been listening to a lot of dogman stories as of late and using some of what I hear on how they describe the dogman in their stories in this story. Yes. I love to listen to anything about werewolves and anything that goes bump in the night... I have toyed with an idea of doing another werewolf story or vampire. But I think I would have a little trouble with vamps for I like them but I'm more of a werewolf girl. Lol**

**So with that said on with the story.**

**Chapter 11**

Morning had finally come, and it hadn't come too soon as the night had felt like to drag on for a lifetime as Naruto moved around his land seeking where he could find that bastard that attacked his Hinata-chan. He slowly walked back into his home where the girls all stood in the kitchen making breakfast for all the families and Ino's future teammates. He looked tired as he didn't rest at all the night. He had even jumped the fence and tracked the bastard for a while before he lost the trail. It was like the wolf just vanished as if it was a spirit or something. The idea just made him scuff.

Shikaku looked over at the blonde boy that walked slowly into the living room making his way up the stairs. It was about 5:45am and he was up with a cup of coffee as the other father's walked down the stairs yawning.

Naruto just passed them never saying a word as he needed a shower and a nap. But that nap was going to have to wait until after he was placed on his team and met his Jonin-sensei. He let out a defeated sigh as he open the door to his bedroom and made his way to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and walked into the bathroom that connected to his bedroom and turned on the hot water just wanting to get lost in the memories of seeing the blood coming from Hinata and the fear on her face and in her eyes. He felt so weak and useless at that moment. He should have got and picked her up or had someone get her. After this he was going to have Washu put doorways leading form the girls homes to his. For this to not happen again. But he knew he couldn't stop everything but sure as hell he was going to try.

Jiraiya walked into the living room form the kitchen looking at all the fathers the children in the house. "I know this is something you didn't expect to see and learn about." He told the three men.

Choza looked over at him. "Your telling me. I was just hoping for a nice peaceful dinner to learn a little more about what our children learn about while studying here with you and Washu-sama and Sasami-sama." He said as he took a drink of his own coffee.

Jiraiya nodded his head to this. "I know and I have to go though this with the others teams as well." He said with a tried laugh.

"Troublesome. The one that is going to be pissed off about this will be Tsume." Said Shikaku as he put down the newspaper he was reading.

All the men look over at him with an expression on their faces that said everything. The feral woman was going to be kicking someone's ass. Most likely Jiraiya will be the sacrificial lamb. For Washu wouldn't allow the woman to hurt Naruto and Tsume is scared of the pinkette.

Jiraiya just sighed and hung his head low. He believe he might have to be out of the village when Hinata's team come for dinner. For he didn't want to be at the end of that woman's fang over fang.

Naruto appeared downstairs once more hearing the men talking. "Don't worry about it. For I will just tell her it is a bloodline that was triggered by the wolf bit. It's just going to be fun explaining to her that there are werewolves in the village along with a werefox, werecat, were rabbit." He told the men.

"She might just ask you to make her clan into a pack of werewolves." Said Inoichi as an afterthought.

Naruto froze in step and looked at the dirty blonde that stood before him and studied the man's face for several seconds before paling. "No…. I am not in the mood. I already have enough with my pack of werecats thanks to your clan." He grumbled walking into the kitchen. He needed something to eat or drink. But Washu would have his ass if he began drinking like Tsunade.

"**Relax kit. We will cross that bridge once we come to it." **Said Kurama as he keeps his crimson eyes on the werefox that is keeping away from the mighty Biju.

'_I know. But its just a pain in the ass. Why did that bastard attack now? Why not wait for when I'm out of the compound and attack me then?'_ Asked Naruto as he was still trying to figure this out and wouldn't listen to Kurama last night, so the fox just went to sleep to allow the boy to blow off some steam.

"**They are sending you a message. That is what I would do, and I have done that to the other demons I had to deal with so long ago."** Said Kurama as he lays his head over his cross paws.

'_Well I got it and I'm going to rip him to pieces once I catch his ass.'_ Growled Naruto in his mind as his eyes flashed crimson as he walks over and takes a glass of orange juice that Hinata hands him.

The girls knew he was having a talk with Kurama and the werefox as the mothers watch on as they wonder what is going on. Ino looks at them and smiles. "He is talking with the fox and werefox. Whatever they are talking about it is upsetting him for his eyes to flash like that." She tells the two older women as Washu just sighs as she was worried about the boy.

'_I just hope he will be stronger then the other one.'_ Thought Washu to herself as she didn't want anything happening to him.

Time passed quickly as everyone had breakfast and Naruto walked with everyone back to their compounds to make sure nothing happens to anyone. Even if it is day. He knows that bastard is able to change at any time like himself.

**Shinobi Academy **

Naruto sat on a desk looking out the classroom window watching everyone walking into the building. Just maybe he could figure out who in the hell was the werewolf was. Hinata, Ino, and Ryoko sat with the others as they looked over at Naruto.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Asked Kiba as he didn't know what happen last night.

Naruto looks over at Kiba to save the others to answer for him. "I had a run in with the wolf that bit me awhile back." He told Kiba as he didn't want to let them know that Hinata was attacked last night.

Shino arched a brow from under his sunglasses as his bugs told him that Hinata had a wound that was healing quickly, and that Naruto's chakra was more chaotic then normal. But kept quiet as he knew in due time his friends will let them know what's wrong.

Naruto saw out of the corner of his eye that Shino knew something was up and gave the boy a nod that he will explain all in due time. Shino returned the nod as Kiba's eyes grew huge.

"Are you okay?! Why didn't you go get my mom?" Kiba said freaking out.

Naruto sweat dropped at his moronic friend. "Well its kinds of hard when your running and jumping a fence that the bastard couldn't follow behind me. Also you guys leave far from my place." He told the boy with a sweat drop.

Kiba nodded his head. "Yeah last night we heard a howl last night coming from your way and mom put us on lock down. Not letting one in or out for the night as she knew something was wrong." He told everyone.

'_I guess I shouldn't have howled like that.'_ Thought Naruto as he was a little nervous if he could scare her. What the hell would happen when she met the other bastard. Maybe turning a few from her clan might be a good idea.

"**I'm not sure about that one kit. Just wait and see."** Said Kurama as this is what they had been speaking about earlier.

Naruto just slightly nods his head and looks to the opening door as he and his group sat together. Sasuke walked in as he walked up to the group and sat down. His eyes looked tried as if he hadn't slept all night.

"What happen to you teme?" Asked Naruto as he looks at the raven hair boy.

Sasuke narrows his eyes at the boy. "I couldn't sleep last night. I kept hearing something clawing at my door and windows." He said as he put his head down on the desk.

"Why don't you stay at my place tonight. Your fangirls sound like they are getting desperate to get you." Said Naruto as he knew he would have to have a shadow clone running around the house in his place as he and the girls run around that night.

"Fine." Said Sasuke with his face still down on the desk.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto for saying that as it was the second night of the full moon. But Naruto just waved him off.

"It just give me someone to play with." Said Ryoko as she grins looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke lifts his head looking at the silver hair girl. "Don't you think about it. If you want to play with someone, play with the Dope. For I need sleep." He growled out as everyone laughed at this as Ryoko had little plastic horns on her head smirking at the boy.

"Oh I'll play with him after I'm done with you." Said Ryoko as she made everyone blush at how she said that.

"Ryoko…." Said Ino as she looks at her sister-were.

Ryoko smirks looking over at the blonde. "Paws off." Hissed out Ino as her eyes flash amber at the silver hair girl.

Hinata giggles as she doesn't need to get in the middle of those two-cat fight. As Ino has already proven to be the Alpha with all of them. Even Ryoko had issues taking the girl on and Ryoko has been around longer and is a hell of a lot strong couldn't even take Ino down.

A whim escaped Ryoko's throat as she looks at Ino. "Fine." Said Ryoko as she crosses her arms across her chest and lets out a huff.

Everyone look at this with shock as Ino was always Passive aggressive when it came to Ryoko. This was the first time she had ever acted like an Alpha for even Kiba and Akamaru bowed their head to the blonde girl and moved away from her with a slight whimper.

"What the hell just happen?" Asked Choji looking at Naruto and back at Ino.

"Alpha female." Was all Naruto said with a smirk on his face as Kiba's jaw dropped onto the desk looking at Naruto and back at Ino. Two Alpha's in the group but Ino still back down when it came to Naruto. This freaked the feral boy out a little more.

To Naruto's saving grace Iruka walked into the classroom drawing everyone over to him. "Good morning class. Today we will be assigning teams." He told them as everyone from Naruto's group ignored him as they looked back at Naruto who was looking away from them and back outside as he felt eyes on him from outside. But where he couldn't tell.

In the wood area near the Academy a woman with long black hair and coal black eyes dressed in a black kimono with a white wolf on the back of it with a black silk obi. A smirk on her face. "Soon I shall have you. For my sister will not take what is rightful mine this time around." She told herself as she stepped back into the shadows as crimson eyes now glowed from the shadows of the trees as people walked pass and Shinobi alike raced passed her in the trees. But like once the eyes could be seen they were gone.

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Ryoko, and finally Sakura Haruno." Said Iruka as Sakura jumps up and down. "YES BABY TRUE LOVE BEATS ALL!" She screams as everyone looks at the pinkette as she had lost her mind.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP HARUNO!" **Growled out Naruto as he glared at the pinkette for making too much noise that wasn't needed at this time.

Sakura slaps her hands over her mouth and falls back down into her seat as tears well up in the corner of her eyes. She looks up at the blonde with fear in her eyes as no one had ever spoken to her that way.

Kiba sat up straight as the girls of his pack did the same as well for the Alpha was speaking. Akamaru crawled into Kiba's coat with a whimper.

Iruka cleared this throat at this as even he was scared from the boy yelling at the pinkette.

"Okay Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and finally Kiba Inuzuka." Said Iruka as he looks up at the new team. The three teams nod to each other as they had trained together while studying with Washu and the others.

"Team 9 is still in rotation so Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." Said Iruka as he looks over the final three teams as he studied them. Sakura was the only one that didn't seem to fit in with those rookie 9 as they are leagues above all those in this room. Maybe even himself.

"Your Jonin-senseis should be here shortly." Said Iruka as he stood up and walked out as he was lost in thoughts about what he saw today.

**Sensei and shit goes down as Kiba tells on Naruto about the wolf to his momma the next time around.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Naruto or who ever shows up in the story.**

**Hello Kitties**

**I'm not sure if I'll have Hana as part of the pack. For we have his three mates.**

**Chapter 12**

**Shit getting real and Teme is on the menu **

The rookie 9 plus Sakura sat together waiting for their late sensei's. "What are taking them?" Asked Sakura as she was growing tried of this. As all the others had already left with their new senseis and teammates.

Just then the door slid open and a man with black hair and coal colored eyes held an arm in his left arm as a woman next to him with curly wavy raven locks with crimson eyes and in her right arm was another arm she held and dragging behind them was a man with silver hair that defied gravity and ¾ of his face hidden from all of the world to see.

"Kakashi I told you we would hunt you down and drag you here kicking and screaming." Said the man with the facial hair.

The now name Kakashi eye smiled at the man. "Awe Asuma. I was going to show up." He said to the now named Asuma.

"I'm sure you were." Said the raven hair woman.

"Kurenai is right. You would have had them waiting here for you all day." Said Asuma.

"We were about to leave and have lunch." Said Naruto looking at the three adults at the doorway.

They looked up the leader of the group. Shocked he would have just left and not caring about meeting his new sensei.

"I would have waited." Said Sakura brownnosing.

Everyone rolled their eyes at her. "I'm hungry and I need a nap." Said Sasuke as his head the desk once more.

This had all eyes on Sasuke as he was never like this and he was normally an asshat. But I guess not getting a good night sleep was not a good thing for him.

'_I think our little friend was trying to get the teme last night.'_ Said Naruto to Kurama.

"**I believe they were."** Said Kurama as he was awake and not liking this very much.

"_Why don't you have the boy stay with you for now on?" _Question the werefox as he was sitting as far away from Kurama as he could get from him.

'_I don't know about that. I still don't know how he will take finding out of 'our bloodline' that we have.'_ Said Naruto with a tried mental sigh.

Ino, Hinata and Ryoko watched him as they knew he was speaking with the two within him.

"Well why don't you 10 break up into your respective teams and tells a little about yourselves." Said Kurenai as she watched three of the four girls watch the only blonde male of the group as the boy with a long black ponytail watched the blonde as well.

"We are fine like this." Said Naruto looking at the crimson eyed woman. "But I will go first. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Yesterday was my first day back in the academy since my bloodline awoke when I was younger. I like my friends and family. I dislike closeminded fools and those who are judgmental and fangirls as well as rapist and scum. My Dream for the future is to be Hokage and a good and loving husband and father." He said as Sasuke scuffed from his down spot.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I enjoy reading and learning. I don't like Naruto or his little group of fangirls. My dreams for the future." She giggles looking at Sasuke.

Everyone rolls their eyes at this.

"I'm not marrying a banshee." Said Sasuke as he raised his head from the desk in front of him. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I somewhat like my friends and I dislike annoying fangirls. My dreams for the future are on hold for now. For I need answers before I know what I want to do." He said as Sakura pouted and looked at him as if he was kami.

"I'm Ryoko the daughter of Washu and the final member of Team 7. I like my family and I'm glad I'm here to spend time with my insane mother. I don't like morons spoiled princesses and fangirls. My dream for the future to have fun and make a name for myself in this shinobi world." Said Ryoko as she was grinning as a meow was heard.

"Oh this is Ryo-Ohki my little sister and she loves her family and doesn't like mean people." Said Ryoko sitting the Chibi Ryo-Ohki on her lap as Naruto gives her a lollipop.

"Meow." Said Ryo-Ohki with a large smile on her face as she takes the lollipop and shoves it into her mouth happily.

All three sensei and Sakura looked at the strange little meowing little girl.

"Does she take?" Question Sakura as she looks at Ryo-Ohki.

"No. Ryo-Ohki only meows but has a telepathic link with Ryoko and Washu. But Ryoko understands her the best." Said Naruto as he plays with his little sister.

They just nod their heads to this as Ryo-Ohki giggles and bats at his hand.

Naruto gave Kakashi a pointed stare. Awaiting for the man to speak. Kakashi caught the stare and cleared his throat.

"I am Kakashi Hatake. I will be your sensei…... Well if you pass the test, I will be giving you in the morning. I like many things and I don't like a lot of things and for my future… Well I don't know." Said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Kakashi drop the stupid act. We know the exam you will be giving us. Well all the sensei's will be giving us is an exam on Teamwork." Said Naruto as he held each Jonin with a hard stare.

Both raven hair sensei's looked at each other and back at the blonde hair boy as the others just smirked looking at them.

"Each of you know the meaning of the exam we are to give you?" Question the raven hair woman known as Kurenai.

"Well yeah. There are no teams with only two Genin and one Jonin. It is always three Genin and one Jonin and some rare teams like Team 7 to have four Genin's." Said Kiba as he was grinning at the woman.

Kurenai nodded her head to the Inuzuka boy. "Well okay Team 8 why don't you go tell us about yourselves." She told them.

"Alright. I'm Kiba Inuzuka and the second born of Tsume Inuzuka and this is my best friend and partner Akamaru. I like my friends and family. I don't like morons and people who are cruel to animals. I want to be a legend in the Shinobi world." Kiba said with a grin on his face.

Naruto snickered at him. "We'll make sure about making it happen." He told his friend and brother all but blood. He did feel guilty not telling him that he wasn't what he had become a few years ago. But here soon he will tell him.

"I am Shino Aburame. Heir of the Aburame Clan and I like my family, bugs, and my friends. I don't like those who kill bugs and those who are judgmental of others. My future dream…. To be a fair Clan leader." Said Shino as he pushes up his glasses and looks down at his sensei.

Hinata smiles and looks down at the three sensei's and back at Naruto and Ino. This made the sensei's look at the two blondes. "I am Hinata Hyuuga. I like my family and sister, my friends and flower pressing. I dislike some of the traditions of my clan and wish to one day do away with one of the horrible traditions. My future dream…... Well I'm not sure, but I know I will know when the time comes." Said Hinata with a smile.

The raven hair woman nodded her head. "I am Kurenai Yuhi. I like my friends and I enjoy learning about all kinds of Genjutsu's. I dislike perverts." She said as she looks down at Kakashi who was still on the floor but sitting cross legged with his orange little book out giggling like a school girl with a blush on the part of his cheek that could be seen by all. "My dream for the future is to make excellent Shinobi out of you three." She told them with a smile.

"Troublesome. I am Shikamaru Nara. Clan heir and I like cloud watching, my family and friends. I dislike fools and troublesome girls." Said Shikamaru as he looks down at Ino who sticks out her tongue out at him. "My dream for the future is to have a simple life and get married to a normal girl and have two children and retire." He said as he yawns.

"I am Choji Akimichi. I am a clan heir and I like my family and friends. I enjoy cooking and spending time with my friends and watching clouds. I dislike people who judge people about what they look like. My dream for the future is to be a Good clan leader and a chief in a restaurant once I retire as clan head." Said Choji with a smile.

Ino leaned on Naruto and rested her chin on his shoulder and smiles. "I am Ino Yamanka and once I'm ready I will be married. I like my friends and family. I dislike morons and pig-headed people. My dreams are to be a Great Kunoichi and learn more about medical jutsus and poisons" She said with a smile.

Asuma watched the blonde girl and how she was acting with Naruto as they all knew that Naruto would be getting married with three of the girls in the room and Ino was to be his first wife and when she was ready. The others would be allowed to marry him.

"I am Asuma Sarutobi. The son of the 3rd Hokage. I like my family and friends. I dislike criminals and morons. My dreams for the future." He grew quiet as his coal eyes looked over at Kurenai and back at the kids. "I'm not sure." Said Asuma as he blow out a poof of smoke.

"So do we still have to go though this exam?" Question Naruto as he looks at the three sensei's before them.

"Well no. For it wouldn't be any point in making you do it." Said Kakashi as he looks up from his book to the blonde that seem to be the leader of all nine but Sakura.

"Good. For Team 8 but their sensei will be coming to my place for dinner tonight. I will have you three sensei's to my house soon for a dinner." Said Naruto as he looks at the two male members of Team 8 looks a little puzzled. Well more Kiba than Shino as he knew something was up for his bugs always tell him that something strange was going on with Naruto and the three girls of their friend group.

"Why wouldn't you allow the sensei's to join?" Question Kurenai as she wanted to know as she looks at the blonde before her.

"Because this is something that is a team building exercise for these three." Said Naruto as he watched the woman.

"Well I believe I should be part of it." Said Kurenai as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You will be soon. But we don't know you and I don't know if I can trust you with what will be explain to Hinata's teammates. Once Hinata and the guys give me the okay on you. Then you shall fine out what is going on and will be part of this team bounding and building." Said Naruto as he was looking like a leader and commander before all the Genin that sat with him.

"I see." Said Kurenai as she was wondering what was going on.

"Why them and not us?" Question Sakura as she wanted to know what was going on.

"I don't trust you and I trust the teme more than yourself. He might join in on this dinner or after. You will learn about what needs to be told with the sensei's for we haven't spent time with you. You are in the same boat as them. We will work with you as a teammate and as long as you build trust with us. You will be part of our group even more." Said Naruto as he smiles at the pinkette.

Sakura looked at him with shock. "Well I wasn't part of your special training." She whined out at him.

"I know. But your mother did bitch a lot at council meetings about it. But we are teammates and we will work on teamwork and building while we train with Kakashi. But if I feel that Kakashi isn't doing more training but teamwork. I will request Washu-chan or Ero-Sannin to come in and make sure are training is still on pare with what we went through during our time away from the Shinobi Academy." Said Naruto as he gave the silver hair man a pointed glare. This made Kakashi look up at the boy with a slightly widen eye. For this boy was depending of him to a sensei and not a fool that the Civilian Council wants him to be to his other three students and mainly focus on Sasuke.

"…" Was all Sakura could say.

"If we are done here. We have things to do." Said Naruto as he stood up as Ino at his right side and Hinata and Ryoko flanking them on each side.

This didn't go unmissed by the three sensei's.

"Yes meet at the gates of the training grounds and we will go from there." Said Kakashi as the other two nodded their heads.

"Good. Now let's go." Said Naruto as the others nodded their heads and walked out of the classroom as Sakura along with the sensei's looked a little shell shocked at how the others followed Naruto like he was Hokage.

Naruto looked at Kiba and Shino as he stopped outside the Academy gates. "Guys make sure you have your parents there as well." He said as he smiles.

Both nodded their heads to this. Shikamaru and Choji looks at Ino and Hinata. "Would you two like use to walk you two home?" Asked Shikamaru as something flashed in his eyes as he looks at Naruto.

Naruto looks over at Shikamaru and Choji and back at the two girls. "Yeah that will be great and Shikamaru and Choji. Do you guys think you can walk Hinata and I to walk us back to Naruto's after we get our things?" Asked Ino as Hinata blushed and nodded her head.

Sasuke looks at them a little weird. As Ryoko laughs. "We are having a slumber party. Just us girls. While you have one with Naruto." She told the raven hair Uchiha.

This got Kiba thinking. "Why don't we all have a slumber party then?" He asked.

Naruto shots a look over at Ryoko for being a dork and putting her foot in her mouth. For it was the second night of their changing. This would make it a little harder to hide what they are from Sasuke. "Yeah that would be great." He said with a large grin on his face.

"**Yeah shit just hit the fan."** Said Kurama as he was now laughing at Naruto and what just happen.

'_Shut up.'_ Pouted out Naruto to the large fox that is stuck in his gut.

"**I'm just saying."** Said Kurama with a shit eating grin on his face.

"_It might be for the best. I guess. I just worry about the pink hair banshee."_ Said the werefox as he watches on.

"Cool. I'll tell my mom." Said Kiba with a huge grin on his face as he ran off with Akamaru to tell his mom about the team dinner at Naruto's and the slumber party.

Shino nodded his head and left to his clan compound.

Off in the shadows Naruto's stalker's crimson eyes watch the teenagers talk and surround the blonde. _'Soon you will be mine and I shall have my rightful title.'_ They thought as they vanish back into the shadows as Naruto felt someone watching them. He looks around them but doesn't fine anyone. He would need to go on a hunt soon.

"Naru-kun we will see you in one hour. That will give the boys time to go home and get their things." Said Ino as she kisses him on the cheek as Hinata nods and blushes brightly.

Naruto smiles. "Sure. See you guys then." He said as he turned to see Ryoko smirking at him and holding out her hand. Ryo-Ohki sitting on her shoulder.

"Troublesome. We will see you all in three hours." Said Shikamaru as he smirks at them and turns to look at Ino. "Come on troublesome woman. Hinata we are ready when you are." He said with an evil smirk on his face as Ino glares at him.

"You're an ass Shika." Growled out Ino as she huffs and being walking to Hinata's house as Hinata lived closer to the Academy than Ino and she was closer to Choji's and it would be easier for the larger boy to head home after and Shikamaru was closer to Ino and he would take her home afterwards.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "Come on. Lets get your things. For I believe it would be best for you to live with me for a while. I don't like how someone was trying to get into your place.

Sasuke looked over at his new teammates. "Fine lets go." He said as he turned to leave, and the two others just followed behind him.

"_Honestly I believe our friend that attacked Hinata-hime. Paid the boy a visit last night."_ Said the werefox to Kurama as Naruto listen to them talk as he watched what was going on around them.

"**Well they want to get to the kit. So what is one way to get to the kit if they can't take his mates?"** Said Kurama as he looks at the werefox.

'_I am not worried. But I will hunt down that bastard soon.' _Said Naruto as he narrows his eyes as they finally gotten to Sasuke's house and he could smell that bastard all around the house and there was also piss in the air. The bastard had marked the place. "Hey, I want to check something. Why don't you two go ahead of me." He said.

"Yeah whatever." Said Sasuke as he unlocked the door and walked in as Ryoko looked at Naruto who just shook his head and she fallowed him into the house.

Naruto looked around and went around the back where he could still smell the pee and unzipped his pants and pissed over it marking this as his. He wasn't having it. **HE** was the **ALPHA** not that bastard. After looking around he found that the backdoor was almost ripped off the hinges and Sasuke was very lucky of not being killed that night. This just made him see red. "Yeah the teme is going to be living with me for now on." He said to himself as he walked back to the front door and walked in.

"Hey Sasuke. You will need someone to fix your back door. It was almost ripped off and several windows are messed up as well. Maybe if you want to keep living here. Put up seals like the ones I have on my front gates. That will only allow those who Chakra is placed into it will be allowed in." Said Naruto.

This made Sasuke feel very uneasy about what happen last night. "I will look into those seals. Do you know who makes them?" He question as he didn't know there was seal like that.

Naruto smirked. "I do." He said as he looked around the place.

Sasuke nodded his head and picked up a backpack and a duff back. "I'm ready. If I need anything else, we can come back. For I don't want to be here alone with those crazy girls. If they almost took off my back door. I don't want to know what they would do if I am here alone." He said with a shiver going down his back.

Naruto nodded his head to this. "Yeah that's fine. Anyways my place is pretty big and I'm fine with you staying as long as you like." He said as he and Sasuke had been building a bond as brothers for awhile and haven't been trying to kill each other. Even his ego had fade. But true to Naruto he could tame any beast.

**Inuzuka Compound**

"HEY MOM!" Yelled Kiba as he ran through the front door.

Tsume looked out of the kitchen as she was looking in at a recipe card on what to make for dinner. "What is it pup and stop yelling." She got after him.

Kiba stopped running into the house and walked up to his mom with a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry mom. I wasn't sure you where in the house or in the kennel." He said sheepishly while rubbing his head on the back of his head.

She waved him off. "Its fine pup. What's up that has you all jumping around like a hyper puppy?" She asked him.

Kiba grinned once more. "Oh yeah. Naruto is having our team over for dinner along with our family and all the teams are going to be staying the night at his place tonight." He said with a grin.

Tsume nodded her head to this. "Alright. That saves me on making dinner for everyone tonight." She said as Hana comes walking in as she hears that there wouldn't be any dinner tonight.

"Hey mom and why isn't there going to be dinner?" Asked Hana as she looked like a puppy as her three partners ran in and to their food dishes as Tsume made sure they had their dinner already.

Tsume looked at her daughter as she looked up from Kiba. "Oh Naruto is having a dinner for all the teams and their parents at his house." She told her daughter.

"Hey, I have been wanting to check that place out as Ryoko said they had an insane forest around the house. Can I come as well?" Asked Hana as she gave her mom the puppy eyes no jutsu as Kiba hid behind his mother as he couldn't fight his sister's puppy eyes.

"Sure pup. I'm sure it would be fine." Said Tsume as she waved her daughter off. "Just go clean up and be ready in 30 minutes." She told her daughter as Hana nodded her head and ran off and Kiba looked up at his mom pouting. "Oh stop that. You know she is the future clan head unless she marries into another clan and it would be good for her to come and get to know the other clan heads better." She told him.

"Fine. It will only be Hinata-chan's dad and Shino's parents." Said Kiba as he ran off to his room to pack his things and be ready before his sister and as well made sure Akamaru had his dinner as well as some food for him in the morning as well and some treats.

**Aburame Compound**

Shino calmly walked into his home to find his parents calmly speaking. "Good evening mother, father." He said with a slight bow.

Shibi and Minako looked over at their son. "Good evening son." Said Shibi as he looks at his son.

"Good evening son." Said Minako as she smiles at her son.

"How did your team placement go?" Asked Shibi as he adjusted his glasses.

"It went well father and mother. But Naruto has invited our teams and our parents to a dinner at his home." Said Shino as he kept his voice calm and even. "As well we are all staying the night for team bonding." He added.

Shibi nodded his head to this. "Very well." He told his son.

"He will be expecting us in an hour." Was the last thing Shino said before vanishing into the hallway heading to his room to pack an overnight pack.

**Uzumaki Compound**

An army of Naruto's ran around his home making dinner for everyone as well as getting things ready for him and the girls for their run tonight.

"Loser do you need any help?" Asked Sasuke as he was leaning on the wall in the kitchen watching Naruto pull out several white paper wrapped steaks.

Naruto looks over his shoulder. "Sure what do you like to cook?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed off the wall and looked at everything Naruto had made so far. "I know how to make tomato spring rolls. They are quick and easy and can feed an army." He said.

Naruto nodded his head. "That will be fine. As we don't know how many will be showing up or if Kiba's sister is going to be joining us or not." He said as he heard his front door opening and the sounds of the girls and several other people coming in.

"Thank you for not having Sakura here just yet." Said Sasuke as he got to work. "I'm not sure if she wouldn't try raping me in my sleep or not." He said as he was cutting the tomatoes.

"No worries. I'm not ready to have her over just yet. For I need to know I can trust her first." Naruto told him as Sasuke looked up at him with an odd expression on his face. "You will find out tonight." He told the raven hair boy in a calm voice that put Sasuke on edge for Naruto wasn't never this calm.

"Naru-kun. We are all here." Called Ino as she and the girls came into the kitchen to find him and Sasuke cooking.

Naruto looked up and smiled at the girls. "That's great. Jiraiya and Washu-chan will be here soon. Why don't you guys get them something to drink." He said as he smiles at them all.

They nodded their heads to this as Tsume came into the kitchen to check out what Naruto was cooking. "What's on the menu pup?" She question him.

"Oh some steaks and potatoes and few other veggies as well as Sasuke is making tomato spring rolls." Said Naruto as he smiles at her.

Tsume grins as her partner sniffs the air. "Smells good pup." He growled out.

"Thanks." Said Naruto with a grin.

'_The boy has gown into an Alpha. Those girls are lucky to have him.'_ Thought Tsume as she walked out of the kitchen to find the girls at the bar getting drinks for everyone from mix to just soda and juice.

Tsume walked up to Hinata as she could see the girl had a slight limp. "Are you alright Hinata-chan?" she asked the girl.

She looked a little nervous. But before she could say anything Kiba spoke up. "Mom she was attacked last night by the wolf that attack Naruto last night." He said as Tsume crushed the glass in her hand and looked the girl over wildly.

"Are you alright girl?" Asked Tsume as she put both her hands on the girl's shoulder looking at the girls face.

"Y-yes. It just bit me on my heel." Said Hinata a little panicked as her eyes flashed.

Tsume looked at the girl oddly as she caught the eye color change. "Naruto!" She called out.

Naruto made a shadow clone to take over his cooking as he knew that tone of voice Tsume used. Just as he entered the living room Jiraiya and Washu along with Sasami walked into the living room. "Yes Tsume-chan?" He question.

Her eyes narrow at him as he was doing his best to keep himself calm at whatever tongue lashing, she was about to give him. The other parents just watched on as Hisashi frowned at this. But his daughter had told him what happen when the gate guards had told him Hinata was escorted home from the academy by the Akimichi heir and Nara heir.

"Why didn't you come to me about this? About Hinata being attacked by that DAMN WOLF THAT ATTACKED YOU!?" Tsume growled but yelled out.

Naruto took a deep breath to keep himself calm. His eyes flash crimson. Looking at her. "I couldn't go to you. All I wanted to do was hunting down that bastard." He growled out as his emotions running wild as he was losing control and before their very eyes Naruto began to shift into a 9ft tall Werefox towering over Tsume. **"Once I catch that bastard, I will gut them."** He growled out.

Hisashi calmly took a drink of his Uzumaki sake. "How have the honey hives been Minako?" He asked Shibi's wife.

Minako looks at him with a little panic in her eyes. "Umm…... it is going well… But Hisashi are you not scared?" She question him.

He takes another sip of his sake. "No. I have seen this first hand once before." He said calmly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Screamed Tsume freaking out as Naruto just lets out a huff looking at her.

**I'm leaving off on here.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello kitties**

**I do not own Naruto or who ever pops up in this insane story! **

**Lol I wouldn't call myself a bastard. But I can't blame you for how I left everyone hanging with Tsume meeting a werefox Naruto. But I hope you still love me kitty.**

**Chapter 13**

Sasuke comes walking out of the kitchen when he heard the Inuzuka Clan head yell. He wanted to see what had set her off. But he wasn't expecting to see a 9ft tall werefox standing before her and looking back at him just rolling his crimson eyes at the Uchiha heir. "What the hell?" Question Sasuke as he felt like this must be some insane genjutsu or something. Flaring his chakra and closing his eyes and reopening them. There still stood the werefox.

"**Long story short. The night I was bitten in the Forest of Death. It awoke a freaking old ass bloodline that my father was worried about. For it skipped his blonde ass. But me being bitten by a freaking werewolf. Well lets just say it screwed me over and awoke said bloodline."** Growled out Naruto as he took another deep breath as Ino was now at his side holding on to him. "Shh…Everything will be alright." She whispered to him as the others just watched the two blondes.

Naruto frowned looking down at the rags he was now wearing. "I really need to get myself more under control." He said as he lean his head back closing his eyes.

"What the fuck?" Question Tsume once more as Kiba and Hana along with their ninkin all just stood there with their mouths hanging open.

Naruto open his eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"That night he was bitten. It wasn't a normal wolf that bit him. It was a creature form myths and legends. A creature we are told about in spooky stories to keep us in at night and mostly in during the full moon. The same creatures that hunted out village so long ago." Said Ino leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder as Tsume slowly pulled herself back together.

"Your telling me. All those wolf attacks we had after and during the 3rd SWW was all because we had werewolves in the village?" Asked Tsume as she still was trying to wrap her mind around all of this. Her eyes never leaving Naruto.

"Yeah pretty much." Said Naruto as he now looks at the feral woman. "But also my father's clan the Namikaze clan held a curse within it. A curse that they would turn into werewolves during the full moon once they become man or woman. But for some odd reason it skipped my dad. He didn't understand why. But he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He expected it. But he did fear that it would still show up in me. Well with me getting bitten. It awoke the sleeping bloodline that is a curse and blessing. Just depending on who you would ask. For there where a few that where lost to the curse and became the beast as others made peace with the beast within them and used it as a bloodline limit to aid in battle and war. For no one would look at the fucking massive werewolf running at you on all fours. But once it was on two legs. Yeah that is when someone would notice they were screwed." Said Naruto as he let out another sigh.

But before Tsume could speak Ino spoke up. "Naruto isn't the only one with this cursed bloodline." She said as now all eyes are on her.

"My clan has a cursed bloodline that effect very few of us. We where cursed by an old Gypsy my great grandfather so many times over pissed off. She cursed us to become werecats." Said Ino as she shifted into an 8ft tall werecat that stood next to Naruto protecting him from anyone planning to attack him**. "But if it wasn't for Naruto. I would have been lost to the beast and chained into the basement with the others that lost themselves."** She said looking away and turning back to normal.

Shino looked over at Hinata as he pushed up his sunglasses. "Is this the reason you wanted to have us and our parents here Hinata?" He asked her.

Now Tsume looked at the Hyuuga heiress as she saw the shy girl nod her head slowly. "Y-yes. For my clan has a cursed bloodline as well. A bloodline that they themselves believed to have died so long ago. But it didn't. It was awoken when I was poisoned by my own clan." She said just above a whisper looking away with shame on her face. Hisashi stood up and pulled his daughter into a hug. "It is fine my dear." He said finally being the caring and loving father she had wanted for years since her mother passed away.

"What does you bloodline look like?" Asked Kiba as he walked up to his friend and teammate.

Hinata looked over at Naruto who just nodded his head and she shifted into an 8ft tall were **rabbit**. She moved over to Naruto and Ino still a little frighten.

Kiba just bust out laughing. "You know what…That does fit you…" He said in between laughs as Ryoko comes up behind in as an 8ft tall werewolf growling at him.

"**Didn't your mother tell you it isn't nice to make fun of someone?"** Growled out Ryoko as she was much larger than the other two girls in their were forms. She appeared to be much more of a threat then the other two girls.

Kiba shrikes and jumps away from the massive werewolf that is standing where he once stood. "What the fuck man. That's not cool…Ryoko?" He asked as he saw the silver fur werewolf.

"**The one and the same."** Said Ryoko as she turned back to normal.

Tsume looked at the silver hair girl and back to Naruto. "…" Was all that came out of her open mouth.

"I know this is a lot to take in." Said Naruto as he took a step towards Tsume as Hana spoke up.

"That is so wild. Would there be any way for me to become a werewolf?" Question Hana getting everyone to look at her.

Naruto facepalms trying to figure out what the hell just happen. "Ummm….Yeah there is a way. But I am not stepping on your mom's toes about this." He said as he looks back at Tsume's whose eyes are now shadowed by her wild brown locks.

Slowly Tsume makes a fist as all the adults that know her took a step back away from her as the teens all watched on what she would be doing now. "Naruto." She said in a calm voice.

Naruto looked over at her with questioning eyes. "Yes Tsume-chan?" He asked with a little fear in his voice.

"Why….why couldn't you feel like you could have trusted me with this massive secret sooner?" Asked Tsume as she looks up at the boy she saw as her son with tears in her eyes as one escaped and rolled down her cheek.

Now Naruto felt like a massive asshole for not telling her. For keeping this secret from her. "I'm sorry. I was scared. You where so fired up on hunting down that damn wolf and I was scared you might hunt me and blame me." He said as he looks down at his bare feet with shame in his eyes and voice.

Tsume walks up to him and slaps him and pulls him into a hug. "I would have never blamed you or even hurt you. You are another son to me pup." She said as she pushes him off of her and looks down at him. Into his crystal blue eyes. "You know I will always protect you pup." Said Tsume with a watery smile.

Naruto nods his head as he is tearing up as well and pulls her into him into another hug just crying into her chest. She softly smiles just rubbing circles on his back to calm him.

"Alright now that this is all out of the way. WHAT THE FUCK!" Said Kiba as he yelled the last part.

Sasuke didn't say a word. He just watched the others and looked at the three girls and back to Naruto. "So is this the reason you left the academy?" He question.

Naruto stepped away from Tsume. "Yeah. Pretty much. For I was shifting all the time and needed to figure out how to control this along with the poison ivy bloodline as well." He said looking at everyone.

"So if someone wanted to be a werewolf or fox like yourself. How does that happen?" Asked Sasuke as he looks at him.

Naruto looks down at the floor and back up at the boy. "Well. You must have this bloodline already or I must be willing at add you to my pack. For I am the Alpha of the pack. Ino is the Alpha with all the females of the pack. So if I am away. She is the one they go to. Hinata and Ryoko are both beta's of the pack as well as several other werecats from Ino's clan." He said looking out the window as he knew the others will be running thought his forest later tonight. Well the ones that don't want to be locked up for the night.

"_The Uchiha boy does have the werewolf bloodline in him. But I don't know how strong it is. For it has been watered down with a little bit of inbreeding with his clansmen. But the female that killed your ancestor was an Uchiha. If you remember."_ Said the werefox as he looks over at Kurama.

"**He might have the bloodline limit like the kit. But honestly do you trust him?" **Question Kurama as he open his eyes and slowly sat up looking over at the werefox he slowly narrowed his eyes at the little troublemaker.

'_Really now? I did forget about the chick that wanted that guy was an Uchiha.'_ Said Naruto as he had a blank look on his face as everyone looked at him.

"What is going on?" Question Kiba as he was confused.

"He is talking with them." Said Ino as she looks over at Kiba.

Kiba looked at the girl a little confused for a few minutes. Before it clicked in his head what she was talking about. "He is talking to the fox and who else?" He asked.

"The werefox and the fox." Said Hinata shyly.

"Oh." Said Kiba.

Shino just watched not saying much. As Sasuke arched a brow to this. He didn't know that there was a fox within the blonde.

"**So what you believe this is a good idea to make that boy a werewolf?"** Question Kurama to the werefox.

"_Well no. But it might be a good idea to have another male in the pack as a beta."_ Said the werefox.

'_I don't know if that would be a good idea right now. The other male werecat's are not that troublesome to deal with. They follow my rule very well so far. But I am not sure how well Sasuke would follow me for he is a little entitled.'_ Said Naruto as his blank eyes moved over to Sasuke. This kind of creeped out from the blank stare.

"**I agree with the kit. The boy is still too entitled for us to think about changing him. For now we will let him earn it."** Said Kurama as he looked at the foolish werefox.

'_Yeah that works for me.'_ Said Naruto.

"I can change someone. But for now I don't feel it is a good idea at this moment. For I need to find that bastard that attacked Hinata." Said Naruto.

Sasuke just nodded his head to this. "Fine." He said as he turned around and went into the kitchen to finish making the tomato spring rolls.

"But I want to be a werewolf." Whined Hana as Tsume looked over at her daughter for her to be whining like a 2-year old.

"Pup that is enough. It is his right to turn someone. For this is a clan secret that he is wishing to share with us." Growled out Tsume.

Pouting Hana nodded her head. "Fine." She said.

The night went off well as Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Ryoko all vanished near midnight to run with the other werecat's in his land.

Off in the trees near the Clan's fence stood a creature with crimson eyes watching from a far. _'Enjoy yourselves for now.'_ It thought with a dark chuckle and vanished into the shadows.

**Training grounds**

Naruto and crew just stood at the entrance of the training grounds waiting for their sensei's to arrive. "This is getting annoying." Said Kiba as he huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah well what do you expect. The other sensei's might have to go get our annoying sensei." Said Ryoko with a laugh.

"Most likely." Said Naruto as he sat on tree branch looking out to the road that leads to the training grounds. "Well what do have here. They are dragging the lazy bum here once more." He said as he saw the two raven hair sensei's walking towards them while dragging their silver hair prisoner along the road with them. Along with them is a man in green jumpsuit talking about something and laughing as he holds the silver hair man's legs. This is making sure he doesn't fight them.

"Please tell me that isn't Gai-sensei." Said Ryoko hiding behind the tree.

"Sorry dear it is Gai-sensei." Said Naruto with a laugh as he knows Ryoko doesn't like Gai as he reminds her of Ayaka's annoying mother.

"We will make sure he doesn't see you Ryoko-chan." Said Hinata with a smile on her face.

"T-thank you." Said a frighten Ryoko.

**Next time Ryoko must face her nightmare?**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO kitties **

**Sorry for the wait. I have been just yeah.**

**Anyways like always I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo even though this story was not a plan crossover, it just happen. Lol**

**Thank you all for the likes and reviews and all.**

**Chapter 14**

The four sensei's walked up to the three teams awaiting them. Well three of the sensei's walked as one was being dragged by his feet.

"Good morning my Youthful Genin." Boasted Gai-sensei with a large smile on his face. He looks around. "Where is Ryoko-chan?" He question as he looks for the silver hair girl.

"She is hiding from you." Said Sakura not caring if everyone would get mad at her.

Everyone just turns and looks at the pinkette as if the girl had grown a second head.

"I'm going to murder her." Growled out Ryoko from the shadows of the tree that she steps out of. "Hello Gai-sensei." She told the green spandex man standing before her.

"Hello Ryoko-chan. I am glad to see you." Said Gai with a large smile. "I was hoping to get you to come and spar with my youthful student Lee." He tells her.

Ryoko blinks several times. "Yeah sure. Have him stop by the house after 3pm. I'm sure we will be finished by then from our own team training and missions." She tells the man standing before her.

"Good, good." Said Gai-sensei as he turns and waves at them all.

Everyone turns and looks at Ryoko. "What was that about?" Question Ino.

"I have been training with Rock Lee for awhile now. As his teammates haven't been able to handle him at full strength and Gai-sensei is a little too much to handle at times and Lee is a mini-clone of the man." Said Ryoko.

Ino nods her head and laughs. "Just hope Lee doesn't have a crush on you." She teases.

"Not happening as he already seen Naruto pick me up from training and he has asked me, and I've told him I'm his future wife." Said Ryoko with a smirk on her face. "Anyways I think Sakura is more of his alley."

Sakura turns bright red. "What did you say you ugly whore?" Hissed out Sakura.

"That I'm better than you and now I'm thinking about it. Rock Lee is too good for a little whore that is looking for clan statue." Said Ryoko with a smirk on her face.

Sakura balls up her hand into a fist and charges at Ryoko thinking it would be easy to smack the bitch that stands before her. But before she could even get close to Ryoko. Ino steps forward and grabs Sakura's fist in her bare hand and holds its. Her eyes hardening looking down at the pinkette. "I wouldn't be doing that Sakura." She hisses out. The air around the two girls begins to freeze as even the Senseis just stand there watching this play out not even making a move to stop them from fighting.

"What is your problem Ino-pig. Isn't she going after that fool you are set to marry soon?" Question Sakura with jealousy lacing her voice.

Ino just laughs. "I am his first wife. His alpha wife and the others will be my sister wives in the marriage as for Naruto holds exceedingly rare bloodlines." She told the foolish girl glaring up at her as Ino now towered over Sakura as she had been eating and growing taller for a girl her age.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that lie Ino-pig." Hissed out Sakura as she glared at her former best friend.

"What you think if Sasuke ever even thought about marrying you that you wouldn't share him?" Question Ino as she looked over at the last loyal Uchiha in the village as a green tint over took the boy standing next to Hinata.

"He wouldn't do that to me. He would love me and only me." Hissed out Sakura as she looked over at her only true love. If only she could get a clue. She was not the one he would ever love and to move on.

"I would be in the same spot as Naruto as I am to marry several woman as well, I have been told I have to take on Several concubines to ensure my bloodline will survive." Said Sasuke looking away from the pinkette as shock and disbelief written across her face.

"But Sasuke-kun…" Said Sakura as she was cut off by the raven.

"As of now Sakura you are too weak to even be thought about as even a concubine." Said Sasuke as he turned to look at the senseis. "Are we training or are we just going to call it a day for Sakura is going to be useless crying like a baby over being told I would never marry her or even have her as a mistress." He told them.

True to his word Sakura fell to her knees crying. Kurenai looks over at Sasuke. "I believe your words where a little too harsh for a girl her age." The older woman told the boy.

"It is something she needed to hear and learn now. IF she does nothing now to make herself stronger and does not stop that foolish dieting. She will be the first one to die out on a real mission out of the village or worst she will be raped." Said Naruto from his spot up in the tree looking down at the pinkette. "But I don't believe she will ever listen as her mother does fill her head with foolish little lies and fairytales that are not fit for a kunoichi of this village." He added as he jumped down from the tree and looked at the other. They nodded their heads and broke out in groups and began sparing while the only female sensei trying to comfort the pinkette from the cold cruel world she was born into.

"Your students are different." Said Asuma as he let out a stream of smoke from his mouth.

"You have no idea. Naruto, Sasuke, and Ryoko are my heavy hitters and Ryoko even works as support for the boys as they move up close, she works from afar as Sakura just stands there watching them and acts like the Uchiha's cheerleader." Said Kakashi as he had been thinking about cutting Sakura for awhile as he has a three man cell with the three he told Asuma about but Sakura's mom is on the council and can make his life hell and right now that is all that is stopping him as even Lady Tsunami has done a lot there is still a lot happening in the shadows that still needs to be stopped.

"How's the girls chakra control?" Asked Asuma.

"It's near perfect. Why?" Question Kakashi looking over at his friend.

"Why not force her into being a medic. That way she can just hide and heal the team when needed." Said Asuma as he drops the butt of his cigarette to the ground. He looks up at Kakashi as he steps on it as he could see the wheels turns in the single eye looking back at him.

"That could work, and I wouldn't have to deal with her much and maybe the medics can stop that foolish dieting of hers that I have failed at. Even Ryoko proven to her that she needs to eat more to last longer in fights." Said Kakashi he look over at Sakura. "Sakura." He called out.

The pinkette stands up and walks up to him wiping away the tears from her face. "Yes sensei?" she question looking up at the man before her with puffy red cheeks and red eyes.

"You will begin training at the hospital as a medic." Said Kakashi as she looks up at him puzzled.

"Why?" Question Sakura looking at him still confused.

Kakashi let out a sigh. "For right now you are the weakest and the most useless member of Team 7." He tells her as everyone stops training and looks over to watch the shit storm go down. But Kakashi holds up his hands before Sakura could even say a word. "Your dieting is weakening, and you rather watch Sasuke train and spar with Naruto and Ryoko than take part yourself. With this. I want you to come with me and we will make you the team medic. With this you will be the one to heal your teammates injuries while out on missions. Do you understand." He questions her as he looks down at her from his little book.

"Yes sir." Said Sakura.

'_This could work for we can touch Sasuke-kun's body and make the other two wait while we treat him and hope for them to die.'_ Said inner Sakura.

'_That works and by being Sasuke-kun's personal healer. I'm sure he will fall in love with me.'_ Said Sakura to inner Sakura.

"Come now Sakura we need to go to the hospital to get you signed up for the classes." Said Kakashi as he looked over at the other members of Team 7.

"We will train with the others until you return sensei." Said Naruto as the others just nod their heads.

"You know she is screwed right?" Question Ryoko as everyone looked over at the silver hair girl.

"Why?" Question Kiba as he was confused.

"Because my mother is the head of shinobi medic training." Said Ryoko with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"May Kami have mercy on her soul." Said Hinata as everyone looked over at the shy girl as she says a silent prayer for Sakura or Washu they did not know who. She looks up and smiles up at them. "What?" she asks them.

Everyone just laughs as she spoke, and it was not her just being nice. Shino pushes up his glasses. "Whose the silent prayer for?" He asked his teammate.

Hinata smile. "For Washu-sama as she doesn't like banshees." She said with a giggle behind her jacket sleeve.

Everyone just laughed at this as they had heard stories about a girl called Ayaka and how she sounded like a banshee and howler monkey at times.

Sasuke walks up to Naruto as they are now taking a break from training and still awaking for Kakashi to get his ass back to the training ground.

"Naruto." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah teme?" Said Naruto putting his water down and looking over at the raven hair boy.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I am able to handle being a wolf in your pack?" Question Sasuke as the girls watched out of the corner of their eyes as they chatted with the others, even the sensei watched the two talk out of wonder what the two could be talking about.

"Sasuke could you ever let your pride and ego go?" Asked Naruto tilting his head to the left.

Sasuke blinked his eyes looking at the blonde before him. "My pride and ego?" he repeated.

Naruto nodded his head. "With those two things you would be lost to the beast and you would go mad and go on a killing spree and killing all around you." He told the raven before him.

Sasuke just looked at him.

"Would you be willing to lose you humanity? Lose who you are and who you have become thus far to the beast? For the lure of the beast is immensely powerful and very tempting." Said Naruto as he leaned against the tree he sat in front of.

"I don't want to lose my humanity." Said Sasuke just above a whisper.

Naruto nodded his head. "I know your therapy has gone well so far. For I do keep taps on you." He told the boy with a smirk on his face. "But now you need to learn to be human and humble. Sasuke you are not a God. Yes, you lost your family. Yes, your brother killed them all. Yes, I know you had a bond I would never know. For when I was born my parents died just hours after I was born. Killed by an Uchiha that wasn't part of your clan." He told Sasuke.

Sasuke he snapped up looking at him as he was looking down at the bottle of water that was resting in his hands as he was lost in thought about something. "How do you know this?" He demanded.

Naruto's eyes flashed crimson as the fox took over. **"Because only one Uchiha had ever made my life a living hell and forced me into attacking this village once more. That bastard one we all believe that he had died in the Valley of the End. The bastard still lived. But now I am not sure. But it was his eyes that had pulled me from my prison the night the boy was born and the reason his parents both died and so many others died. For the hatred of one lone Uchiha was throwing a Temper tantrum.** Said the Fox as he smirked at the boy before him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with fear and confusion before he saw the boys eyes turn blue once more. "What the hell just happen?" He question.

"Sorry the fox just wanted to tell you how we knew." Said Naruto with a chuckle.

"So you have that thing inside of you and he is also the other reason you turn into a fox?" Question Sasuke.

"Yeah pretty much." Said Naruto as he let out a tried sigh. "1….2….3…" A team of ANBU appear in the clearing looking around.

"Naruto what happen?" Question a man in a tiger mask.

"It was my fault I want to see the fox." Said Sasuke as all the ANBU look at the raven hair boy as if he lost his mind.

"I would not advise you doing that again. For we have a few people freaking out in the village." The Tora.

"Sorry." Said Sasuke as he stood up and bowed.

ANBU nodded their head and vanished once they had come. Sasuke looks at Naruto. "So this is what you go though daily?" He asked.

"Pretty much. At least the beatings have stopped and the poisons." Said Naruto as he stood up and popped his back as Sasuke looked up at him with fear and shock on his face. The village had gone that fair against him, and he was still alive.

Off in the forest that surrounds the training fields a woman with long raven locks sits up in a tree watching the young Genin train and the raven and blonde talk. _'Well he awaken the old bloodline. Could he ever? As his father's blood was too water down as his mother was the true daughter of Madara Uchiha.'_ Thought the woman from the tree she sat in. A smirk played across her ruby lips as she licked her lips and she vanished from sigh.

Naruto's head snapped to the north from where they all train, he let out a deep guttural growl. His eyes began changing as his size began to change as he picked up the scent of the bastard that had attacked his bunny-chan.

"Naruto calm down." Said Ino as she rushed over to him wrapping her arms around his neck placing her head under his neck.

"**The bastard is here. He isn't scared to attack us now in the day light with others around."** Naruto growled out as Kakashi appeared next to Asuma and Kurenai as they watch the silver hair man's student with a little fear.

"What's going on?" Asked Kakashi as he slipped his book away and pulled out a kunai as he noticed something was not right about Naruto and Ino was trying to hold him back as Hinata was doing the same with Ryoko as silver hair had gotten longer and her golden eyes now glowed softly.

"I don't know. We figure you might know." Said Kurenai as she was ready to use a genjutsu to stop the two teenagers if needed.

"Naruto-kun. Stop it. Your scaring the others. The senseis don't know what's happening." Said Hinata as she was now next to the blonde as she was holding Ryoko with all her might as she was getting ready to turn to have a fighting chance to stop the girl before her.

Naruto froze in his tracks looking over at the three senseis as they looked ready to battle whatever was to happen to next and he let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll hunt tonight." He said as he calmed down and went back to his normal size. Sasuke watched on in awe.

'_Could he really handle this? Watching Naruto it showed that the Alpha had a duty to protect his pack and right now he was hunting someone that attacked someone, and he is incredibly angry about it. Could he be a monster like the blonde?'_ This is something Sasuke would have to think about. For just seeing Naruto lose his cool like that and last night. He would have to learn to control his emotions better. Also why would his brother want to kill his clan? Why would Madara want the fox? Other things he would have to think about.

"Naruto what just happen?" Question Kakashi as he took a cautious step towards the blonde.

Naruto looked over at the silver hair man slowly walking towards him. "I just picked up the scent of a bastard that believe he can get away with attacking and hurting my bunny-chan. I will have that bastards head on my wall." He growled out.

"Who hurt your bunny-chan?" question a confused Kakashi.

"A big bad wolf." Said Hinata.

Kakashi turned and looked at the girl. "A wolf in the village?" He question? "Does Tsume know?" He asked.

"Yeah mom knows. But the bastard made it personal for Naruto for attacking Hinata." Said Kiba as he was cleaning out his right ear with his right pinky.

The senseis look at the other teens. They did not seem freaked out about what had just happen. They know something more that is going on here than they do.

"Naruto I'm sure Tsume-sama will handle it." Said Kurenai with a smile on her face.

Naruto turns and looks at the woman. "She hasn't found the wolf that attacked me a while back and with this new attack as well with a lot of the homeless going missing. This bastard is going under the radar." Said Naruto as they looked at him with shock. They had been keeping that part quiet.

"Yeah shock I know. Well when something is out there targeting you. You being to learn its hurting patterns and I have stopped several kills already and I have been finding homes for the homeless. I bought the old building I used to live in and made it into a shelter for them all to live in. Until they can make it on their own once more." Said Naruto looking away from the girls as they looked at him. They had no idea he had been doing this what so ever. No one had.

"Naruto you should have told someone." Said Ino now feeling hurt and upset with him.

He looked away from her. "I'm sorry my little Neko-chan." He told her still looking away from the blonde as the others just watching.

**I am leaving off there next chapter the senseis find out and sakura is still in the dark. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello kitties**

**I am getting the stories out. Just a little slowly. I have been a little busy and a little bit of an airhead.**

**Like always I do not own Naruto or anyone who pops up in this story.**

**Not much to say. I just hope you enjoy the story and thank you for sticking with me during my time away.**

**Also will Sasuke grow or will he still be his annoying crybaby self and run off later on with the snake and be his butt puppet?**

**Chapter 15**

**Will the shit hit the fan?**

Naruto pinches the bridge of his nose looking over at the sensei's with a tired expression on his face as he lets out another sigh. "Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai-sensei. Would you three like to come for a team dinner for bounding?" He asked them.

Each sensei looked at each other and looked back over at the blonde. "Sure Naruto." Said Kakashi with an eye smile. "Will Sakura be joining us?" He question.

Naruto snorted. "No. I don't trust the banshee as far as I can throw her. Not until she grows as a person. Then she'll join our team bounding dinners." He said looking up to the sky as he just wanted to lay down and take a nap. It had already been a freaking long day.

Ino softly smiled at her lover. "It will be find. We'll make dinner and you can get a nap in before the senseis arrive." She told him with a soft smile.

"It will be find Naruto-kun." Said Hinata standing near them as Ryoko just kept an eye on them.

The senseis found this weird and wanted to know why the girls are always surround him like this when he is stressed out and only tired from the world around him.

"What time would you like us to be over?" Question Kurenai with a soft smile on her face.

"Dinner will be at 6pm. This will give Ryoko time to clean up from her training with Rock Lee and Naruto time to get a little rest." Said Ino with a smile as the other two girls nod their heads in agreement.

The three senseis nodded their heads to the blonde hair girl as they just watched them turn around and begin training once more with the others.

As the Genin moved further away from the senseis to spar. Kurenai looked at Kakashi and Asuma. "Don't you think it is odd how Ino, Hinata, and Ryoko behave around Naruto?" She asked the two male senseis.

Kakashi looked up from his little perverted book with a little giggle and Asuma lit another cigarette and blow out a puff of smoke out from his nose. "Yeah, they do act a little weird. But I guess they are just getting used to the ranking of what wife they will be with the boy. I don't know." He said as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"I see nothing wrong with it. As long as it doesn't effect our teams or mission. I wouldn't worry too much about it." Said Kakashi as he want back to his little orange book.

Kurenai just let out a sigh. The silver hair Jonin had a point and the girls worked well together as well as all the boys. They each worked as a well trained team no matter what group they are sparing with. Also the other thing she found interesting was that all the Genin fallowed Naruto's orders as if he were Hokage or the commander of their teams. Even the senseis didn't hold that much power with the Genin just yet and even the troublemaking Uchiha listen to him and didn't fight it. Something she believe the raven hair boy would do.

'_This boy will be carrying a lot of pollical backing once he becomes of age to take over the Clan seats for his own Clans. How things are looking now. He already has the backing with the parents of his friends if anything may ever happen and he needs safety in numbers.'_ Thought Kurenai as the Genin kept training and only took a break to find out if they had any missions in the village today.

Kakashi just smiled. "No missions today. I just figure sparring would be go enough." He told team 7 as team 8 and 10 went off to take the missions that their senseis had gotten them.

"So the only missions our team could get was something that would make trouble for Naruto and myself?" Question Ryoko as she had a feeling that was the case.

Kakashi just nodded his head. "Yes, pretty much. Last time you two babysat." He didn't finish that as the girls had been found crying on top of the Hokage mount tied together with rope.

Ryoko only giggled as Naruto turned away as Sasuke looked up to the sky. As they had also tied Sakura up with the kids as well. "Well Sakura was with them." Said Ryoko with a shit eating grin on her face as she was trying to be helpful.

"That doesn't help Ryoko. We are now banded from babysitting and the other teams took all the other missions we could have done." Said Kakashi as he just sigh.

"We are also banned from Tora mission as well." Said Sasuke as he looks at Kakashi.

"What?!" Question Kakashi.

Naruto smirked. "Ero-sannin thought it would be a good idea to get a mission to see what it is like at the bottom as Genin. Sasuke, Ryoko, and myself where on a team and we had the Tora mission. Sasuke tried starting the cat on fire several times. I tried poisoning it and Ryoko almost blow it up." He told the now paling Kakashi as he was trying for that mission today and found it odd that he wasn't even allowed that one.

"Now that explains lot." Said Kakashi nodding to himself. "Well I guess your free then." He told them as they just looked at each other and left the training ground to get other things done. As well as rest for Naruto so he doesn't go on a rampage in the village as a giant werefox. Even though the idea doesn't sound to bad right now.

**Uzumaki Estate**

Naruto finds a nice shady tree outside in the backyard as Ryoko is waiting for Lee to show up and Sasuke is off in one of his appointments.

Ino and Hinata got busy within the house making dinner for everyone as the others had agreed to stay the night once more. For they want to get used to the four shapeshifters and see if they can work together in their were forms.

"I hope tonight goes well." Said Hinata looking over at Ino as she pulls out a two roast from the oven.

Ino looks over at Hinata with a frown on her face. "If it doesn't good well. We'll just kick there asses and get Jiraiya-sama as our new sensei." Said Ino as she looks down at the pot with veggies, she was cutting to put with the roasts to cook.

"I wouldn't worry to much." Came a voice from the doorway.

The girls look over to the doorway to see Washu and Jiraiya standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Washu-sama, Jiraiya-sama." Said both girls with bows and smiles on their faces.

"We didn't expect you two this earlier." Said Ino as she finished her task and Hinata return the dish back to the oven.

Washu lets out a sigh. "I called it quiets early for Sakura was annoying me. So I passed her off someone that would kiss her ass. For I'm not in the mood and I have nothing to teach her." She told the two girls as they are both students of the pinkette.

"It was the only thing Naruto-kun's sensei could think of. Without having backlash from her mother and the other flying monkeys on the council." Said Hinata with a sad sigh.

Everyone looked over at the quiet girl for she never has a curl word to say about anyone. So this shocked them all. Hinata looked at them blushing brightly.

**That Evening**

Kakashi stands at the front gates of the Uzumaki Estate. "Hey Kakashi." Said Asuma as Kurenai stood to his right.

Kakashi looks at his two friends. "Hello you two." He told them.

Naruto appeared before the closed gate looking at the three adults standing on the other side of the gate. "Hello." He told them. He slowly opens the gate as he picked up the scent of that bastard he wanted to go after. But had to keep his cool as the bastard had pissed on his gate while he was inside the house. A silent growl escaped his lips.

Kakashi looked at the blonde oddly as the other kids showed up at the same time.

Kiba and Shikamaru hooked their arms around Naruto's arms and dragged him off as Choji closed the gates after everyone entered.

"Is everything alright?" Question Kurenai as she was worried about the silent growl she had heard as well escaping the boy's throat.

"Yes sensei. All is fine." Said Choji just smiling at the raven hair woman.

She just nodded her head to the boys answer and moved on and followed the others into the main house.

As they entered the house the smell of dinner hit their noses. As Jiraiya appeared around the corner with a drink in his hand as Hinata stood over by the bar. She smiled at them and bow. "Greeting senseis. Would you like anything to drink before dinner?" She asked them.

Kakashi and Asuma had some Uzu sake as Kurenai had some tea as she wasn't sure if she should be drinking or not tonight.

After another 10 minutes dinner was ready. Everyone gathered around the table taking their spots as Ino sat at the right of Naruto and Jiraiya at his right. Hinata sat next to Ino as Ryoko was next to her. The stronger of the male Genin sat next to Ryoko and shockley it was Shikamaru and then Sasuke and fallowed by Shino, Kiba and Choji. Choji should have been in Shino's seat. But the boy was of a gentle giant then a fighter. As he figure he would let others believe him to be the weakest link.

"Okay. I know there is more to this team bounding dinner. For there is too much secrecy going on here Naruto." Said Kakashi as his lone silver eye watched the boy.

Naruto just chuckles as all eyes are now on him and Ino is ready to move to protect her mate. "I see you saw underneath everything to see there is more than meets the eye here Kakashi-sensei." He told his silver hair sensei.

Just hearing the boy say that left the three Jonins feeling unsettle.

"I have something to tell you three. It was impact all three teams. Not just Team 7 with just two of its members as it stands right now." Said Naruto looking around the table as the girls nod their heads and Jiraiya's eyes become icy as he watches the three Jonin.

"The night I was attack by the wolf as a kid. It did awake those bloodlines I had to be pulled out of the Academy for. But it also awoke another bloodline that my father was hoping would pass me in this life as it was a curse to some and a blessing to others." Said Naruto as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Curse?" Question Kurenai as she looks at the boy a little confuse.

But as Naruto opens his eyes, they are glowing golden as they have shifted into fox eyes. "Before you freak out. The Kyubi hasn't taken me over. He only saved my life from the werewolf curse coursing though my veins as I would have been lost to the beast if it weren't for him." He told them as he was now shifting into a over 9ft tall werefox looking at the three Jonins that had their mouths hanging open with shock.

"**Since that day I have become a werefox. For the Kyubi had changed the virus to something that would work better for him and myself as he is a fox. It would be easier for himself to train me as I grow and learn about my new body."** Said werefox Naruto looking at them with a smirk on his muzzle.

"Ho-how does this effect the other teams?" Question Asuma as he now found his voice. Looking at the blonde werefox standing before him.

Naruto looked at the girls as they shifted as now Ino was a werecat, Hinata a were rabbit, and Ryoko a werewolf. The only one keeping to the original virus.

"This-this is real." Said Kurenai as she was doing her best to break the genjutsu that was happening before them.

"**I assure you. This is very much real."** Said Naruto as he lets his transformation drop as the girls follow after him.

"**I assure you. This is very much real."** Said Naruto as he lets his transformation drop as the girls follow after him.

Before anyone else could say anything there was three thuds on the floor as the three Jonin senseis had passed out.

**I'm leaving off there.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Kitties**

**I do not own Naruto or anyone who pops up in the story**

**Thank you all for the Likes, Follows, and reviews**

**I don't really have anything to say. ^_^**

**Chapter 16**

Washu and Jiraiya sighed as they looked at the three fools that had fainted at the sight of four massive creatures out of legends and myths.

"I do not see what their problem is with them being something out of legend. I have seen things that would blow their minds." Said Washu with a grin as she was now poking them with a large metal stick that came out of nowhere.

Ryoko chuckles. "Yes, but they are not from where we are from. So they don't understand what we do." She told her mother as they looked at the three Jonin's being to stir.

"Have a nice little nap?" Question Jiraiya with a smirk on his face as he looked down at them.

The three sit up looking at the silver hair man and back at the four teens as the others surround them ready to go against their senseis. "What we just seen is real?" Question Kurenai as she looks at them all

"It is real. What has been happening in the village. It hasn't been normal wolf attacks. But attacks of a werewolf that has the taste for human flesh. One that isn't simply happy eating the meat of animals." Said Naruto looking at all three Jonin annoyed.

"If you don't believe me. Kakashi call your dog summons and ask them about the werewolf clans that have been roaming these lands for centuries." Said Naruto looking over at his sensei.

"Fine I will." Said Kakashi as he goes though the hand signs for summoning. **"SUMMONING JUTSU!"** Roars Kakashi as a small pug appears before them.

The pug freezes as he sniffs the air around him looking around the room, he is standing in. **"Pup why did you call me into a room with werewolves?"** He question as he didn't know the different clans of were.

Kakashi blinked looking at the pug. "What do you mean Pakkun?" He question shocked looking at his longtime partner.

"**Don't give me that pup. You know very well there are unnatural creatures in this room. I can see it on your face."** Growled out Pakkun looking at Kakashi with annoyedly.

Naruto chuckled drawing the Pakkun to look over at the blonde hair boy. "I'm sorry Pakkun. But we just dropped the bomb on our senseis on us being creatures of legends." He said with a grin on his face as he eyes flashed from his normal blue to a golden color.

"**I see. So the tales my father told me as a pup where true."** Said Pakkun looking at Naruto.

"Well yes mostly. But there are more than one class of were. I am a werefox, Ino is a werecat, Hinata a were rabbit, and Ryoko a classic werewolf." Said Naruto still with a smirk on his face watching the Pakkun with a shocked expression on his face learning of more than just one class of were. "Would you like to see?" He asked looking back to the girls.

"**Yes, I would like to know what the others look like. For I have never seen a were with my own eyes. But for my great grandfather. Who fought along side the only were clan long ago."** Said Pakkun remembering the stories his father told him about his great grandfather.

Naruto nodded his head as the girls followed suit and shifted back to their were forms once more shocking the senseis to silence of what they are seeing with their own eyes.

"No one has issues with this?" Question Kurenai looking at everyone in the room.

"No." Said Shikamaru. "This is just another bloodline that Naruto has under control that he has used to save the lives of our friends with." He added looking at the raven hair woman with a lazy look.

She just looks at the boy with shock written across her face. Not saying a word to the boy.

"If you do not believe that you can handle having a student that has an extra bloodline. Than let us know now. For we can find a new sensei for our team." Said Shino looking at Kurenai.

"No, I believe I can handle this. I do not think Hinata having this…This extra bloodline will effect my ability to train your team." Said Kurenai looking at her three students as the two male members surround their female teammate in a protective matter that shocks her.

"Good. For my mother wouldn't mind taking on a Genin team nor would my sister." Said Kiba looking at the woman before them.

"You Asuma. How do you feel about Ino being a werecat?" Question Shikamaru studying the man before him.

"I see no trouble with her having this bloodline. Just mean I can up your training." Said Asuma with a laugh.

"Good." Said Shikamaru looking back at Ino who nodded her head and to Choji who just smiled at his two teammates.

"You Kakashi. Will you treat us different?" Question Naruto.

"Nah. Just have to keep this from Sakura is all." Said Kakashi with a sigh.

"That is why we do not have her around us. For she is to be entitled to understand and would cry to the whole village of what they are." Said Sasuke looking at the senseis. "For what you all see here tonight. It must be kept quiet for this isn't anyone's business as this would get my teammates and friends killed." He told them glaring at them.

This shocked the senseis as the others smiled as the Uchiha was finally growing as a person.

"I see you are finally growing Sasuke." Said Naruto with a laugh.

"Well it is better to be human than driven by blinding rage." Said Sasuke smirking back at the blonde of his team.

"Good. Now we just need to worry about the bastard hunting after us." Said Naruto annoyed.

"True." Said Ino.

Jiraiya looks to Naruto. "Do you have any clues yet to who this werewolf might be?" He question as he was growing tried of this bastard stalking his Godson.

"No, but they are getting ballsy as they are now stalking us during that day while we are with our teams." Said Naruto as everyone looked at him with shock.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at him.

He had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Yeah, the bastard was in the training grounds a few days ago watching us. But when I was getting ready to go after him. He was gone." Said Naruto.

"You need to let us know sooner. For we can do something about it." Said Shikamaru as he knew this isn't good if that bastard was now coming close during the day as they all gathered together.

"But I am sure he will not attack us as a group." Said Kiba as he looked at everyone. "For if he was that ballsy, he would have already made his move that day when Naruto smelt him." He added.

They all nodded their heads in agreement to what the feral boy said.

"This is why you waited so long to tell us. But was quick to open up to your teammates?" Question Kakashi.

Naruto looked at them. "Yes, and no. I did wait to tell my friends. But Shikamaru had figured out something was going on before I could tell him. He is too smart for his own good." He said looking over at his lazy friend who just smirked from where he sat at the dining table.

"Now I understand why to girls behave the way they do." Said Kakashi. "Naruto is the Alpha of the pack as Ino is the Alpha of the girls." He said looking at the two blonde's who nod their heads.

"**Pup looking at the boy you can tell he is an Alpha. A true Alpha and everyone here follows his lead even if they are not turned. He is their pack leader and would over ride your orders. Even the orders of the Hokage."** Said Pakkun looking at all the teens at the table who nodded their heads in agreement which shocked all the adults at the table but for Washu who had an idea about this for a while now.

"Naruto would never do anything to hurt us. He would do everything in his power to protect us and put himself in the line of danger for us." Said Choji speaking up as everyone looked over at him.

"Choji is right. For Naruto took me out of my home after he saw the bastard was trying to break in to make me his next meal and brought me here to keep me safe and make sure I am safe and in the right mind set to be a shinobi and not following what my brother wanted for me to do." Said Sasuke shocking the adults even more.

"Were or not. Naruto is our pack leader." Said Kiba with a grin.

Hearing what all their Genin had to say and learning a well kept secret. The three Jonin senseis had a lot to think about and figure out as well. How would they move on from here on out with their teams?

Kakashi and Asuma will just keep on going as if nothing had changed. But it was mostly Kurenai that was having some issues. Who she keep being their sensei or allow Tsume take over her team.

**I'm leaving off there.**


End file.
